Silver Lining
by xokatel
Summary: Jo/Sei. Yuri. Sequel to "Need Me". Sei confronts her most intimate fear, relying and needing someone. It all would have been ignored, If Jo never looked at her that way.
1. Chapter 0 Her Smile, Her eyes

Chapter 0: Silver Lining~ "Her smile."

A/N: Hey everyone this is Katel (and my amazing Aniki Warlord of the West)s collaboration, and this story is a sequel to the one-shot "Need Me", Jo and Sei have just started to realize their feelings for each other. This is Jo x Sei. Non-canon (or so they say). Yuri~

Disclaimer: I do not own Burst Angel. If I did the manga would have much more Jo/Sei moments, and Sei's character would have been looked into more. On the bias of being a JoSei fan, I have to say the ending was depressing but overall touching, Jo would go to lengths for her leader =D.

-I love you? Need..you?-

_It was a regular mission just like any other. Jo and Meg were working on reconnaissance and information gathering while the rest of the group stayed at their 'home'. Sei was mustering over some old paperwork when she heard someone lightly tap on the door._

_ "Come in, " her softly sweet voice came out. _

_Kyo opened the door uneasily. It was apparent by his beaming face he was emphatic about something, though he was desperately trying to mask his emotions as he ambled up to Sei's desk._

_ "Sei, I don't mean to intrude but I was wondering if I might be able to leave early today."_

_ "Oh, and why would that be?" her voice was merely coy and curious not demanding._

_ "Well...I already prepared everyone's dinner and I was hoping on meeting a classmate later today." his _

_ "Studying together?"_

_ "No, not quite." His face drew red as the question seemed to pierce his resolve. "I just was planning on seeing them since we don't have much time to talk very often at school."_

_ "I understand, don't worry about it. You are free to go on the condition you don't end up abandoning us to become their cook." Sei smiled warmly, as warmly as she could. She was a mature and serious woman, but she always made an effort to appear endearing to Kyo; he was one of the best cooks she had had in a long time. Some called him a 'pansy' or 'coward' but he's stuck to his position, and gave an effort, she's missed seeing in all her previous chefs._

_ "Thank you Ma'am, I really appreciate it. I will be sure to cook your favorite tomorrow to make it up to you."_

"_Have a nice-" Before, Sei could even speak Kyo dashed out the office, leaving the door ajar. It was more than obvious whoever he was meeting was of great importance to him._

_Sei reminisced briefly about the rush of emotion and growth she went though as a youth of Kyo's age and the hardships and unforgettable memories she had. She had little doubt he was heading on a date. __So she was only 19 ,her youth had been removed and deemed "unneeded" from the time her grandfather chose her to become a part of Bai Lang. Normal teenage worries faded out for her. Dating, meeting people without ulterior motives. Even the "family" she had now was brought together by a give and take partnership._

_It is not something that she had abhorred; her job responsibilities simply dictated she could not afford to become close to anyone in that kind of a relationship; as a mercenary, she had to be logical, and focused, something she felt was required but left her heart lacking._

"We're just about wrapped up over here; we'll be heading back in a bit." The cold, emotionless voice of an angel of death coursed through the transceiver, her face as usual apathetic. A jolt shot through Sei's mind, as if her eyes opened.

Her team; she could lie all she liked about how she can't have relationships due to her job, but undeniably she was fond of her crew. She mulled over how her family of fortune slowly grew and how eventually they harbored a harbinger of death. Sleek and slender silver locks and lifeless smoldering eyes adorned the face that both drew respect and fear from everyone. Sei lost count long ago how many times she felt indebted to Jo's actions to help the team.

To call it admiration would be an understatement; Jo was everything Sei wished to be and attain: strong resolve, elegance in body and mind, but a steely will whose course of action was undeniable. Sei felt close to all her crew, but Jo was without mistake different somehow.

"Nice work, Jo." Sei called back towards her computer system, communicating to her "best girl." She could almost hear the pouting coming from Jo's line.. and was that Jo's laughter?

Sei reclined in her seat, filing the paperwork, waiting for the team to come barging in, Meg to contend that she was essential to the reconnaissance mission, and how her and Jo were a perfect tea-

A team, something Sei would like to have with Jo. No, that wasn't it, Jo was her teammate, but it somehow didn't feel right nor the same. She was almost certain that Meg and Jo were far closer than that, but sometimes the solitude of her office made her wish to be a bit closer too.

Her eyes glanced upon the computer, and without much though she scanned through the files of the next person, if that could apply to the creatures they have witnessed, that would cause harm to Tokyo. Then there was Jo. She was an angel. An angel of death, but still an angel. Sei can not remember the last time she felt so driven. She had to find her, just a picture in her files and as much information as she could grasp. Jo was needed.

Jo seemed as if she would go anywhere with her partner. Meg was harder to convince that Jo would be living with someone else other than her. Sei had yet to grasp such jealousy. Its not as though Sei was entirely crazy over Jo. Not at first. Finding her was like a mission.

Sei yawned stretching back into her chair, as she heard the sound of the door being slammed open by Meg.

"Were back! I can't wait to actually have some food in my system I'm starved!" she called out with her usual enthusiasm though she all but collapsed into her seat. Sei walked into the main dining room of their 'home.' Smiling at Meg, a small smirk forming its way to her lips.

"He's out on a date." Sei said, her grin bearing. "We have plenty of food left over from last nights meal, all you need to do is warm it up."

"A date! How does a date suddenly give him time away from his job!" Sei breathed out forming a small sympathetic smile towards the girl. Hunger really can get the better of people. Deep down though Meg did have a heart for others, they just never were in the same place Jo was.

After their meal, Sei mentally decided to go back to her "office" to study more on the creature/monster they needed to abort.

Before she could turn on her heel, away from another scene of Meg clinging to her partners arm and cuddling up to the face of apathy, Jo responded. "You're not afraid are you?" It made her body turn around, looking at those crimson eyes.

Ah, the movie. Sei couldn't help it as she placed her palm over her mouth, her voice expressing much needed laughter. "Hardly, Jo. I've seen enough mutants already for a lifetime." The mercenaries eyes were stuck on her, even while her much loved friend clung to her arm, as the title sequence started.

It was a long pause, Jo's eyes communicating words that Sei would need several days to fully grasp. "Alright then." her voice, a bit softer, defeated? Though her trade-mark smirk returned.

"Good night, Sei." Jo's voice carried over in what felt like hours on earth. It was simple, short and Jo being.. Jo.

"Good night girls! I'll see you early tomorrow morning, alright!" Meg smiled a bit, before clenching her jaw a little as the first 'victim' showed onto the screen of their TV. Jo stared into her. Everything felt frozen, as long as her gaze could hold. This is what an Angel of death was like on her side, she couldn't imagine the fear being against her. It was terrifying. That same smirk returned to her.

Amy came into the kitchen around the time Sei set to leave, her eyes looked bloodshot. _Too much time staring at video games..._ "Hi Sei,!" the youngest member greeted with an energy purely reserved for her. Jo's gaze left the movie, swiftly at Amy.

"Uh.. Horror movies again? I might pass!" Amy laughed a little her eyes shining towards Sei. Her idol in many aspects. Jo looked unamused and simply waited for her leader's response.

"I'm going to call it a night girls." Sei announced again, finally noticing the chilling stare of those deep red eyes onto her. She was waiting patiently.

"Good night, Amy, Meg-" her voice caught itself before she looked directly into Jo's eyes. Time reversed itself, and Sei tried her best not to reflect on that shivering feeling all across her body. She was not a child anymore, only biologically a teenager but still, she did not have the time to look too deep into things. At last she breathed. "Jo." her voice was less confidant then she thought, she turned on her heel as soon as she felt her will come in to pull away from Jo's gaze.

She was afraid is she looked back she would be immobilized. It was hard to think tonight, their very introverted chef was going out on a date, would continue through this to live a semi-normal life..and could very well fall in love with the woman he met.

Her team wasn't like that. Anything outside of Bai-Lang was un-needed. She repeated in her mind, as she walked herself into her bedroom, enjoying the silence. She had never needed someone. Never needed anyone as much as her team..her family. Yet what held it together, was certainly Jo she had a strength unlike any fighter she has ever encountered.

What seemed like a mere tool became progressively more intimate even if they did only share a few conversations. Mainly involving their missions or them arguing amongst one another who's form of justice is truly right.

Sei could not keep reflecting on Jo, her gaze..and the rarity of a smile. All three things made her invincible for Sei to give up on. No matter what Jo had done to effect her life, she could never strike any nerve to truly feel disdain.

A chill aggravated through Sei's body in the night as her sat on the edge of her bed, clinging her fingernails into the soft comforter. The way her eyes held onto her. It was something she hoped would never come up again.

Why did Jo bring out every possible emotion in Sei? Even ones she thought never should have existed. Around one another there was always a spark.

The leader had come to many conclusions in her brain, but there was a chance..Jo wanted her to watch with her? To be around her more?

_I should have watched the stupid movie.._Sei convinced herself. Maybe then she could think of something other then Jo, her eyes, and how the hell she could break away from their hold?

A/N: The next chapter will be briefly descriptive of "Need Me" where Jo and Sei start to realize their own feelings..but it will go on into Jo's Point of View. :)


	2. Yearning

A/N: Hey this is Katel and i'm going to clear up some things about the style of this chapter. This chapter is written in 3rd person "omnipresent" as was the last one. There are several scenes which occur, where there is a page break ~page break~ it marks the end of scene A and the start of scene B. This story is a sequel to "Need Me" but- i'm re-writing the main scene from it as this story can be read by itself. The first two chapters are a prologue to everything that's occurred in the prequel "Need Me." Its taken from Jo's perspective at the start then shortly on Sei and finally the 'love scene' between the two of them (again in Jo's perspective).

~Page Break ex. JoSei~

"Sei." Jo slid the word off of her tongue in a breath. She couldn't quite figure out what was going on with her leader, and her actions would be affecting the whole team. Lately Sei had been out quite frequently and was most likely not communicating all but a few words to her co-workers.

Or to Jo it seemed that way, she was not one for conversations or vocalizing. It was irritating to the gray haired angel, as she sat around their 'dining' table, and leaned over to change the current station of the television. She flipped around the stations and stopped when a paranormal "spirit" was shown on the screen, and it loomed over a young girls bed. Waiting.. Now things were tending to get slow in the show and no actual fighting was involved, but it was better then nothing.

Jo took out a bowl of ramen she had nuked from the last night. The gray haired girl inspected the ramen which was sadly not as flavorful, and the noodles almost all stuck together.

Before Jo got to the idea of changing the channel on the television to one more fascinating she noticed her efforts being wasted as a new thriller was on that involved shrill screams from the opening sequence it was getting better.

A small knock came from the door of the girls trailer. Jo sighed, seeing as no one was currently around. Sei going to meet with her grandfather, and Meg for some reason thought going shopping for 1/2 priced clothes in a crowded mall would be a good idea. Jo felt she might as well watch the place.

Jo opened the door in a half-assed manner, as it all but slammed against the wall of the trailer she didn't bother to hold it open.

"Hello, Jo..umm" the short brunette hummed over his words, as Jo's eyes skimmed over him. "What?"

"You got Sei's message right, that I was coming in today." Jo shook her head scanning the table lightly until she saw a small yellow pad of paper attached to its surface. There was neatly written writing on its surface in black in.

'Jo,

Kyouhei's going to be dropping by our place around 2:00 today. He's going to be preparing some snacks and dinner for when I'll be back. Just remember to the let Kyo-san in if the girls go out,

-Sei'

Jo couldn't help but groan a little at the thought of losing privacy for the day, but let it pass as she noticed the nervous expression on her friends face. He really wasn't that bad of a guy, and he helped Jo save Meg and overall made sure their entire crew was well and ready for their missions.

The silver hair trickled over the note as she thought she had seen some kind of a symbol like a heart or smiley face..but then being scratched out at the end for a line followed by Sei's name.

The angel's fingers stirred around the note that was this time addressed directly to her, and she lost track of her previous thoughts..and almost felt a lingering fill within her.

Jo had been alone before and she had comrades, and more then a few come out of their life as fast as they graced themselves in. Memories of how close she's gotten to losing members of her team, Meg almost taken captive by that monster sized crow, Amy-who had turned out to just gonna out with their chef..and with Sei. As the granddaughter of the head of Bai Lan she was easily a target. Jo couldn't imagine where Sei would be, god forbid, she didn't have Jo to protect her.

It was frustrating to think at times Sei would proceed on missions without her, like the time she was engaged to be wed by a head companies son, and left herself open, stranded no weapons to protect herself. Just the three girls alone on that ship. And Meg and Amy as it seemed wouldn't help with combat, under most circumstances.

Jo heard a thump, which broke her focus only to see Kyouhei had fallen over trying to put condiments and other food supplies into the kitchen.

"I'm, alright." he answered with a breif chuckle.

In all cases this moment brought her back to days where it was just Kyouhei and her waiting back in the mobile home, and within an hour there'd be some problem.

When Sei came back she wonders if it would be a good idea for her to have a body guard with her. Jo would volunteer for it, of course as it would keep their leader and group more in tact. If Sei rejected the proposal she might just have to staple a gun to Sei's side so she wouldn't be out on missions without the right protection.

"Hey Jo, so are the others coming back or-" Jo gave him a glance for distracting herself from her thoughts.

"Sei's out with Bai Lan. And Meg and Amy went to some shopping mall.." Jo phrased her words carefully as to not give too much distain towards where they were. The malls had security at least.

Kyouhei moved cauciously over to where Jo was sitting on the table. Jo gave a smile, or a half of a smile but it was better then nothing. Just being on Jo's side gave you a feeling of security.

"You didn't want to go with them?" he asked curiously unveiling a plate of warm chocolate chip cookies to the table. Jo gave off a half smile before biting into the cookie. "I can't go there.." she mumbled out. "Stupid family traditions" -and the tasks their putting on their offspring, like living without a choice, goals already decided.

Kyouhei scratched his head. "No I mean uh.. shopping"

Jo simply rolled her eyes though bit her tongue realizing her mind kept going back to Sei. The thought of needing to rescue her again or maybe just the situation their leader puts herself into was irritating.

'Guess it wasn't worth asking,' Kyouhei sighed taking a caucious seat next to Jo. Shopping, clothes, fashion, sales and all of that stuff just wasn't her. She was more of a badass tomboy, one who thrived on fighting and the rush of adrenailine.

She smirked seeing the less then joyful grin on the chefs face and he realized what she was watching.

"Um, sorry I had missed the other day," Kyouhei formally apologized even bowing his head to her. Jo simply shrugged it off, which brought relaxation back to the boys features. "Its fine."

He couldn't help but notice a small amount of dis-ease in the angel's features. Though it was hard to tell minus the additional lack of speech, and the bit of shaking in her fingers as she reached for her chopsticks to continue her half-eaten ramen fest.

"Its not really a problem." Jo reassured with a smirk thinking of a certain hacker in their group. "Though I guess you could say Amy's been whining for new snacks while you were gone." Kyouhei returned the smirk with a small laugh of his own.

He got up from the seat softly walking his way back to the kitchen. Jo simply glanced in his direction then back at the television screen.

"Is there anything you'd want Jo? For dinner, I was thinking of cooking an Italian style dish for tonights dinner but so far were the only ones here," he paused seeing no real change of expression but she wasn't opposed or upset which was good. "So uh.. feel free to give me some ideas of what you'd want!" he smiled seeing Jo almost look thoughtful almost giving another smile before her attention turned to the television screen.

She was grimacing. "Kyouhei?"

For once she was starting to talk to him. He smiled. "Yes?"

"I mean doesn't it make since to want someone to just take precaution..not go off unprotected, especially living in this city." Jo fumed out a breath of release before grimacing "It'll just hurt our whole team.."

The chef looked bewildered. Trying to take the somewhat of an answerable question into his own meaning. "Well," he shuffled his feet back to the table trying to find some kind of expression within Jo. "I'm not exactly sure what your asking but if its someone important and you care about them, it would make since you want them to-be careful."

Jo all but slumped after hearing his explanation. It just made her head begin to hurt more. "Freaking Sei, is out with Bai Lan today most likely has no back-up plan and!" Jo stopped seeing an almost thoughtful expression on the chefs face.

"What the hell are you doing that for?" Jo questioned her eyes stern. Kyouhei simply repressed a grin and found his hand scratching the back of his neck. "Its nothing..I was just confused before about what you were asking" Kyouhei paused before hearing the door latch retract as a cheerful feminine voice was heard throughout the door. 'New game release.' Kyouhei figured he followed up before going back to the kitchen to clean some of the dishes Jo and he had used.

"You know I think its nice..you care a lot for her. Your friends." Kyouhei gave a soft smile.

"We're back!" a cheer was heard from the redhead girl with a new clean cowgirl hat on. It was Meg, greeted by Amy and their tons of shopping bags. There shopping spree good for at least a week.

So almost everyone was back, at least they had their team all in one place. Jo attempted to reassure herself, before finding a nervous jitter feeling through her body. She still felt irritated.

~JoSei Yuri lalala~

Sei had returned from the night of work, meetings and lastly finding the next mission they would be starting within the next few days. It was still undetermined in her head, how long it would take and the risks involved, hunting the once-human beings turned into monsters.

She looked across some files on the computer trying to keep her mind in check, she had come back much later then she promised, and part of her found it harder and harder to stay in touch with her team. Outside of giving them orders and missions.

They were like each others only family and it didn't feel right. She heard a bit of pouting from her office space. Meg and Amy toying at each other, and half-complaining half-discussing what Kyouhei and Jo were up to.

"Better be careful Meg, Jo might get taken away"

A groan came from the read heads throat as she acted out more irritated in her voice. "As if!"

While it all seemed ridiculous Sei couldn't help but think fondly over Jo's growth in the team. Her world used to be just "protecting meg" or not caring about anyone else. A one track mind where no one else could belong. But she was slowly open up considering Kyouhei, herself and the rest of the team important.

~JoSei Yuri lalala~

Jo found herself unable to sleep, as Meg seemed to fall asleep easily after her shopping spree and being 'on her feet' all day.

As the television seemed rather dreary and it was starting to rain on the outside, Jo found the next best thing. She decided to prepare for what she thrived on, the next assignment.

She took her body and thoughts to a bench in their "tool room" as she began cleaning the first of her two most priced weapons.

It was impossible to not get distracted as she had heard Sei finally approaching in the house, and closer towards her.

The black haired leader paused at the base of the door looking down her mind drifting elsewhere.

"Go on Sei," Jo spoke smoothly her voice draining out the silence that accompanied them. She watched with interest as Sei fully came into the room, but keeping a small distance away from her.

She wanted to grin at her leader. It was easy to catch her off guard, there was a certain satisfaction when she could do this to someone of Sei's rank. Soon to be leader over Bai Lan, Jo only hoped she was there by the others side or Sei would never act the way she does around her with anyone else.

"You came here to talk to me" and Jo felt it she felt Sei unnerve as she approached her closer, finally taking a seat near Jo on the bench. Jo couldn't keep her gaze away, as she waited for Sei to speak next. At this point who knows what would break the silence.

"Yes." Sei softly spoke out, and the tension came back into the air.

"I'll be going out tonight.." Jo continued to stare at her leader. 'Was that all..why would she be so concerned over that- "With Leo" Then Jo relaxed inwardly, no wonder she was out so long she had been given a request for their new mission.

The silver haired angel nodded, proceeding her to go on. Why would there be a problem there? This time Jo would make her point across though, one way or another that Sei shouldn't go out on these assignments unguarded.

"Does this involve Jango?" Jo asked simply, knowing there was a good chance it did involve him.

Sei looked flustered for a moment, exhaling quickly, noticing minor details of the room such as the bench they were sitting on and how Jo left her pistols to the side of her, focus no on Sei.

"Not a mission.." Jo felt her mind stumble back to uneasiness. "A date."

With that the angels mind just froze. It simply struck as something ludacris. There seemed no needed point of her seeing Jinno, one on one. It didn't seem like something Sei would need to tell her.

"Alright" Jo decided. Though her thoughts a little unbalanced on what she had agreed to, it didn't seem dangerous. The dark haired leader looked lost for a moment before her cheeks relaxed and she seemed to let out an amused expression. Jo lightly tossed her head silver strands of hair blocking her way of vision, as she noticed her leaders gaze on her.

"Not really.." Jo said honestly. She felt tension form in Sei's eyes as they opened slightly. Jo felt a shiver through her body. Was there something she needed to say here? Sei sighed almost retreating entirely. Jo gave into the temptation she had been yearning since she first became part of the Mercenaries. To keep someone by her side.

The silver haired angel grasped her leaders wrist. The words seemed to flow so easy ever since she made the advance to reach for her. "I just wonder why?"

Sei seemed caught off guard, not expecting the question. "Why wouldn't I?"

"You don't seem to mind it but you don't like him." The thoughts seemed to crash into Jo's mind and out her mouth, something she wasn't all used to nor opposed of.

"You don't know that" Sei said again her last words piercing into Jo's mind. Said girl was starting to lose resolve, the woman who had been on her mind, the person she cared for was trying to mess with her now. As if she wasn't aware just how much the image of a black haired teenager in her dark blue clothes. Her body free and expressive as if no one could touch her, but she wasn't invincible, Jo reasoned. "What if we were to get married?"

After that thought it became easier to reply, figuring out Sei was as tense and Jo had felt. "Would that also be an arranged?" she thought out loud, voice more bitter then she wanted it to be. She noticed the black haired woman have her eyes wide open, and before she knew it out of her seat and near the angel of death.

"_I__thought__you__liked__Jinno.__"_ Sei continued to plead into questions which Jo found to be distrations from what their thoughts were really on.

"You're not attracted to men..ever." Sei stated a bit uneasy, it was hard to resist the feeling of victory as Jo easily could answer the question with a smirk of her own. Not needing words. It was starting to come over the silver haired's mind.

"You and Meg.." Sei stated but Jo could feel from the shakiness of her voice she wanted some reassurence. It became painfully obvious what Kyouhei said was true and the reason for her frustration was Sei. She knew she cared for Sei and the thought of something happening to her drove her mind mad.

"Sei, I care for Meg she's my partner" Jo felt an urge to follow through and everything she had kept in the dark corners of her mind, felt its need to come out of her. "Sei, you have brought me something irreplaceable a wider view, and purpose for my life.." without it I would have lost myself.

She couldn't compute anything Sei was to retort next, whether disbelief or confusion at the angel's confession. Jo wouldn't let her go this time. Her hormones seemed to take over logic and before the leader could finish her statement "I see-" Jo placed her lips against Sei. What seemed from an outsiders mind to be a simple touch was making her mind feel blurry, and her eyes closed. Sei still had not reacted and it was over.

Jo felt everything weighing down on her and she left. She needed to sleep this off, her mind was going in circles. Jo headed over toward her bedroom, insomnia taking over her desire for rest.

~JoSei Yuri~

"Jo" Sei had spoken out, as if she was waking the girl from a deep rest. Jo had no intentions of denying Sei in her life now.

"I'm not seeing anyone, Jo.. For a while I wasn't sure what this-" Sei noted her hand between the small gap of distance between her and Jo who were now towards the hall leading to Sei's room. Jo placed arms around the leaders shoulders, and her mind went blank leaning in for a soft kiss.

She kept Sei close. "I never admitted to myself for needing anyone or-" the woman paused again her hand shaking to her side. "Or needing you and how i've needed you, Lately i've been out of balance to the point where i've been losing a part of myself completely. But I can't keep this up. I'm willing to take the risk." Sei leaned into the embrace as Jo lowered her arms around the leaders waist.

Sei filled the small gap between their lips. This time both of their eyes were closed and Sei gave in her own effort, though easily letting Jo do as she liked. It was a shame she couldn't find the strength to keep her eyes open enough to see Jo's reaction before their kiss. Jo deepened the kiss and Sei let her arms fly around the angel's neck.

Breathless and out of any reserve to hide her flushed face, Sei smiled at her love.

"So you're a risk taker now?" Jo teased a cat like smirk spreading across her face as their lips met again. It was only a night and the need to become closer and closer engulfed both of them. Sei lead her girl back t her room. Before she knew it Sei was up against the wall and Jo took the lead.

Before Sei's mind went completely hazed with hormones and release she felt words being spoken against her lips.

It felt like paradise as both Sei and Jo were flushed and only disconnecting from each other until their body reached the point of exhaustion.

Jo felt a huge burden slide off of her mind, as she felt part of Sei's weight on her. Jo tangled her fingers through soft dark locks, as Sei looked vulnerable and entranced at her love.

No one had reached that depth in Jo that Sei had. Her very purpose of existence, the excitement and overwhelming need for comrades, caring and loving others. It all started to come together as she became part of the 'family' Sei brought her into.

This night she felt herself rest easily her mind much lighter then before.

_You can need me Sei, the price being i'm needing you ._Jo thought over before drifting to a deep sleep.

~Katel~

Alright thats all for this chapter, and as i mentioned before this is meant to be a stand alone, so everything your reading up until this point is more of a background for what happened in 'Need Me' The continuation starts in chapter 3. And bloody hell I hate how the formatting is turning out here. R+R Please.


	3. Never alone

Chapter 3 Silver Lining

A/N: Hey everyone its Katel. Super stoked as this will be my last chapter as an 18 year old, my Birthday is this thursday =D I'm working on a NaruSasu/SasuNaru amv, so if anyones a fan check it out~ (Sponsorship done). Next Chapter is going to be fun! =D

~Christmas lalala~

The dark haired woman gazed at the small crack of sunlight that had awoken her. There Sei was, sheets crumpled, and her younger lover still asleep. Jo's silver hair sprayed on top of the pillow that she clutched with her arm.

It was surprising, and almost cute. The leader had been so used to seeing Jo during the worst of times, where it was frightening. All in all, Sei had never gotten this close to anyone outside her family.

"Hmm.." Sei mumbled a soft sigh to herself, as her eyes trailed over to the lighted blue numbers glowing from her alarm clock. It was already eight! Sei combed her fingers through her 'bed-head' induced bangs. Sei would have never slept in, but something pulled her back in. The brunette then fell back against her mattress, a finger daring to touch her "lovers" cheek.

They were intimate, truly bound to one another. For a first, Sei's feelings were able to reach her, and what Sei doubted she'd ever have in her life..she was beginning to see. Perhaps, being with Jo wasn't that much of an impossibility after all.

The brunette took another opportunity to touch the silver haired woman. Sei could feel the pressure in her chest as she leaned in closer to her longtime crush. How or when things deepened to this point, Sei didn't know, but again she felt she couldn't pull away.

Two fingers traced along Jo's jawline as she slept, Sei felt for the younger girls lips, and breathed out. Sei began to break away from the bed, looking at her clothes thrown across the floor.

"Your leaving?" the voice came out playfully, challenging Sei. She could feel the smirk overtaking the drowsy girl, before breaking out into a yawn.

"Oh..Its only eight Sei," the leader took her time to stare down the girl sprawled on her-their bed. Of course for Jo, her life was sleeping, horror movies and fighting, why get up early when you can refuel and get more rest. "Just come back to bed, its not like we have an early assignment or anything..." the silver haired girl reasoned ,stretched herself out to stop her leader.

Sei's face flushed, finally processing that what happened last night, and that it did in fact happen. Jo had the habit of sleeping in an old overgrown t-shirt and generally nothing else. This was real. Sei had been careless realizing her own state of undress, but felt less pressure on herself, as she turned toward her love. It was very slight and Sei doubted her own eye-sight for the fact, Jo smiled at her. Of course it looked like she was containing laughter as the smirk threatened to form over Jo's lips again.

"Well, Kyo's coming over today at 9:00, he's still our chef you know, and its not like we want to look unprofessional here..so hey-what's with the look?" Sei stammered out the last of her sentence, arms were wrapped around her, eyes possessing her, to come back down. It didn't take a genius to figure out who would win dominance especially with Sei's mind still in a flow from the night before. Confessing, kisses, touches, embraces..and it all feeling right. The latter was terrifying. Sei had to constantly shake to word love out of her vocabulary when she would see Jo now. She wasn't going to lose her edge.

The brunette melted into the kiss, finally kissing back, her hands grasping around Jo's waist as she felt herself falling completely against the bed.

As two took a break for air, Sei flushed again. They began to break apart, sitting up, their backs against the bed frame. The leader noticed a softness in Jo's eyes, before their lips met again, briefly.

"You can be docile~" she smirked, teasing the older woman, before leaning in again. "Its cute,"

From that Sei laughed, gazing at Jo again she reasoned "You should think twice about saying that. You might come to regret it later~" Jo of course took this as a challenge, grinning. The brunette smiled before collapsing herself against Jo's frame, her head landing against Jo's shoulder. The silver haired girl didn't say a thing, only an arm wrapping around the girl against her, holding her steady.

Jo remained silent glancing down at her lover.

"You should get ready," Sei advised a hand trailing around the messy sheets of their bed. "The others will be up soon."

The young brunette chef, approached the mobile house cautiously, knowing fully well this wasn't an average environment. Still there was something about this job he couldn't turn away from.

"Kyouhei, is that you?" a kind female voice replied right at the sound of his knock. It startled him a little. "Y-yes." Kyou's muscles relaxed after a few seconds, a smile formed on his face. Maybe this was the reason.

He saw the face of the tall, dark haired leader. "Come on in- Our whole group should be up soon" she replied, cheerful. 'Must be in a good mood' Kyouhei thought to himself. It was nice to have a boss, that was so understanding and nice. Another reason he didn't want to quit his job.

Then it came over him, as the boy walked up cautiously into the trailer/home, this was where everything felt right. Like his second home. Only without the constant judgements from his parents to get into sports, or getting a girlfriend, he could be him, and be accepted.

Kyouhei walked into the kitchen of the home, Sei guiding him. "So I have to meet with my grandfather around 11:00, so if you don't mind, I made a list of some food items we will need" she handed a yellow piece of paper. Kyo looked over it carefully. "Um..okay." he thought over what he could make with the ingredients.

"Of course feel free to add in your own ingredients if you have other ideas. Our girls really could use more variety, especially Amy." she pointed out mentioning the last epidemic where Amy nearly passed out on an overdose of candy and sugar-filled soft drinks. Kyou delighted in the fact he could have creativity with the daily meals.

Sei sighed, a hand cupping over her facial structure. "Of course, you'll be compensated for this. With some extra, it is around the holiday's after all" Sei announced a harmless grin on her face. Something was different, Kyouhei thought over, as he bowed before his boss.

"Thank you so much, Sei" he spoke sincerely, head bowed in front of Sei, who's eyes widened a little. She patted her hand on the boys shoulder, laughing. "Really, I am grateful for working with us..under the-" Sei paused her hand dangling in the air in a circular motion, grabbing for words. "-Unusual circumstances. We al really appreciate you." Sei explained. Kyouhei flushed at the complement and smiled. Noticing a familiar presence, a mop of messy silver hair entering outside of a bedroom to the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Jo." Kyouhei greeted, still nervous intimated by the fighter. Jo yawned a hand raised in the air as she headed over towards the empty coffee pot. "M-morning.." she sleepily replied, staring at the leader for a few seconds, intently then rummaging through the cabinets, confused as to where the ingredients have been moved. The fighter brushed her arm against Sei, and unconsciously watching Sei's figure twitch slightly.

There was something about Sei, Jo couldn't look away from, it was a constant nagging in her mind. She took a seat and collapsed her head into her folded arms on the table, eyes closed.

"I'll start making breakfast and get some coffee going," Kyouhei chimed, as Sei thanked him, heading towards her.. girlfriend? -who was passed out on the table, she took a seat across from Jo and gave into an impulse. Sei's thin fingers combed through the back of Jo's silver hair. She started brushing her way around the messy bed head and tangles, and eventually could completely feel her love hair. Jo didn't respond with any objectives an arm she had been laying on de-engaged itself from being a pillow, and she clasped her hand onto Sei's arm

The chef began stirring in ingredients, to a bowl for his omelette, mind still trying to process what was going on between the two women. He couldn't help but feel a little flustered, feeling more like a third wheel butting in. He returned to cooking, a blush formed on his face, as an idea popped into his head.

Sei smiled unsure if she'd ever find the nerve again the break away from this moment, and go on to fulfill the duties of Bailan's leaders, only grand-child. The responsibility she was born with and the things she truly wanted were starting to separate. Finally what her "arranged fiancé" had once said, and the doubts were starting to surface.

Jo sat her head up looking into the swirls surrounding Sei's eyes. What was bothering her, Jo could guess but it wouldn't have the same meaning as Sei confiding in her. Not even close.

"Sei," Jo whispered to her, not caring to notice whether or not their chef could overhear. "I mean what I said, and i'm not going to break my promises.." The brunettes eyes shifted away slightly, as she tried to calm herself. The leader on the other hand couldn't help but be worried about who was watching her, hearing her, and how others were judging her. She liked to have the comfort of having a cleared name, honorable and well received. Jo took the hand Sei had previously used to brush through her hair and held it firmly.

"You're not alone in this."

Sei finally created the strength to return Jo's gaze, and she felt her heart stop. Many things in her life had felt as if they were falling, and her only choice was to be the perfect successor, perfect granddaughter, but not now. Now Sei felt her safety suit right before her, the one who could catch her, help her and break through her barriers. Jo could save her, when she was convinced she needed no saving.

It was clear to Sei, she was in love with the silver haired angel. An angel of death, yet her savior. It was all far from normal, not that either of them were anyways.

Kyouhei stared eyes wide open to the situation, at first shocked. Never seeing Jo really reach out to anyone, or be so intimate. It wasn't obvious, but not surprising when Kyouhei looked back.

Either way Kyo felt happy. Two of the people who made him feel accepted and needed, were happy. Though he wasn't sure when the "relationship" started, if it was at that point, but it seemed to put them both in a better mood.

Kyou grinned. "Breakfast is ready!"

~Jo Sei Yuri love~

Sei had left towards her grandfathers, tearing away from her friends. Sei looked into her rear view mirror , staring at the silver "Subaru" van behind her. She smiled at the young couple in the car, before her car coming to a stop. The leader was reminded of her current predicament.

"_Woah, Jo's up" the energetic voice of amy, their techno genius spoke. "This is a first."_

_Meg looked unsettled. "The hell," she said, having known Jo the longest. "What's going on Jo?" she requested an answer glaring again at their chef. Sei had been heading out, and Jo looked as if she was about to fall asleep._

_~Flashback~_

_Sei reflected "It won't be long before the truth comes out," and she worried, whether she could truly need someone. If at Meg's request, Jo would leave, despite her own feelings. Because Meg was the first person to bring love, friendship and emotions to Jo's life. _

"_There's no use thinking about that" Sei said before parking her convertible into the private parking space._

The brunette drove through the light, and turned into the gated community where her grandpa was living.

She bowed politely towards the family assistants. "Welcome back, Sei-san" the young woman greeted directing her over to the garden where her grandfather sat.

The older Chinese man, smiled waving his beloved granddaughter over to the table he was sitting at. He patted her on the shoulder, then indicated she should sit.

"You look well, grandfather." Sei said, folding her hands together, not wanting to give anything away. That she hadn't forgotten about her duties, or what's she needs to be. "Its good to see you again." Sei stated, her voice softening but her body feeling stiff.

"How are you doing Sei? I haven't heard from you lately?" he asked simply a smile spread across his face.

"Well I-"

"I know things must have been hard lately and completing your next task for RAPT isn't going to be easy."

"No, its no trouble, I'm willing to help out Bailan in any way I can, I'm not thinking anyway about it, and I am doing fine, our missions will go smoothly."

The older man smiled at his grandkid, always being so polite, so far beyond her years. He couldn't help but to be proud. "That's good to hear, I take it your team has been well?"

"Uh.. yes. It is, our new chef has really helped with Amy and Meg's nutrition..and they seem a little more energetic. Our team's almost like a family a now, its nice..."

The older man placed a hand on Sei's arm. She felt still, not the same with Jo, just surprised, they usually would go on to Bailan and the actions needed by the syndicate. "..." her grandfather hummed out his thoughts.

"What is it?" Sei asked, a little surprised.

"You just seem so much lighter today? I think this 'team' of yours really is a good thing for you" Sei's eyes widened before her whole body relaxed, and she felt a bloodflow throughout her cheeks.

"Thank you," was all Sei could come up with. She wasn't sure then where her mind was nor who she was thanking.

~JoSei Yuri Love~

The silver haired fighter sat patiently in the garage, Jo looked throughly at her gun, something which had the power to destroy so easily, but also to protect.

If she had never had met meg she wouldn't have learned compassion and working with a partner. If Sei never came into her life she would have been a wanderer, forever alone.

The current thought of how long the meeting was taking caused irritation. It was already 1:30, and it wasn't as though Sei was in a rush. Jo held her pistol out into the air, standing in a pose, as if ready to strike. She sighed, sitting down again. "What do I do now..?" Jo asked herself bored. She was supposed to investigate a new cybot that had been disturbing citizens of Tokyo.

"Life really was boring before you," Jo explained to herself, clenching a fist. Jo looked over her surroundings carefully. The same room, life began to accelerate.

"_I wish you two the best," Sei had explained, solemn, and it irritated Jo. Did she really think she wasn't important to Jo, that she wasn't constantly on her mind?_

To think, she could have let Sei slip away and they would be at a standstill. Stuck at the same place they had been. Dancing around what was slowly eating inside of them. It was here they kissed. Here Jo finally received an answer to a nagging question. _Does__she__need__me__as__well?_As Jo hoped. 'Yes'

Jo faced the light, entering the previously dark garage, as Sei greeted her a smile, it wasn't perfect, but it was Sei and that was what Jo had loved all along.

"Are you ready?" Sei asked, her voice soft, and calming. Her smile started to melt in Jo's system before her battle instinct kicked in. The angel stood up proudly, zipping up her coat and rushing to Sei. Jo was inches away. She whispered to her leader. "Of course."

~Omake Interview..~

Sei: So that was chapter three everyone, hope you enjoyed.

Jo: I'm pretty sure I spoke more in this chapter then in the entire 24 episode series

Me: That's okay, its fan-fiction just wait until we get to the Christmas chapter.

Sei: *sweat drops* more cheesy romance.

Jo: Christmas fan-fiction? Arn't we going to go after the cybot who's destroying the people of Tokyo. Action anyone?

Sei: Your my mercenary Jo, you fight when we need money, or feel its just time. Action will be at the start of the story *don't make the writer mad*

Jo: The hell I care.

Sei: You don't want to be stuck in the next chapter wearing. Lolita clothing? Do you? (See Burst Angel Manga Vol. 3)

Sei: ^_^ Good

Jo: Though honestly you keep referring to last night, I don't get what your referring to.

Sei: 0-0 Really?

Jo: Yes..I mean I know that I-

Sei:..

Jo: Why was I censored?

Me: Rating regulations..I want at least one story to be T, though were getting closer to M every chapter. (All I write is smut)

Sei: ^^, well review everyone please!

Me: Sei it!

Jo: Unless you want to enter a whole new world. Welcome to fan fiction 0.0

Me: Yay!~

~Owari~

A/N: I love medications x3 Thank you readers for your patience on my updates. As a holiday special this December i'll be making a little Christmas chapter for Silver Lining, it will have copious amounts of angst and fluff :3 And yay i'm turning 19, scary i'm almost not a teenager. Yes i've been watching Please Twins/Teacher, =3. Anyways review if you liked this fic! Thank you. Love, Katel


	4. Christmas Special

Silver Lining: Chapter bonus 3- Christmas Special

A/N: Hey everyone its Katel and since i'm in love with the holidays i' super stoked to have my favorite yuri couple in a christmas fanfiction. Thank you to everyone who's been reading and reviewing you guys are awesome friends! I find it ironic our christmas special starts out so festive with another psychopath Jo has to go after, followed by traditional holiday decorations..and fluffy stuff! Oh and sponsership I dubbed my first Naruto song so if your into Boys Love as well as Yuri please check out my profile ^_^

~Enjoy~

"Our latest target is a criminal known for his attacks on women as well as sexual assaults on children as young as 9. He's been a threat to everyone in Tokyo Our job, simply to acquire as much information as we can on him and destroy him." Sei ascended her thoughts to the group of mercenaries.

"Needless to say, I'll need your help, especially you Jo" Sei dictated, feeling an eerie vain begin to pop in her head, she wasn't about to be under-classed by Jo regardless of how their private relationship was; she still had responsibilities to take care of.

"What a creep!" Meg emphasized grabbing onto Jo's arm she triumphantly spoke. "We'll take them down," the red-head grinned at Jo, "As I am your number one Partner!" she boasted a smile deep inside her face, so joyed to be by Jo's side again even she had less an adequate skills in combat. But Sei figured they grew up together, close friends, almost like a family..and Meg happened to come in at unexpected times, so she agreed.

"For the first part of it yes, but if the situation gets bad- I'd like you to stay inside for when we infiltrate our targets home. I have good reason to believe he's not living alone in his apartment and he will have other partners, some who are cybots as well." Sei emphasized her point to Meg, a cold glare was given in return.

Sei, figured she had done it, and feared for her team disbandoning.

"Oh and also it _is Christmas_ tomorrow so I thought since we are like family.." Sei chided, seeing an eyebrow raise on Jo's forehead. "We would have a _Christmas _'gathering', Kyouhei is coming with one of his friends, and our group of course. I even purchased our own Christmas tree." Sei cheeks flushed, at her announcement yes her team was getting older, but if it meant the team being closer. It was worth the humiliation.

"Yes, Sei?" Jo voice was soft but firmly encouraged her to continue.

The dark haired woman pointed to a brown closet down the hallway of their trailer, "..it'll take some time to set up, but I think it would really lighten up the atmosphere. "

"Yay! See Meg I told you Sei wouldn't forget about it!" Amy jumped up and wrapped her arms around the older sister figure she adored. She stuck her tongue out at Meg, who returned the gesture.

The silver haired mercenary gleamed at Sei, seeing her excitement of a holiday Jo merely passed by. She still hadn't gotten the hyperactivity Amy and Meg would share while bouncing up and down, during their announcement, Jo was "officially an adult." The dramatized actions tended to irritate Jo, but for some time she started to be happy seeing her friends happy.

Jo scratched the back of her messed up hair, and began to memorize the lining of Sei's face and the small spark of excitement that the silver haired woman could not help but smile at. A cold shiver began and Jo shook , her shoulders began trying to shrug off the feeling.

It was worse then the angel of death remembered. She was becoming fragile for her leader, and these silly holiday gestures, and lectures she put on were slowly becoming more and more interesting.

"Jo?" Sei had confronted Jo who was now isolated by herself. The dark haired leader grinned, taking advantage of the scrambled mess upon her lovers face. "Are you ready?" she asked very close to the younger girl. Her smile sinking into Jo, before she could shake it off.

Jo took her turn of control and filled a small gap between them, whispering in her leaders ear.

"Of course."

~~~Christmas Break~~

The dark haired woman gritted at the site she saw her girls in, specifically Meg caught unarmed among a hoard of cybots. It clearly wasn't fair and Sei worried over this. Not just her in specific but Jo was the only one Sei could truly trust to take care of herself. In a town as dangerous as this.

Then again that was Sei's own issue.

"Damn it!" Sei cursed into the communication screen to Jo and Meg. Of course Meg didn't listen to her, and she snuck along with Jo anyway. She would always be at Jo's side, even when it was illogical. But now was not the time to go on about partners, Sei knew how Jo cared for Meg. She also knew of Meg's feelings and her truth she'd never admit is that she really is just human and couldn't do anything in the situation at all.

Sei could tell looking down at Jo, her hands clenched around her weapon, and her eyes on the captured girl, it was wearing down on her. Not in the way Meg herself was irritating, though Amy and Sei could disagree in this situation, but that she would rush in without thinking. It was hurting the team.

Sei's mind blurred as she continued staring at her toughest mercenary, she could say the same for herself.

"Sei, its fine!" Jo confronted her eyes stern, she knew this was nothing they've been on countless missions before dealing with creeps. It struck a nerve her leader would get panicked over something, so easy, something she should know would be over and sent to hell in a matter of minutes.

Sei began to sigh, holding her head within the palm of her hand. She couldn't help but feel frustrated there always was a chance of casualties. No matter what relationship or lack of Sei had with Meg didn't matter, she felt a bond to everyone in her group. They were a dysfunctional but still a 'family.'

Jo stared intensely at the half-man, half-cybotic creature trying to hold Meg captive. It was sickening, and yet sad to see how a person would end up like that.

The silver haired girl held firmly onto her two silver twin pistols ready to take aim at anything that would harm a loved one.

Her eyes began to shiver and it felt another person took control of her for the instance she destroyed the cybot easily and managed to take Meg away from its hold. Jo gave Meg the signal to go, before their main target and every other of his partners flashed away in a fiery death.

"Welcome to Hell!" Jo grinned in a way that she knew Sei would be terrified of, but this was what she needed to do. She would always fight and as her world expanded beyond that of her partner Meg, she knew she needed to. She cared too much for others.

The silver haired angel was relieved to see Meg had gone back to the trailer with Amy and Sei. She bit on her tongue seeing the jittering swirl of fear in her leaders eyes. Sei sighed for a moment and forced a smile.

"Good work, Jo."

She wouldn't give up or lose Sei to fear, she would earn her trust and protect her until the end.

~~Christmas Break~~

Sei parked into the driveway, picking up some Christmas decorations, a star, ornaments and gifts for Meg and Amy, her gift for Jo long stored away.

Sei and Jo both arrived into the trailer. Their eyes widened, and Sei opened her mouth a little seeing a mess of tinsel, wrapping paper and ornaments spread all over the floor of the place.

"Hello?" Sei spoke, hesistant only to see both Meg and Amy in a comical state. Meg had flour in her hair, old oven mittens on and Amy was covered in frosting with some wrapping paper trailing on the bottom of her shoe.

"We thought, hey you've always taken care of us." Amy announced excited, running up to Sei in a warm hug. Some of the frosting on her landed on Sei but she didn't mind, her face became reddened and Jo winced seeing the tears held behind Sei's eyes.

She was always doing this, her mask. Her team meant the world to her, even if she counted it as business. The spark that lit up not only in her eyes but posture entirely gave that away.

Even Kyouhei had come, chatting idly in the kitchen with a tall brunette male. If Sei didn't know better she would have sworn they were dating. Kyouhei stopped abruptly when he saw Jo and Sei enter the household. "This is Akio, he was my friend from back in Jr. High" he stated, a glimmer in his eyes. Akio gave had a pause studying his friend, before he held out his hand to Sei.

"Its a pleasure to meet you," he greeted as Sei took the teenagers hand and shook it.

"The pleasures mine anyone who's a friend of Kyouhei would be ours, I believe our team would have had some serious eating problems, if it hadn't been for Kyouhei,"

Said boy blushed, bowed before Sei. "Thank you so much Sei.." he stumbled out and returned to a more relaxed tone as he saw Sei smiling, her hand interlocked with Jo. This was insurance to eventually tell the team what they expected all along. Kyouhei felt fingers massaging his hand before clasping around his hand. He leaned a little closer to Akio. They continued to talk and bake beautiful Christmas themed desserts.

Sei took her leave from the Kitchen to great Meg and Amy who were struggling to put the tree up. Jo quickly assisted after giving a small squeeze to Sei before taking over the 5 foot something tree that nearly assaulted amy.

Jo looked over her, simply awaiting orders. Sei laughed at her expressions, knowing Jo never cared for these holidays despite this she still helping out. It was something admirable that Sei hadn't quite expected from her. Jo was giving a face of agony, not hearing anything from Sei ,and certainly not wanting to carry the tree around all night.

"Oh, the tree. You can put it right there in the middle. That's perfect." she smiled, not knowing how much a simple compliment from her shook up the angel.

"Do you need help?" she asked referring to the tangled string of lights around the tree. Jo smirked, "No I've got this, Sei." her voice smoothed out her name as if it was delicate. She spoke right into her ear too, which helped a lot to add even more tension that night.

She wasn't used to relying on people even though she'd known since meeting Jo, Sei needed help. Even the small things like decorating the tree. What Jo, Meg, Amy and Kyouhei did- was so sweet, It was dysfunctional but they had become a family.

Jo beckoned for Sei to come over, worry burrowing across her face. Beside Jo was one of the bags filled with ornaments, and their very own star.

"I think Sei should put the star up." Amy announced happily sticking her tongue out at Meg. Though Meg's sweet side started in after seeing the luminescent smile ghosting over Jo's face.

"Fine, but I'm pretty sure I should be the only to add the ornaments and inspect if some people"she glared at the Amy. "Remember not to hang them one in front of the other"

She formed a soft and falsely innocent smile. "I would never do that Meg.."

Well it was agreed upon Sei went up to the tree trying hard standing on her tiptoes to put the star up. Every time she got it up there it flopped down and got lost amoung the top branches or it would only stay on for a few seconds because the branches couldn't hold the weight of it.

"I've got it." Jo took an initiative and wrapped her arms around Sei's waist from behind. "What are y-" but she didn't let her leader protest at this, there was nothing wrong they were putting the star up. The mercenary lifted up Sei to reach the top of the tree where she found the solution. There was a large branch on the top that needed to be sticking up, this was the one the star should be attached to. As she put the light up she felt her body being whisked down, Jo's arms still around her waist. A little to intimate and she knew Meg must be hating her.

"W-well" she said flushed "Let's add some ornaments now!"

The team attempted to ignore it, though it was quite hard to. They continued adding their favorite ornaments and put their own gifts under the tree,

The team exchanged their gifts, Kyouhei was giving a Christmas allowance as well as a complete 24 piece cooking set, including individual "cupcake" and brownie makers. He didn't know what to say. His face had the biggest smile and he kept repeating. "Thank you Sei" For everything, accepting me here and believing in my dreams and passion.

"I know you'll become a great Chef one day. Keep holding onto that dream!" Sei encouraged, her voice very light it just was filled with good energy.

He thanked her returning the favor and giving her the groups gift, yes it was less expensive but very well thought out. It was a scrapbook of sorts containing pictures of their missions, meals, holiday decorations and assorts of candids. Along the side of each of the girls page was a memo, talking about how important they all were to his life. He also of course made a gift basket for the group.

"Thank you Kyouhei this is so sweet."

"Akio also helped a little with the editing." he smiled at his friend on the coach a little bashful. "Well I didn't really do much."

"Still this was very sweet of both of you" Sei thanked great fully.

He was caught as he leaned down toward Akio on the coach his head resting against his shoulder. However Sei didn't say anything, nothing like 'its not normal' or 'I thought you liked girls' she just smiled. "Congrats." she spoke subtly so no one else in the room would hear.

Both Kyouhei and his new boyfriend flushed.

Sei gave gifts to Meg who received all new clothing and designer brand cowgirl boots. "They're perfect" she exclaimed. Amy had gotten a new computer games system as well as a "Action Replay." system to cheat the game. Amy grinned.

"Oh shit," Sei cursed herself almost forgetting how long their Christmas party had gone on. "I'm sorry but i'm going to have to leave to my grandfather's for Christmas, all of the Bai Lan workers are required to be there.

"Well i'm coming along." Jo stated, no caring to hear any protests or pouts from Meg and Amy that she's leaving them on Christmas eve.

"Huh, if you feel the need to-fine." Sei tried to make it all seem casual and that she didn't have a jealous girlfriend on her hand who would be inspecting everyone at the party.

"You guys feel free to stay here overnight we have extra guest rooms as well." Sei shouted seeing Jo going into her room. Again not caring to be suspicious and changing.

"Don't you need to get dressed up or something?" Jo asked, Sei sighed again.

"Yes..I do." her words came out and they dictated how awkward this changing session would be.

~JoSei Christmas Party alone~

Sei strolled out casually out of the mobile-home as if it were an everyday meeting to attend to. Though Jo could still spot some nervousness through her clenched hand and slightly shaken eyes. She was dressed in a long red traditional Chinese style dress with small purple flowers across it. Her hair was put up in a bun with a rose shaped silver hair tie.

Jo remained quite silent until Sei came in front of her. Her throat started to feel very dry, the dress made her look even more elegant more like a woman. Jo shook her head, not seeing her leaders hand grope upon her shoulder.

"Is anything wrong Jo?" she asked quite clueless.

Jo shrugged not answering, though she knew the older woman would find a way to get it out of her. She held the door open for her leader, Sei quite surprised she almost feel into the drivers seat to her car. Jo shrugged again as she got in on her side. "Well, its not like I'd want you to trip or something trying to get into the car.

Sei simply blew off the suggestion, knowing every word Jo spoke had alternate meanings. The dark haired woman chuckled a little and drove off.

They were going to meet with her grandfather and Bai Lan over Christmas eve. Sei insisted on going alone, but then the thought of last times meeting and how things can go haywire started to sink in.

There was no way any arranged marriages were going to happen either.

Jo kept a firm grip around her leaders arm. She acted like the perfect bodyguard-protective girlfriend to Sei. It was an understatement to say when men or women found themselves staring too long at Sei, Jo got a little pissed. And sometimes she acted on it, giving a glare that if looks could kill..well.

"Really Jo, you're going to scare our guests away.." she said put out, holding her forehead within her hands. Jo simply smirked, this was really only natural. They weren't going to lose each other. No way was Sei going to get separated with any of these Bai Lan workers.

_'No, you won't have to be alone'_ Jo pondered in a possessive way.

"Ah, and who is this beautiful lady" an older male voice asked into the crowd. The lot of many people separated as Sei's grandfather walked over to him.

"Yes, this is my granddaughter Sei, she's destined to take over Bai Lan in the years to come, there truly is no one more suitable." He spoke out distinguished a smile grace his face.

"And the person next to her?" the older man once again asked, curious, a suggestive eyebrow waved. He didn't even state a gender.

"This is Jo." and curiosity began to sparkle in his eyes, Sei could tell Jo was quite as annoyed so she held the girls crumbled hand behind her back. "She's my escort for tonight."

Then as soon as they confirmed in their minds, Jo was a girl, it didn't seem to matter the relationship he just went on his way.

"Thank you for taking care of my grandchild," Sei's grandfather gave a courteous nod, his smile even wider around his face. His eyes lit up seeing how much more at ease Sei was with someone at her side. "I'm very thankful she has such good comrades at her side. I know things are not easy now i'm Tokyo, but what you've both accomplished has helped greatly" He smiled at Jo, seeing Sei slowly separate away from Jo, as she released her hand.

"Thank you." Jo spoke still neutral even bowing for a split second at the compliment. Sei had thought she'd seen everything, even if it did seem like a teenager being forced to befriend people at a family reunion, it was still thoughtful. For Jo doing this for her it was so out of character, yet so sweet.

"Grandfather your much too kind, I hope to achieve with Bai Lan, what you've been doing these past decades and to bring Tokyo to a peaceful state." Sei breathed out the words so naturally, it was like her every day speech. Jo looked at the older man staring at her with great pride in his face, his smile looked like it would melt off.

Sei had her eyes closed almost like that was her daily prayer. _Her duty in life. _Jo pondered briefly she sighed a little at the responsibility Sei made herself uphold. There were things the rest of the team, never let known.

"Well, the festivities are about to begin so feel free to come inside to our main lobby for our gathering"

Sei walked on ahead, shortly after the older man. Her arm was seized by the angel and she was suddenly caught in a staring contest that felt lasted for hours. "I'm staying with you." Jo attempted to order, but the very slight flush of pink on her face gave it away as assurance.

"Thank you," Sei answered, her hand gripping around the younger women's arm. She laid her head against Jo, who again remained silent to the obvious flirtation and then Sei decided to go back to responsibility.

Gifts were exchanged in the reception room. A large stall green tree, at least three times the size of the tree in Jo and Sei's home. It was decorated with very detailed glass ornaments, ranging from all different colors and shades. A large glowing white star was sat at the top of the tree, it magnified everything underneath and really made the whole tree more beautiful.

Sei's grandfather had walked over to the pair over girls with a small wrapped box. There was gold covered wrapping paper and a small white Bow on top of it. Jo couldn't help but stare it was intriguing the diamond necklace shaped into a dragon, that must have cost a fortune even engraved with her name in Kanji on the back of it. Sei held her hand over her lips and tears again would form.

Sei however had to struggle not to led a few fall her hand nearly suffocating Jo's. "Thank you..so much." The acknowledgement from her grandpa was wonderful, it was like having two 'family's to spend on Christmas with.

The chinese woman held tightly onto Jo's hand before she bid, each and every organization member on their way out of the mansion.

"Thank you Grandfather," she hugged tightly onto him kneeling down due to his disability. "I love you, very much. "

Jo stood by idly before hearing those words. The first time she heard it uttered from Sei's lips, it started to make her cringe. They were family after all, but perhaps in the future it would be just as natural.

Sei finally left the holiday party, hand and hand with her "escort/bodyguard." Her chest tightened, and she stared at the timeless decoration hanging above the doorway.

Yet looking behind her she had known everyone already left.

The small green plant tied with a large red bow, caused a larger form of laughter Sei hadn't recognized was her own.

"What is it Sei?" Jo asked curiously her voice very light as if she were whispering into her ear.

"Its Mistletoe. You see there's a tradition that began where when two people stand underneath it..well-" She didn't know how to break something so simple with someone she was already intimate with. Jo probably wasn't even interested in Christmas let alone stories.

"Never mind." The angel shrugged as they both got into Sei's car and drove off.

~Back Home break~

Sei yawned driving the red sports car into the 'driveway' right before their residence. She death glared the alarm clock that sprung out bright numbers "

Jo held open the red door to Sei's car for her, she leaned in and smirked. Her lips touched Sei quickly. Sei nearly fell back at the surprise to which Jo snatched the dark haired woman's body against her own. It was an accidental embrace.

"Ah.." Jo clarified in an awkward voice, almost cracked. "Amy told me about that Christmas tradition before, 'Missal tow-' or whatever that stupid traditions called" she pronounced the name a little annoyed, her pointer finger swirling in the air sarcastically showing her thrill for the holiday.

"I know you like this though and I like it way more when your happy." Jo admitted embarrassed at the glow in Sei's eyes. "Che, I mean I can't have a leader who's depressed around the holidays, can I?" she teased, again holding her leader close. This embrace was meant to be intentional.

When they broke apart, Jo saw her lover lean down by the tree. "This was supposed to be one of your gifts but I wanted to save it for later."

Jo's eyes engaged on Sei for a moment, before she took the box from her hands. Jo unwrapped thy e paper mercilessly, really caring about what Sei put inside. To this action Sei felt something like a vein popping on her forehead but she blew it off. Jo was holding the gift itself like it was so delicate. She looked over the usually thought to be plain "orange" colored scarf, it had her name engraved on it and held it like it was the most precious piece of clothing to her. As she unwrapped the scarf Jo saw inside of was a small ring.

Jo had that same smile that seemed to only exist for intimacy her eyes were glimmering as a light glow of red mixed into her eyes.

"Thank you, Sei. _Beautiful_." Jo spoke those words separately making the moment linger, this gift was coming straight from Sei's heart so all it could be is more then she would ever ask for. It was the gift and the giver that held create such a sensation through the angel.

Jo was baffled for a moment not sure what it meant, she didn't know how someone would react. On the inside it made her really glad, and relieved. "I also have something for you." she gleamed looking Sei directly eye to eye.

Jo reached into the pocket of her long coat. The ring in her pocket was a simple gold band a small rock upon it in the shape of a heart.

"So does this mean?" Sei asked uneasily "We're engaged or something.." her voice strangled out and her face heated up knowing fully well she wasn't ready to reveal everything she felt now.

"No, I don't think I even understand what marriage and that is suppose to mean, but I do want you by my side, and I'll promise to protect you, as long as i'm still breathing, I will be with you until the end," Jo said as she placed the ring on Sei's delicate hand who's eyes were forming with tears. _Its a promise_

Sei in turn managed to hold on and place her own silver ring on Jo's hand. She kissed Jo much more passionately then she had before and worried someone may come up early since it was Christmas morning.

She led Jo back into the room that slowly changed from 'her' to 'their' bedroom. It was simple kissing, passionate. Some long and warm so short causing their heartbeats to race to the point where it blocked out all other sound.

Sei laid on top of Jo worn out her head rested on Jo's chest where she could hear her heart racing just like her own. Sei drifted to sleep shortly before her lover their hands intertwined still having their rings on.

Jo couldn't help but look helpless she was drawn to Sei and the need to be close to her grew every day. She looked at the scarf lain out on the bed with her name engraved and her ring. She kissed the ring on her finger, smiling down at her girlfriend.

"I love you." she whispered making sure her partner was asleep. "Sei.."

~Thank you for reading Break~

A/N: I consider this to be a random mission as I don't recall the exact episode but were before the Kyoto arc where Takane steps in. Love her or hate her she seems to strike a nerve between the group, and I can imagine more love triangles going on. I am obviously not an action writer (despite my love for shounen-series) but I like to get inside characters heads during the "fight" scenes. Its harder for me to write action in fan-fiction because I like to try to stay in tact with their own fighting styles..with original novel characters its easier to write my crack. Jo and Sei are not engaged and have not said "I Love you yet.." consider the ring a promise ring. Overall I love the holidays and will keep this ongoing through 2012 and make a valentines day Fan-fiction chapter ( OCD with reading those.) This was very fun to write :) See you guys next year! Make good new years resolutions mine has been to continue going to sleep (9pm) and getting up early (5am) its given me a lot of energy! Merry X-mas! Love-Katel


	5. Where the heart and mind part Part 1

Jo x Sei- Valentines Day Spectacular.

A.N.: Okay well lesson learned I slack off easily so Winter classes were not my strong suit. We'll get out of holiday mode soon but if you (like me) love V-day and holiday chapters. Gomen-ne for no chapter break between xmas and Valentines. For those of you just tuning in. Jo is a silver haired mercenary (who is referenced as an angel of death) and Sei is dark haired the leader of the group, who's the granddaughter of the leader of a powerful company. This is chapter 4 (0 being the prologue but is in a different arc and can be read as a stand-alone.) Enjoy~

Chapter 4: What the heart and mind part- Part 1.

Jo had slept by the raven haired woman again that night. Again her heart started beating harder, faster and terrible nightmares brought her awake. She really cared for the woman, and what was scaring her were the soft three words she spoke.

For the sake of her sanity, she did get caught in the moment. Seeing her leader so happy during the holiday season and festivities. It was quite sweet. It was often hard to see a docile side of Sei. Well a relaxed Sei.

"I love you." she whispered making sure her partner was asleep. "Sei.."

"Che- such an idiot," Jo chided to herself slamming her face against the pillow. She was not afraid of anything, taking down an army of 100 armed cyborgs or cold blooded killers. Jo could handle that. Actually getting down to the point where she explains the mystery of how deeply she needed Sei, terrified the hell out of her. Were people just supposed to scream out the words 'I love you', as soon as they know or plan an event to declare it. It all seemed more complicated then it needed to be. Jo caught her face practically melting in a smile as she noticed herself staring off again. Jo had done that before, generally during lectures, or rants from her team but that was different. She wasn't tuning out, she was completely sucked into Sei's life. Jo's forehead met her pillow again.

"_I love you? _So freakin great" Jo spoke aloud the thought that had been raking around her mind for the past few months. Irritated the girl started shifting again around the mattress. The dark haired woman stirred with her eyes opening half way. Her face was drained. "You're up this early?"

Jo felt her heart clenching and punching against her chest. She tried to breathe away the nerves. Sei didn't let her go. "Its 5 in the morning-" Sei accented with a yawn, a hand covering her mouth.

It struck a cord in the silver angel's mind. "Morning.." she greeted in a groan, her voice strained to the point where the 'ing' would not properly form. Jo grabbed onto her own forehead moaning. Sei gasped as she felt familiar arms stretch out in front of her and trapping her back down to their bed. Sei had opened her mouth only to slowly shut everything down with a yawn. The silver haired girl kept her arm onto Sei she rested her forehead against the older woman's chest. Sei felt herself gasp and her eyes bug out, confused. She looked over to her generally stoic lover, and grinned. Jo's expression was warm again her face in a relaxed smile. It was quite different then her normal smirk.

"Well I didn't need to get up this early." Sei commented. She reached for the crinkled blankets near the edge of the mattress and pulled them over herself and Jo. She really could not do much else but retract herself closer to Jo. She didn't have the strength to push away Jo, not this early in the morning at least.

Sei's eyes closed as her mind drifted elsewhere. Jo's eyes remained closed but she couldn't bring herself to completely fall asleep. She needed a while to think things through. Sei's natural charm just wasn't making anything better. Sleep would help, somehow.

"Oh Sorry~" the soft-spoken male shut the door and fled as if it was about to erupt. His face was flushed bright red. Jo buried herself against Sei. Things were only getting more complicated as she was awake.

~Valentines Day~

Sei tightly held onto her blue coat before leaving her room for whatever time it was she had done so. In front of her eyes was not the familiar girl she had spent the night with. She felt a warmth around her sides, where there youngest member stood giving her a hug. Amy smiled. Sei bent over slightly to pick up the small heart shaped box.

"What's this?" Sei asked cheerfully. Amy shook her head, shrugging. "Its a Valentine Sei, you know its Valentines Day." she spoke rolling her eyes at Meg.

"Its not like its a worldwide holiday, Amy" Meg laughed and shrugged sitting inches away from Jo. She grasped onto the silver haired woman's arm. Jo made no protest but simply left her seat, Meg now pouting.

"Where do you have to go now?" Meg replied in annoyance. Jo had been skittish lately, even more so around the group.

"I'm just going to go outside," Jo spoke in a rather bored tone, she tried and failed not to notice the stupid smile on Kyouhei's face as she walked by Sei. Her body began to warm up the closer she was to her leader. In that split second she saw Sei up close. Her flawless skin and subtle make up now done. Her lips looked much softer and were a lighter shade of pink, her eyes from this distance were..

Jo held off on the thought holding a hand over her nose, not that she believed in the old Japanese myth of her nose bleeding but she wasn't going to risk it happening.

Jo figured leaving quickly would make her just seem annoyed. It was perfect. Its not like Sei was going to tell the group of their relationship so she'd keep this distance.

Sei's eyes trailed after her but it was too late. Jo excited toward to roof of their mobile home. "Arn't you going to open it?" Amy asked in a sweet tone she reserved only for the leader of their group.

Sei turned to Amy, a grin repairing the joy back to her eyes. "Of course." She finally gazed down at the small pink box and untied the red ribbon surrounding it. Inside were oddly shaped chocolates some in a circular shape and others with chocolate excess attached. Sei reminded herself to pick up some cards in return for her team. How did she manage to forget it this year?

Meg also grinned, "We both worked with Kyouhei to make these for you, though as you can thanks to a certain someone it didn't turn out as planned"

"Thank you" Sei bowed a bit too formerly for her age, making the girls grin. "I appreciate the effort all of you did, its so sweet.. Though I feel bad-"

Amy stopped her again holding a hand right in front of her own face. "Its nothing really Sei, I mean you've really helped us a lot."

"Consider this another small gift of appreciation. I'm sorry I have to go so quickly I'll be back around 5.. and I have some food prepared in the Kitchen, help yourself." Kyouhei spoke his voice rushed as he struggled getting the apron off of his body and left to the door.

"Oh." Sei came to the realization, Kyouhei shut the door behind him after one last 'thank you' to Sei. "Now I see why he got it off."

Meg and Amy looked at each other. "He's going out again..!"

Sei smiled, "I should have guessed it," she recalled their chef's behavior over the past few weeks. It was only natural for his age. Sei sighed hearing Meg and Amy argue over who his 'girlfriend' .they assumed, would be.

~Yuri Break~

Kyouhei returned into the mobile home, to see none other then Jo. No one else but Jo. A note was left clarifying Sei had left to run errands. Amy and Meg were apparently at some festival, according to Jo which she didn't need a part of.

Jo stared into the television lifting her head out of her arms to look at the teenage boy. "You're back."

"Yeah" the boy responded nervous, rubbing his hand behind his neck in thought of his previous time. He felt around his face as if he could wipe off his current blush stained face.

"How was your time with Akio-" Jo smirked taking a bite of the french-fries dipping them in a small pile of hot-sauce on her plate.

He cringed seeing how effortless is was to swallow the food, that would ordinarily burn someone's throat . "How did you know..?" Kyouhei asked not completely suprised.

"We saw you two at the Christmas party..its pretty obvious" Jo shrugged. "You didn't seem like the type who would want a girlfriend..or well I guessed" Jo's tone failed to show the enthusiasm she was getting off of this game.

"I-its not like I don't like girls or anything. I just wish people wouldn't always assume"

"Assume..?" Jo was interested, her eyes darting away from the television set.

"Like my mom, she's thought of me as being her 'gay son' since I was in Kindergarten and Akio's the first boyfriend...its not like I've known all along, or that its easy to just outright tell everyone." Kyouhei was not amused, his face was decorated with wrinkles and he rubbed his eyebrows with his thumb and forefinger. This was starting to give him a headache.

"I know, I mean guys or girls I don't really care.." Jo spoke out, unexpected her face scrunched into a half smile. "You're still you and a valued member of our team."

Kyouhei walked closer to Jo who was still sitting in front of the nearly muted television. Her eyes geared toward him.

"What?"

"I'm just not entirely used to hearing that," Kyouhei's eyes brightened. "You seem to have been in a good mode lately."

Jo adverted his gaze. "You saw right?" while her tone was neutral she was a bit irritated and closed her eyes.

"W-what did I see?" Kyouhei asked in defense. He held his arms in a cross formation before his chest guarding him.

"This morning.." Jo didn't want to say it out. "Me and..Sei" she felt herself swallow hard. It didn't have to be this difficult did it?

Oh! Kyouhei held his breath momentarily as he felt blood rush to his face. It was early in the morning around..6 where Sei was supposed to be awake, he just wanted to confirm with her.

"Just say yes." Jo held her forehead against her palm and sighed.

"Okay .I-I did." the chef stuttered out, afraid of upsetting her more

"...And-" Jo started

"Its not my business, so you don't have to worry about anything." Kyouhei reassured walking directly in front of her, holding a hand on his friends shoulder. She didn't shove him away but gave a baffled look.

"Its gonna come out.." Jo's voice was much cooler and melancholy. She turned off the television in front of her and focused on the teenager. Her eyes were dead serious, I don't care either way but I don't know about Sei.."

"And it bothers you." Kyouhei examined, biting down on his lip after realizing what he said. Jo was practically clueless when it came to these situations. He couldn't turn away now, not after realizing he really was valued by someone.

"Well, I guess the best way would be to find out directly from her.. to see how she really feels about this." He smiled at Jo's lost side, it was refreshing to actually help her for one.

"You and your boyfriend-well you _love_ him right?" Jo mumbled resting her forehead back down on the table. She had coughed out the world _love _as if it was like poison to her throat.

"W-what?" Kyouhei shifted nearly falling over to the table where the mercenary sat. He hadn't expected that, this was his first relationship after all. It struck him that Jo was an actual teenage girl, and she would quite likely would develop feelings towards someone sooner or later.

"Arn't you supposed to be helping?" Jo pleaded. The silver haired woman looked up at her friend, hating any feeling of desperation. "I'm sorry I guess I just don't understand how _these things _are meant to work" she half-apologized, her face looking drained.

The brunette male couldn't give up now. A idea sparked within his mind that surprised Jo and revitalized his own spirits. "Wait a second.."

"Hmm..?" Jo asked trying to sound more casual and less confused or curious.

The young chef slapped his fist into the center of his hand making a slight 'pat' sound. "I can't believe I didn't think of it before.

"There _is_ one method i've used to better express myself." his face was flushed as he grabbed Jo by the wrist and led her to the direction of the kitchen. She came along but shook off his grip easily after a few seconds. The damn look of determination in his face, when it came to his forte, Kyouhei seemed fearless.

She stared at the kitchen decked with bags and bags of ingredients, some probably for their dinner tonight. Inside one of the cabinets he started pulling out a large bowl and pulled out a few containers and jars all throughout the kitchen.

"If it sounds alright to you we should get started before everyone comes back," he threw an apron to the silver haired woman. She glared, despised of the fabric but tight it on quickly looking at the clock and noting the disappointed look on kyouhei's face.

"Alright..." Jo started heading into the kitchen.

~JoSei love~

A/N: Heh so Jo's going to do some baking. I was originally going to use Sei but it just seemed more funny to put Jo in that situation. Happy Valentines Day everyone! Don't feel sad if you don't have a Valentine you can still be loved and not have a 'valentine' :D I love you guys as you are awesome by reading what I write. It inspires me more and more. Part two will be out soon (I'm thinking this weekend) Jo aggravation/distance in this chapter will be explained in part two as well as the Valentine's Jo received (muhaha)...I'll continue the story as well as some in anime-scenes. Takane is going to be in the next chapter so we will get into that Arc around this time in March...Love you! xoxxoxox Katel


	6. Where the heart and mind part, Part 2

~A/N: Hey as promised a new chapter is up. This is M rated and my first lemon written for this site..actually. I try not to seem so dead, but updates take a while. My schedule is all crammed 'chilling out with the crew at the schoolyard..and trying to make the grades somehow" so the free time I do spend is.. A. reading other shippings.. B. Writing sis-con novel C. Young Justice D. on hentai..and we all know where that leads. xD My summaries make no sense,are not relative to the story. Let the Yuri speak for itself. Jo and Sei are together, Sei hasn't accepted her feelings yet but is pretty sure she loves the silver haired angel. blah blah..Angst ensues and we left of with Jo attempting to cook something for Sei, so we'll have a Valentines Day section and flash-foreword to the current story. Jo/Sei sex riot 2012!~

-~When there's trouble you know who to call - Burst Angel~-

This was hell. Yes, literally _Hell's kitchen_ was opening. Pots and pans were scattered throughout the counter. Kyouhei had the stereotypical fluffed up white chef hat. Additionally he wore a goofy grin, like a man in love as he stared out the window.

'_3:13..Still plenty of time left before I see him..'_

Kyouhei still hadn't accepted the term boyfriends, and only recently got the courage to say he was dating, in front of the mirror, without blushing wildly. 'Akio' Kyouhei thought with admiration, a blush moving its way up the boy's sensitive skin.

"So how far did you two go..?" Jo asked curious, though her voice hardly portrayed interest. She rested her elbows against the counter, a hand supporting the girls face, as she smirked at him.

"Well we've only been dating for a couple of months and he wants to make sure were both ready before we-WAIT WHAT?" Kyouhei's dreamlike state had awakened, but not early enough so that Jo was oblivious to his chatter.

"Like I didn't know before, but its Valentines Day right? Assuming Akio's been with other guys, and he's _surprising you'_." Jo breathed out a tired breath, scratching the hem of her chin. "I'd say goodbye's to your virginity while you can." She had to say that. Like Jo didn't already know he was inexperienced, she had to point out what had been bothering him all day _'Damn'_ Kyouhei thought feeling the need to run out of the room. He tried hard as he could to force away the growing flush.

"This isn't about me and Akio!" Kyouhei shouted over the few incoherent words Jo attempted to bring out of her mouth. Undoubtedly more teasing. Though to be honest, it was much more refreshing then staring at a TV screen. They had something in common. A _pansy_-chef and an angel of death, it was ironic. Jo for once looked off balance, her eyebrow raised. She gave a light punch in the arm to Kyouhei. She wasn't one to be surprised, even that little bit easily. "Didn't know you had a backbone in there." she replied, at last amused.

"Yeah well its not like I don't have personal priorities of my own." Kyouhei stated, Jo played along raising her hands in the air.

"Did not want to get you upset." again she grinned, always had to be on top. Kyouhei knew a focal point, it was dirty but would break his tension.

"So are you and Sei i-intimate yet?" Kyouhei gulped his throat feeling insanely dry, not able to form a more stimulating word without losing oxygen.

Jo didn't respond, and shrugged looking at the ingredients to make the Valentines Day dessert. The cocoa now seemed far more entertaining than Kyouhei's attempt at making her be flustered. Still the mental image, of the beautifully shaped and large chested woman. She couldn't help but form the fist in her hand, desperately wanting to track down any lovers Sei must have had before her. Sei was gorgeous and from a well known family she had to have attention.

Jo's face for the briefest of moments, illuminated a small trail of pink from under her nose.

"No-" Kyouhei spoke in shock.

"What?" Jo retorted not really as upset as her voice portrayed.

"Are we doing this for Sei, as a way too..." he didn't know how to phrase it, but playing this level of matchmaking made the chef feel the need to wash his hands.

"Whatever you're thinking..forget it..I just L-need her." she couldn't say what she wanted, but ended up saying what brought the small blush back for a moment. Kyouhei remained silent, not wanting to prod on.

She said too much. Jo realized, and it wasn't too long before they got to mixing the chocolate ingredients together. While the blush escaped her the heat clung to her face.

She grabbed a large silver spoon and started whipping the ingredients in the bowl, practically beating them! The chef was afraid the bowl might break open if she added any more power

"Uh..Jo." Kyouhei approached in caution. "Lets try just use this." he held out part of the metal egg beater, and plugged it in. He wordlessly instructed her, mixing the ingredients smoothly with the electronic tool.

He grinned at Jo, who nearly returned to doing the same. _'It won't take that long'_ he hoped. Jo wasn't too tactful as of now, and he couldn't afford to buy new tableware after the money he spent on his boyfriend.

-~From their trailer they have a kick ass Mecha (Burst Angel!)~-

Jo swore she could feel the groan escape herself. Meg flat out dropped the shopping bags she had been holding, and gaped. Amy on the other hand was pointing and laughing, all but falling onto the floor.

Sei's eyes were similar to Meg's, confused but froze in there tracks as she met Jo's eyes. She saw the small red ribbons decked across the table, small heart shaped boxes, and of course the mess of chocolate and dirtied bowls in their kitchen. Even Jo had some of the sugary mixture smeared across her top.

She at first wanted to laugh, it was far too rare to see Jo at a loss of words like that. It was rather_ cute_. Sei smiled warmly ignoring the pink tints threatening to escape onto her face. Her chest felt rather warm, as she put the pieces together.

Sei wasn't sure Jo even cared enough to pay attention to this holiday, as it was more of a consumers interest. The dark haired woman was targeted by the angel's eyes following her expression as she dropped a plastic bag, dark green stems peering out of the bag.

The woman looked a little flustered, and Jo managed to fight down the smile she wanted to express, one she'd save for Sei later. When they were truly alone. It wasn't that she cared who saw, but Sei..how much her image as a _'good leader'_ meant. Though Jo felt no reason they couldn't be as they were and still work.

Sure Jo worried for Sei and wanted to protect her a ton, but that was always as things had been. She cared for all of the team, in that manner, the same.

"Guess you're back early." Kyouhei broke the silence, giving a smile to Jo. He was undoubtedly enthusiastic about his upcoming date. So unnaturally peppy today.

Meg was first to speak up, had Amy stopped her tear forming laughter, she also would have talked.

"So what is this..?" Meg looked around the room, trailing her finger against a smear of chocolate on Jo's chest. Jo could feel the leer from the oldest member of the group, it caused the angel to sport a large smirk, intently.

"Chocolate? You've never been into the holidays-" Meg asked even more confused. "Is there something wrong Jo or..?" the red-head felt for a temperature, at which point Sei was fuming, wanting so badly to pry away from Meg's hand what was clearly her.

Kyouhei broke the silence. "Uh..you see I needed some help making some treats for Akio and-"

Amy pointed this time towards Kyouhei "Ooh, so you really are gay, then? AND with that cyborg guy..." she grinned, "Totally did Meg, 10 BUCKS. NOW." her grin became more cheeky. Jo took a last look at Sei before heading to the rooftop. She held her thumb, pointing up for her to meet.

Sei nodded and laughed a little at the group. _'It would be more surprising if someone in the group __was straight.__'_

Kyouhei shook his head. "Wasn't it pretty clear when I brought him over for Christmas"

Meg who was stuck shelling out a ten-dollar bill, shouted. "NO!."

Amy laughed. Their family was acting like themselves again.

-~ When there's mutants on the attack, you can rest knowing Jo has your back-

Jo leaned in comfortably, hands behind her back, protecting her head. She was able to tell undoubtedly when Sei was there.

Kyouhei had come up hours ago, most likely to talk to her about his date. _'He's not too bad'_ Jo thought to herself, closing her eyes. _'Kid made up a cover story for us..'_ Her eyes opened as she saw the dark woman fidgeting a little against the door way. She clamped her hand into a neat fist, before breathing out.

Jo waited staring into the enticing woman in front of her. The kind cobalt blue eyes and that compassionate smile that led both of the girls into this situation. That all but forced Jo into responding to the stares, the smiles, everything. She couldn't just let it go.

"Ah.." Sei motioned in the air for words, grasping her hands out as if reaching for something. "That was..." she couldn't finish and the silver haired girl was getting tired of this game.

She didn't care about the secrecy or what they team knew. Sei 'had' to know by now, it deemed impossible for her not to.

"It was_ for you._" Jo shot her words straight to the point. Sei's eyes lowered, she still wasn't able to react. Or know how to.

"That's very sweet of you" Sei's words became lighter and her cheeks again became colored.

Jo shrugged, a smile still escaping, unintentionally. Jo looked into Sei's dark eyes, and wondered "So we're going out? Some maniacs again?" Jo asked, a sharp cackle. She lost the rest of the laughter as her leader had come as close as possible to her now. Words were not as easy for the Jo, not now. She closed her eyes entirely. Her trust remaining with her leader.

The dark haired woman leaned in the remaining inches towards Jo, sealing the girls lips with her own. She let a groan escape her as she felt Jo's tongue come into her mouth, inside her mouth almost as soon as it asked for entrance. It was hard to think they could be closer. Jo pressed Sei's head against her body. "Unfortunately." she soaked into the warmth of being pressed against the other girls body.

Another kiss was exchanged this time initiated by Jo, her hands grasping Sei's shoulders, keeping her close, breathes hitching. Sei having to break out, forgetting to breathe. "Sei." Jo spoke warmly against her lips.

"I have a gift for you too." Sei replied in a small smile, at last discussing the earlier conversation. "Get ready. We'll talk about this after..okay?" her words didn't need to be answered. The silver haired girl embraced her, awkward as it was, hands grasping for nearest skin contact. It was still warm, a warmth, the leader had to leave.

"Alright." Sei spoke, as if finally making a decision. "I'll see you. Get ready." she prepared the order again. One which only made Jo laugh, Sei turned towards the door. Jo's eyes followed her, followed the whisk of her hair as her head turned away. Followed the most beautiful, smile she had seen. Of course on Sei. It had the warmth, one who truly loved those close to her, who'd do anything for the one she loved. Sei would, easily, orders and rules aside she cared about her 'family' more than anything. It hit Jo hard, the warm blush, and upturn of Sei's soft lips.

"I love you." Jo had spoken the words this time outside of a whisper. Whether Sei heard or not, she couldn't tell. It didn't matter she's make sure she'd prove herself. Each day by her side.

-~The other girls do random stuff, and look hot on patrol~ (Burst Angel)-

The leader stumbled into her room and all but draped herself onto the bed. Now, in Osaka, things were only getting more messy.

They had just caught onto their target, the 'Ultra Beast' who was much more than just a side-show 'bad guy', for a wrestling match. They'd have to investigate further into the situation tomorrow. Most likely another monster.

Sei's eyes had opened wide, to the sound of her door being shut open. It didn't surprise her at this point and when she was alone, she didn't bother to lock it. "Jo.." she groaned out her name. She absolutely adored, and loved Jo but right now..she was so tired, and needed to sleep things over.

What she wanted was much different. "About earlier, Jo..I, well I have a gift for you as well." the full-figured, woman crawled over the bed and left out the door, leaving it open. Jo's eyes followed her. Intently. Every movement, as the woman bent down, her chest being greatly revealed and taking the boquet of red, white and pink roses. She held them against her bosom, a smile lining her face.

She took the mount of flowers and held them in front of Jo. The girl smirked, and pulled the woman onto her lap. The flowers could wait for now. After ravishing the woman's mouth, Jo took a moment to speak. "Here." she reached from her side pocket and pulled out a single chocolate. Sei was caught a bit off guard finally settling her hips on each side of the older girl, locking Jo in place. The chocolate was placed into Sei's mouth, she relished in the moment of the sweet flavor melting into her mouth. Her body on the other hand was being touched, rather desperately. Jo had her arms snaked around her leader, Sei opened her eyes only to notice Jo's were just starting to close.

Sei felt Jo lean in for another kiss, tasting Sei's chocolate, making sure it was just right. Their tongues began to caress each other and Sei massaged Jo's lip, earning a beautiful moan from the other girl. One that was concealed into her mouth, her kiss, she was making Jo feel these things and make these noises, and vis versa. The angel of death, leaned back against the bed, arms pulling Sei directly on top of her.

"There Ambrosia's." Sei stated desperately catching her breath, her finger and eyes darting toward the colorful flowers which had been spread all across the blanket. "There a really beautiful type of sun-flower. I don't see you as someone who's too crazy over flowers but the meaning behind them is-" Sei started panting out her words as she felt her eyes being dragged into Jo's, their lips locked again, a chaste kiss.

"I love you," Jo gently said, her breathing still catching up with the rest of her. The silver haired girl hardly even made a face after saying those words, all this time and this was it, she could say it again if she wanted to. Relief flushed through her system as she continued with their activities. "Sei" she moaned her name, stealing a kiss from the shocked leaders lips.

Sei on the other hand, was about to panic. She had never thought of this happening to her, and let alone Jo being the first one to say what's been on their minds for over a year now. She was supposed to be the one in control, the leader, the one who formed the team, the eldest member. Yet right now, the simple three words couldn't even form, her face was flushed.

"A-ah, Jo." Sei moaned out she felt a hand grasping to the side of her chest. Their breasts were pressed together. "Wa-wait I-I" Sei began panting heavily as she felt her breasts being pressed together, massaged in a rythmic motion.

"I can't _wait _Sei," Her voice remained cool though the idea of waiting was becoming disdainful. How much longer until they could finally be? Why did they keep this a secret and why are they holding back. _"I love you, I want you. .You." _Jo managed to say the words calmly enough, but without being too rehearsed. Sei could feel the younger girls pulsating heartbeat, not to say hers wasn't speeding up like crazy. "I don't see the point in waiting anymore."

"I-know Jo..and I do feel..the same" her voice started to break up as she felt hands creeping around the hem of her shirt. The brunette lifted her hands into the air, with no protest. She felt a slight breeze on her now exposed breasts. Sei's nipples were beginning to harden as Jo leaned in, kissing her breasts. _Coward. _was the word that slipped throughout Sei's mind, even like this she still wasn't about to form out a simple: _I love you. _Though maybe that was the problem, it wasn't simple nothing was ever simple with Jo. "Sei," the younger girls voice was inviting, her eyes commanding attention. _"Look at me."_

Sei complied, willingly, as embarrassing as it was to look at her. She couldn't help but admire Jo's work she saw the younger girl tweaking with Sei's nipples. Wrapping her tongue around them, and sucking them hard. She event came to biting. "Ah-uh, J-Jo" Sei mumbled feeling incredibly hot, the clothing remaining between them seeming ridiculous. "Stop." Sei commanded in her general voice, to which Jo took a small bite on her breast before meeting her eyes.

The dark haired woman wanted to rip the clothing off, but figured she must have some responsibilities here. Jo easily complied, taking off the thin fabric, that barely covered past her ribcage. Their raw flesh was sinking in, and grinding against each other.

"mmm.,I really, really do." Jo started to grind her hips against Sei, wantonly. Sei had to suppress a scream by biting on her lip, and clingy her fingers against the sheets. "I love you. you- Sei" Jo panted out in broken words. It was only seconds before the remaining clothing they wore was discarded, Jo taking full charge of who would remove the clothing.

"Jo." Sei spoke, her eyes gleaming staring into the other girls until they were both pressed so close together their eyes. The dark haired woman felt the tongue clashing lower and lower down her body. It was becoming increasingly hot. Sucking, moaning, licking all the way down to Sei's clit. Jo made sure the woman's eyes were solely on her. Heart and mind on her. She licked the woman's vaginal area slowly, then began sucking, probing her tongue into the different holes it discovered. "I-I wait Jo..I want-You to fe-el good to-" Sei managed to breathe out her voice struggling to form full words. The tongue began dancing and probing its way inside the larger hole, lapping up the wet juices that flowed with the woman. Jo was confirming she had loved everything about Sei, even the annoying 'mothering' qualities she showed to the team. It was amazing. Sei's face had flushed, though not visible enough in the dark light. "Ready?" Jo asked permission, not that she needed it.

"Yea." Sei was breathless, "Uh-Oh-mm" Sei started to moan as she felt a finger slip into her vagina, Jo teased, the poor woman, keeping her area closed, and licking her clit every now and again. "Oh f-fuck Jo, I can't, I-" she couldn't finish her statement as she felt the euphoric wave wash over her, and her lips being licked and claimed again. Jo tasted like her. She had come so easily. Before a word could come in Sei felt her back being edged against the mattress. "I-I, thank you, Jo-ah!" she moaned again feeling a second, and third finger inside of her. She reached her second orgasm, and moaned every curse she knew in her vocabulary.

"Please" Sei sat up leading Jo onto her bag, she had the younger woman wordlessly keep her legs lifted into the air, her knees against her petite but beautiful breasts. Sei stole a kiss before going down on Jo. "Love." Sei wasn't sure at the point, where her lips met the girls vaginal opening, whether that was a confession, or nickname for her. She wanted to return the favor but found strong yet slender arms pulling her to the girl. Their breasts were clashed against each other, and Jo began wrapping her legs against the older woman's hips. She trusted her. Sei moved a few inches so their vaginas were flushed against each other. She grinded slowly against the angel, who's legs were tightly wrapped against her. Everything was touching, they were finally together. Finally becoming whole together. "God, I'm-" Sei moaned out, Jo kept looking at her with those eyes. Challenging her again to go harder, fasters give this everything she got.

"I'm gonna-come!-" Sei shouted, at this point her mind being so blurred, her body this close to the girl who she held affections for. Their clots rubbing against each other, now and she could tell from the look on the girls face, Jo wasn't too far from coming. Sei moved her hips, must closer, rougher putting herself at an angle, she knew Jo would love. Sei saw the girl blackout, her eyes still on Sei, but her mind undoubtably gone. Lost in a world of passion and pleasure. Sei wasn't far behind, she let out a sharp moan and collapsed herself right next to Jo. Her lover never looked so worn-out, so perfect next to her. In _their_ bed.

-ONE TWO THREE FOUR GO -

Sei leaned her shoulder against Jo after the aftermath. She stared at the crumpled clothing on the ground, that at the time seemed so urgent to take off.

She could hear Jo's heartbeat through her chest and couldn't help but think. 'There's no place i'd rather be.' Something that felt so natural had such a reassuring promise, that even if the world was fucked up, life still had times of pleasure and happiness.

Tomorrow they'd investigate Osaka and everything that got mixed up there. She didn't want to wake up her lover, looking at the scattered flowers, now all across the room. Something inside her nerves kept edging her on. She couldn't help but, Sei held her face in the palm of her hands.

"Sei.." Jo spoke in a calm voice, despite her physical appearance being sleep tousled. "What is it..?" her voice came in much deeper, more protective of what was hers.

The brunette took a deep breathe, using all the courage her grandfather had installed in her since a child. It was physical simple, but her brain kept racking around how to do it. Sei couldn't help but remember the phrase '_No time like the present_

"Jo," The angel's eyes were on her drowsy but still ready to ravish her at any moment. _Just like Jo._

"I love you" she finally whispered out the word love being spoken directly into Jo's ear. Sei was feeling almost self conscious at the silence and missed the suppressed grin forming its way across Jo's lips. She again surprised her, leaning on her side to give Sei a small peck on the forehead then draping the woman's head against her breast. A silent way of saying. _Shut up and get some sleep._

-BURST ANGEL-

A/N: Okay guise I'm sorry for molesting this song, I was watching Teen Titans one random night and boomerang and remembered how much I adored that show xD I'd sing the theme song all the time, and drive my parents crazy. Anywho next chapter will be out in April HAPPY EASTER XD? I wanted to do a natural sex scene for the first time, but there will be more to come, its M but its not gonna just jump at you with smut :P Most of the time. Oh and also Ambrosia's have a meaning of "your love is reciprocated" considering the doubts that come before confessing, I found it appropriate. K read and review. Tell me more of what you like to see and i'll think of ways to incorporate it


	7. Not so subtle

A/N: Hey Yuris'! I'm back from Hiatus and apologize for lack of updates..and well more then my usual slowness haha! I've been crazed over Anime Expo Idol (which turned out to be cancelled so close to the contest! -.-)...So I crazed for another conetst...and bleh after all the singing I started craving moar writing. Working on my novel (Mainly about these twins...since I love wincest). Aaand moving to another state, my computer locking up on me and being evil with security. Getting a girlfriend...or something like that ;P Attempting to figure out how as a porn writer I will find a soulmate... I could go on...But anyways let's begin with the next Chapter. This starts out Mature 18+ ish...

A lack of subtlety

"Good morning," Sei greeted in a rather relaxed voice. She looked at the soft scrambled mix of sheets and grey hair next to hear, and barely held back a laugh. These small moments with Jo, seeing her so fragile, were priceless. Her grin smoothed over her face, she was entranced. Entranced enough to not notice the shift of weight from the mattress to her body.

Sei saw her angel, cushion herself in headfirst, on her breasts. Jo's lips traced a line of a salvia trail right around her nipple. It was hardly romantic, Sei thought rolling her eyes. Though that intense look Jo gave her, nearly every morning, in her bed, was enough to drive her mad.

Sei never figured she'd end up with anyone..let alone the girl she craved for years now. She had numerous crushes, of both genders, but let it go. It didn't seem worth it until now. Nothing seemed more important then her duties, the destiny she had been born with.

"You're thinking way too much." Jo mentioned,flatly, as she lifted herself up from Sei, and pounced onto all fours. She straddled Sei, a hand brushing softly right were her lips were. She loved the feel of Sei's breasts, they were of course large, soft and showed just how much a woman,_ her woman_ had become.

Not that Jo was just in _this_ for _that_. Having been around Meg and other large breasted women, she felt attracted. That was never enough or quite the same.

Jo was hesitant how things would be, but really couldn't imagine it being better, then the one she loved. However she hardly expected every touch, fuck and kiss to be so natural with Sei. Additionally, feeling she loved her, made it become so _perfect._

"Ahh-" Sei moaned feeling both hands grope, in a rougher hold, around her breasts. Sei felt heat flush all around her body, especially in her lower abdomen. It started to burn. Seeing Jo watch every little breath, pant and move she made, was putting her over the top. She grasped onto the silver hair that was lowering itself to her nipples back to her face. Their noses brushes and lips met again. Jo whispered something short and soft into her ear before moving down lower.

Sei was just about to lose it, biting her lip until Jo stopped. She breathed, wanting to ask why. However, before she felt familiar skin between her legs and a moist tongue, entering and reminding her just how damn turned on she was.

~YURI~

"So i'm doing what exactly?" Jo chided, after taking a bite, of ramen, from the plastic bowl. She hissed feeling the hot water burn against her lips. Sei's eyes were focused just on that, but clearly realized a blockade in her decisions to do anything more then look. The chef handed Sei a plate, filled with grilled vegetables along the side of her omelet. Sei's nose twitched at the pleasant smell of spices mixed into her breakfast.

"Thank you so much," Sei acknowledged him with a beautiful grin. Her kindness wasn't taken too well by the older angel, who pouted out her lips while rolling her eyes.

Sei caught that look, "And _we _are going over to Osaka. I need to meet with some people there from Bai-Lan.. they've been having problems over there, and we need to make sure this 'Osaka'Dome' event goes over smoothly." Sei explained, ignoring the fact Jo was only taking in half the information Sei tried to explain to her.

Kyouhei smiled like a fool, at the pair. He was the only one who knew of their relationship progressing. _It would have to stay that way! _Kyouhei thought after seeing the dark gleam Jo showed in her eyes_. _Jo smirked to herself after giving the chef a warning glare, feeling accomplished. She knew much more about Kyouhei's _private_ life then he knew of hers. The boy was an honest to god _sap_ and _hopeless romantic_. She could recall the cherry blush staining his cheeks at just the mention of his boyfriends name.

"Are you sure you don't want something else, I mean I am hired here as your personal chef?" Kyouhei offered sweetly, eyeing as Jo mindlessly poured drops of hot sauce into her ramen. _That really can't be that appetizing, _he pondered over, faking a smile when he caught Jo's attention. Sei laughed silently, holding a hand up to her lips, looking at Jo devour that toxic creature. She had the same thought, Kyouhei reasoned.

"Its fine," Jo broke out, very _very _tired now.

"Thank you though," Sei responded for her girlfriend, as she shook her head. How she was able to handle food like that was beyond her.

"Its no problem and it seems like you two are getting along very well," Kyouhei commented with a blush. One which later turned into a grimace as he noticed the warning glare shot his way.

Sei took out a bite of her breakfast, wiping her chin courteously before saying "He already knows right?." Jo had a very serious look on her face, but nodded to Sei. She didn't mind either way, but had heard enough of Sei's worries about the team, on their 'dates', which was more like small amounts of time where they went somewhere,after missions, or before the group was done shopping or seeing some event.

"Yes, Kyouhei were together," Sei openly answered the gleaming smile on Kyouhei's face. "Its been that way for a couple of months," Sei responded, holding tight onto Jo's hand. She held it up and kissed it, after a quick habit of looking behind her. Jo had a warm expression and light "hmm" that formed from her throat. A little happy to actually here Sei talk about this.

Jo looked into her girlfriends eyes, gazing admirably. She gave her leader a soft kiss on the forehead, and leaned back into her chair. Still very tired.

"So.. Kyouhei?" Sei started, her eyes leaving Jo's for barely a second.

"Yes" he responded cheerfully.

"I hear you've found a boyfriend!"

Kyouhei nearly dropped the plate he was washing at those words. He face was flushed bright red, and his heart was pounding. Of course this got out to Sei, his boss! He felt himself sweat drop, before looking at Sei.

"Yes its-"

"Akio right?" she finished for him. "That boy who came over from the Christmas party, it was pretty obvious. I'm glad to see you coming to terms with who you are," she spoke kindly, a warm smile flashed as she came up and hugged Kyouhei. "We're very happy for you, in fact-" Sei thought up her own idea, grinning mischievously towards Jo. "Maybe we should double."

"N_o._" came Jo's sharp reply as her composure stiffened!

"WHAT!" Came a high pitched voice.

Sei had just come back to taking her seat with Jo when she noticed the visitor. Her brain was going into cognitive overload. It had to be that way of course, Amy, the baby of the group walking right into the kitchen her eyes bulged.

"Sei!" Amy broke out nearly tripping as she came dashing into the kitchen. She didn't even look Jo in the eyes. Not that she wanted to see the look in them. So many emotions combined but mainly very very irritated. "You two are- w-what!" the girl screeched, looking as if she was to lose her mind

"How long have you been there,?" Sei's voice tried to smooth out, as she hid the flush on her face with her palm, looking straight down at the table.

Amy nearly blushed, had she not been so pissed. Sei was like her big sister! Why would she keep something like this from her and not even bother to ask for her opinion! "Enough to hear about all your stupid couple plans!" Amy squeaked out, feeling a bit ashamed seeing a dark stream across Sei's eyes and a downward curve of Sei's lips. Jo looked like she was ready to pounce at any time, seeing Sei this began to tense more, while her girlfriend tried to help their combined nerves rubbing circles with her fingers on Jo's arm.

"Amy, I mean-I wasn't sure how to explain this to you."

"How about actually letting your _family _in on what's going on in your life every now and then!" Amy sharply replied, as Sei's eyes were shivering.

"Its not like that Amy-I swear,"

"Then what is it like?"

"Look Amy...you..you're very precious to me," Amy could hear her leaders voice begin to break out, starting to feel harsh. She and Jo exchanged a look before, darting their eyes away from each other. "Hmph."

"I just wasn't sure how to explain it, but Jo..she means a lot to me and i'm really happy to be with her," Sei answered feeling herself weakening and really just wanting to run away from the situation of it all.

Amy continued her pout as she stared at Sei. "_Amy"_ Sei spoke out her name so tenderly. "I promise i'll let you in on these things, but for that to happen I-we need your support." Sei corrected looking over at her girlfriend.

Sei couldn't begin to fathom Meg's reaction. Fearing for the worst, and finding out just how serious Jo was attached to her. Or if she'd leave again, assuming the team as just another experience. Another moment passing by. Sei held her forehead into the palm of her hand

"There's nothing to worry about," Jo smoothed over her words, hating that shaken look on her girlfriend. Her eyes blurring. Jo reached down for Sei's hand, and clasped around it. Holding it as if it was the most fragile entity in the world.

Jo sighed, Sei remaining quiet. "I really don't see a problem here." At the monotone sound of her statement, tension eased. Kyouhei, Amy and even Sei were beginning to laugh.

Amy stopped for a moment to give her own mild warning glare towards Jo. "Fine." Amy answered. She was not likely ever to intimidate the angel but she cared too much about Sei. "I'm not sure _why _Sei _picked _you, but I guess thats up to her, you better not fuck this up." She talked in the sharpest tone she could.

"I won't" Jo replied ever so calmly. It was very relieving and Sei gave her lovers hand a comforting squeeze. Jo mouthed a swift 'love you' to Sei and held tighter onto her hand. Making sure that was for Sei and only Sei to see. The brunette fell a little harder that day.

Kyouhei grinned at the pair, while Amy remained on watch. The look between them couldn't be seen in a different light anymore. It was becoming obvious, and sooner or later their secret would be out. To everyone.

~Meow~

"Alright so you're set to meet with our members of Bai-Lan, keep us posted!" Sei announced into her intercom a glare coming Jo's way. "Do not go off unannounced!" She warned. Jo rolled her eyes, adverting from her watch, she was not in the mood to start arguing with her leader. She knew what she was doing.

"Yeah, yeah..I'll keep in touch she said before heading out to Osaka. Th least she could do was get a good meal with the money she was provided for this mission. It was just a simple thing, yet Sei had to be so damn concerned over it! _Control Freak. _Jo thought.

"DDD Ultra beast vs Mega Rider..", Jo read out to herself smoothly looking at a nearby flyer at the Udon shop. "Is this what people in Tokyo are _really that crazed_ about?" Jo scoffed to herself. The thrill from watching masked actors fight couldn't hold a candle to the _easiest _day in Jo's life.

Jo received her meal, thanking the chef behind the counter and broke up her chopsticks. She subconsciously licked her bottom lip. She felt a bruise there. _Damn Sei!_

"Turn around with your hands behind your head." an older man ordered. He was middle aged with dark dark grey hair, and sharp eyes paired with a blond hair blue eyed man. She sighed, not like she hadn't noticed them a while ago, still she thought they'd leave her alone. Weren't there drug scams and free-falling trains and taxis they had to go after. Tokyo was much to fucked up to need to do this kind of investigating.

"Who knew it was a _crime_ to eat _Udon_?" Jo replied, unamused, a small smirk bracing her lips. The police were not changing their guard.

Sei and the group were watching Jo from the intercom. "Was that a...joke?" Sei and Meg both replied at once.

Amy laughed cheekily. "Wow, Sei's actually suprized!" Meg broke out in a wide toothy grin, holding onto her sides and trying to keep from laughing. It was always great to catch their leader well actually act like a teenager. It was a rare occurance. The red head exhaled softly past her laughter. Her eyes were laced with concern for her teammate. _Too rare._

The oldest member refreshed to an earlier memory with Jo, shortly after she joined. _And she thought my jokes weren't funny._

Kyouhei looked softly at the leader and back to Amy. She was still laughing over at Sei. "Those two certainly make a pair.." Kyouhei spoke fondly.

The older cop commented on the guns Jo wore on her sides. _Ah that's there problem._ Jo reasoned.

"Can we see a ;icense?" the blond cop asked.

Jo pulled it out from beneath her coat and handed it to the man. The two policemen looked throughly over it. It has seemed legit.

"Tokyo really is going to hell, giving gun license to young girls like that." the older police chief commented to his partner.

The blond eyed Jo, seeing much more then meets the eye to her. "We'll have to take you back to town..just a precaution. There's a lot of fakes around here."

Jo replied bluntly "I can't. I have somewhere I need to be."

"And that would be...?" the blond man was slightly irritated. Damn kids these days!

"Have you heard of the D.D.D?"

Hearing the name of the masked-wrestling show eased the tension for both of the police

officers. Though the younger one still had suspicions. 'Why would you want to go the..'

The brunette laughed taking the ID back from his partner and handing it to Jo. "Ah I am quite a fan myself, in that case you better get going." the older man said with a smile.

The blonde finished with a "Fine i'll let you go but don't let us catch you waving those guns around."

~Oh hai there~

The Osaka-police were extremely suspicious after hearing the incident last night with the explosion to the public transit. There was no taking chances.

Even Kyouhei, simply looking at a Parfait shop to try and bring a new dessert back for the group was suspicious. "Hello!" he pounded onto the door before being chased off.

"HEY GET AWAY FROM THERE." the police officer had shouted, and with that Kyouhei fled. He was not an angel of death and still had many more recipes to try out before risking his life for this one!

In a section of Bai-Lan's headquarters sat a man with dark hair, laid back upon a chair. He wore what looked like dark sunglasses to cover his eyes. All around were armed workers, both men and women watching every move as they saw the door open. Jo lead in by one of the men Sei had notified to escort her.

"Ah so you're finally here." he spoke casually, before turning around to see the slender female form behind him. "What its a kid? You have to be joking!" he said, annoyed. The man who had 'escorted' Jo answered with "This is who we sent for-"

"I don't want this girl who's still a kid!" he interrupted stubborn.

"Would it be better if I were an old man?" Jo spat out at him, her red eyes sharp and stern. Not wavering in the least.

The assistant worker warned her not to speak like that.

"Alright well I can go..but before that i'll tell you something." Jo edged on catching the interest of everyone in the room. "You have a rat on the ceiling."

She continued to gain even more attention reaching on each side of her hips for her twin pistols. Several of the workers held their guns to Jo's head surrounding her had she tried anything.

Jo didn't seem the least scared as she put her guns away and stepped back seeing a man with a large camera around his neck fall from the ceiling.

It was a gossip reporter. The head worker in the room spoke again to Jo, but with praise. He saw her turn to the door and spoke. "No, stay. I'm beggining to like you.

"Looks like having a kid _is _good enough" Jo chided, before looking back to the man to hear her new orders.

"So i'm going to protect this Mega-rider...and wait until the end of their fight." Jo summarized.

"That is our goal, the people behind last nights incidents are most likely going to target here and this Osaka's-dome provides much needed income to Bai-Lan to help with Japan's economic state. We need this to run smoothly."

Jo's attention turned to the video tape seeing a masked wrestler come out through thick blue fog. The crowd cheered for "Mega-rider", and had the faith he'd defeat whatever was to come next.

Out came what could be described as an oval shaped green monster. Described as coming from 'the depths of hell'. The crowd, mainly filled with middle school aged children towards the front were booing, and wanting "Mega-rider" to take him down.

"What if the fight goes longer then expected?" Jo asked, having an odd feeling.

"Not if it goes as practice" the man spoke to her in confidence.

The punches, and kicks all went down smoothly and effective to seem realistic enough without any marks being left on the actors.

The man inside the "ultra-beast" form has started to turn primal. The "Mega-riders" punches and kicks seemed to make nearly no impact. An odd green liquid formed from the beasts mouth and the man had lost control.

He went right up to front row of the audience, thinking it was a new act, they cheered. A large insect creature came out from the man's original form and costume. He started to spit ,out of his mouth, a kind of green paste substance.

"Looks like its you and me now." Jo announced, appearing in the center stage. The lights on her.

"Is she a new act in the show?" one of the younger boys from the audience had asked "I guess" another audience member answered.

"They've made a lot of changes to this show."

From the upper portion of the audience sat a woman with dark brown hair, not much older then Jo but still wearing what looked like a school-girl uniform. Her rough personality and reactions were not quite fitting to her appearence.

Jo took out her twin pistols and aimed for the beatle like creature. The thing moved so fast though it went through the vents.

"This is your fault, we _paid_ you to stop this from happening." the Bai-Lan worker nearly screamed at Jo.

"The audience wants a good show right. She said before aiming herself up enough to follow the bug through the air vent it escaped through.

The man took his frustrations out on the actors and was comically hit with the dark green sludge on his face.

A woman's voice could be heard through the sewer talking onto her own tunnel. Her face revealed to be much like the 'school-girl' in the audience before. "Its headed north inside the Osaka sewer," she announced before climbing onto her motorcycle and headng forward looking for the monster.

Jo had reached the thing landing a shot on it just enough to see the eerie mutant like substance she had seen too many times before. That came too damn close to killing her loved ones. "Its one of those." she said with disgust aiming her guns right to the brain of that.

She had come so far since living alone, nameless knowing no one and no way was she going to let something like this get away. It wouldn't cause any more harm to her or anyone she cared for!

Her pistols aimed directly on the target. Before Jo knew what hit her, what looked like a young girl with a Katana flew right over her head. The katana clashed against the twin pistols, preventing Jo from firing, and this let mutant went away.

"You know you're not gonna make many friends jumping over people like that," Jo joked, still in her calm almost bored tone. She really didn't need to deal with this now!

The brunette was getting irritated. "I'm Kitsu Takane from the Osaka police, private investigation squad" she announced to Jo after blocking her attack. "In other words i'm a detective, and you have just tampered with Osaka- police evidence..Letting our evidence get away like that. In other words.."

Takane threw her red handcuffs around Jo's wrist. Jo scowled at her, really getting pissed off. She was handling the situation fine and didn't need this.

"..you're under arrest!"

How the hell was she going to explain this one out to her team.

~MEOW~

Takane sighed feeling around the gun in her hands. She gritted her teeth seeing the Silver haired woman's complexion and held tighter onto her gun. Damn the youth today not caring about the importance of the justice system and how hard they're working to keep their city's safe!

"You really are _something_" Takane stated to the girl her Kyoto accent coming out causing a slight twang with her words.

Her eyes gave a sharp glare, only wavering a bit to notice the unnatural red color in Jo's eyes.

"What's your name?" Takane asked sternly

"..."

"I asked you a question! Hey Tokyo!" Takane sharply demanded. "Did you go deaf or something on your way over here, answer me!" her hand slamming onto the paperwork between them!"

"Jo."

"Jo, what?" she asked, put out.

She fell back into her seat, taking a moment to look away from the girl. That damn smirk on her face and look in her eyes. She had to have that tom-boy charm of hers, of course. She exhaled, clearly annoyed. "Do you have a last name to add to that"

"Curry-rie Sue"Jo answered smoothly.

"Jo..Curry-rie Sue..." she sounded out, taking a moment to catch up with the terrible joke that had escaped her, as she looked at the plate of curry in front of her. "Damn it Tokyo, do you think this is a joke!" Takane shouted sharply, seeing that enticing look on Jo as she got closer. Much too close for her liking. She wasn't to beat some sense into this girl. Just who the hell was she? "

"You were at the D.D.D. last night." Takane affirmed trying to change the subject.

"Part time work" Jo said cooly.

"Part-time work that requires these kind of toys?" Takane held up one of Jo's pistols in front of her, not amused or slightly convinced by Jo's words. "This is getting in the way of our investigations!" Seeing no obvious reaction, Takane stood up holding the gun to Jo's head.

The angel didn't even flinch.

Answer me!" she spat out, only to hear the knob of the door turning. The blond detective Jo met earlier came in, look of dissproval on the blond man's face through the door

"You can't let your emotions get the better of you, that's going too far, Takane. This is Han-Shin police, a top corporation after all.. " he tried to reason, resting a hand on her shoulder, so she would relax back into her seat. She slumped directing her anger back to the man.

"But..I'm"

"A former big shot, gang leader." the man responded as he took the gun from Takane's hand. Putting the weapon down on a table next to him, he lit the butt of his cigarette.

"Sorry.." Takane apologized, her voice with embarrassment.

The man walked over to Jo looking her in the eyes, giving her a warning. "You don't want to get her mad."

Takane who was looking out the window smirked, feeling his threat had gone through.

"So that's it..Not part of some circus show bike-rider" Jo teased, bringing Takane to the point where reason subsided. She lashed out, her sword held in front of Jo. The angel calmly intercepted it with a spoon she found on the table, it held its weight against the edge of the blade. "We are the ones keeping Osaka together, so being an enemy of us.." she warned "Is being an enemy of all Osaka."

She lowered her sword down to her side.

".." Jo simply looked at her, noting just how sharp and powerful that weapon could be in combat.

"Do you understand what i'm trying to tell you!"

"No.." Jo hummed out, even tempered. Takane slammed the end of her sword onto the table, right in front of the curry.

Takane's superior came in, while the force of Takane's sword flung the entire plate near his face. The blond laughing at Takane's flustered expression. "Sorry."

The group directed their attention towards the television. "We have found a monster corse in dotonbori, some idiot tried jumping onto it.." He narrated seeing the giant insect like creature in the lake.

_That idiot sounds a lot like someone I know.._ Jo decided, before seeing both police investigators head out.

"Oh also, there's someone here to see you..Tokyo," the middle aged man spoke out to Jo, hoping to ease some tension that had formed. He whined leaving the room "I still need to clean my face first!"

Jo shrugged as if she didn't know who it could be. Someone on her team, Amy would be much too young, if it was Meg she'd probably get away from it after a small quarrel (one-sided really) and with Sei she would not be lucky..Of course, the door opened. Revealing that dark haired woman, Jo normally would be elated or at least comforted to see.

Not this time. Sei warned her, again, and like always Jo went against her wishes. It was gonna be like this for a long long time. Jo had hoped easing their tension and frustrations and actually admitting what they wanted from each other would help.

Jo looked up to see her girlfriend. So composed that smile she used whenever greeting guests, recruiting any of her members to the team, or making sure to appear calm. Jo knew it too well. Sei could manage to be pissed off internally and remain even tempered. God, she did not want to sleep on the couch or alone anymore...not after how far they've come.

"Hey," Sei waved over to her, her voice suprisingly more warm then Jo inspected. Had she not known the woman more, she'd say she was actually happy to see her here.

Jo got up and followed Sei through the door and past the station. _Thanks. _Jo mumbled making sure only Sei could hear it. Sei returned with a very eerie grin towards her, something was very fucked up with Bai-Lan or something on the team...She knew it.. How she was gonna avoid being kicked out of bed and maintaining their physical relationship was beggining to be amusing. She smirked at Sei, who was this time oblivious to whatever Jo had plotted in her head.

"Let's go," she said taking Jo's wrist and leaving the station. Her pace was much faster then usual, and Jo knew that meant, it was time for them to talk.


	8. Baka Tokyo!

Silver Lining

Chapter 7

A/N: This chapter will reflect on the events in episode 12-13 :D There are some cute mild yuri JoSei scenes around there! So I find you all will like it. My favorite scene is the one coming up next with Sei bailing Jo out xD And Jo offering to take her out to lunch!~ Heh I pick up on these things.. :P Also its obvious i've thrown a little yaoi hints in there and that Kyouhei is gay, because everyone and his mom thinks so ;) But I think so because of the episode with his flashback with Akio (18)..and its like holy shit, he's such an oblivious uke! (Yes I do in fact love Kyouhei and Takane's character xD.. Kyouhei's adorable and I'm a nutrition major so...yeah! haha)

* * *

><p>Anyway I may make one-shots but our main story will be yuri, some smut and i've decided on an alternate ending to this, as opposed to the series, so there may or may not be two "final chapters". As a JoSei fan I found the BA anime series to have a dramatic ending with that pairing. Let's begin!<p>

The small, slender looking brunette, held a gray cell phone up to his ear.

"H-hello, Sensei?" he greeted timidly, his teeth clenched as if he was in a face-to-face conversation with her.

"Ah, Tachibana-kun." the female voice greeted cheerfully. "How's your extra credit going? I hear you're doing a bit of traveling too."

"Well the thing is..."

"Don't tell me you quit _again?" _her voice changed seeming terribly disappointing.

"No, you see I was gonna a write a report about the famous foods in Osaka, but-" Kyouhei answered thinking of where to begin but ended with a. "It may take a while," he answered before hearing a click on the end of the phone. Sighing.

"Your girlfriend?" an older man, overhearing approached the boy. He had to be middle aged, with a ridiculous looking headband and robe around himself, the colors, white and pink stripes.

Kyouhei sighed. _As if. "_Of course not, its my sensei."

"Woah, you're dating your sensei!?" the older man, started flailing, talking about threesomes, and god knows what. He made groping gestures in the air.

"So are you in?"

_Uh..there's people like this in Osaka too. _"I'll pass." he said with light disgust.

It didn't seem to sit well with the older man as he ended up saying the words "You ever see a frog flying?",

"What?" The analogy didn't register with Kyouhei and before Kyouhei knew it he was pushed over the ledge, heading straight for the water.

"WOAH!..." Kyouhei screamed before landing much sooner then expected, onto some sort of metal, bug? His nose started bleeding. _I guess this means I have to postpone another date..today._

* * *

><p>Jo meanwhile had trouble looking away from Bai-Lan's future leader. She was turning 18 after all, and it wouldn't be unnatural for a teen to feel this way, despite how "unnatural" she really was.<p>

It was unrealistic, for a nineteen year old, to have such beautiful figure. Easily could pass for a model. That was Sei of course, Jo's eyes, glanced up at the woman. She stared at there intertwined hands and forced down a smile. "Hn." she groaned, her tone not too convincing. She knew what was coming, the whole getting in trouble with Osaka's police... Jo could almost see it know and felt a shiver down her body.

The way Sei composed herself was entrancing, she walked with such confidence and elegance. As if she was having one of the best days she ever had. Said woman lightly releasing her grip on Jo's hand before pulling away. _Even when she's mad its.._ Jo cursed lightly to herself. "Cute" Jo mumbled, Sei rose her eyebrows, giving a questioning glance. She noticed Sei's face flustered for a quick moment before finally deciding to turn and face her.

"You just _became the enemy of Osaka, really Jo?" _Okay so that didn't go over well at all. There were only so many ways she knew too calm Sei down, quickly, and they did not have privacy for quite a while so this would be difficult.

Sei held her breath, looking directly at Jo. Her stare holding quit nicely. "You caused quite a scene." she almost joked, a lightness to her tone.

Jo felt herself relax at that, and turned to meet Sei's eyes. "The scene called itself," Jo countered, only telling the truth.

Sei bit down on her tongue, before returning to her calm manner and responded, "I'll have you know, that because of this, I was _severely scolded and we had our budget cut." _Her voice as commanding as when they first started this partnership. This had to come into it to. Jo surppresed a faint smile, her hands folded into her pocket neatly. Sei won, again. "Well, at least let me take you out for some Udon," Jo offered.

_It would be nice_, like a normal couple. Sei agreed, a warm smile she was known for returning.

"If its your treat," Sei finally spoke out, almost beaming "Then we should for Okonomiyaki," Sei cheered, and Jo could feel her face heating. She loved seeing Sei like that. Excited, being happy with something so simple. The gray haired woman shrugged it down, taking Sei's hand in her own. A rough grip being kept, showing her dominance.

Sei either didn't notice, the tightened grip or didn't mind, she just looked at Jo, a somewhat lost expression in her eyes.

There wouldn't be a lot of time for this in the future so they were going to take advantage of this now.

Sei and Jo had approached the Okonomiyaki shop, Jo with her free hand held the door open for them to enter. There were only a few, middle aged men, talking among themselves.

Needless to say they had found a seat with ease and had already begun pouring the pancake batter onto the hot black grill in front of them.

Jo felt warm, seeing Sei's almost carefree expression as she flipped over the batter. Jo already had her drink she was busying herself with.

"Ne, Jo?" Sei spoke, not surprising she felt those familiar eyes on her in a second. Jo was always so damn alert, especially with her now.

"What?" She asked taking the spatula from Jo's hand and actually helping in making food for them.

"Kyouhei's taught you huh?" Sei teased with some soft giggling after.

Jo only shrugged. "The kid's good at what he does."

Sei grinned, feeling a foot brush across her leg momentarily. Jo had given up the proper sitting style, minutes ago. "Like someone else I know." Jo's complimented got quite a rise out of Sei. She noticed the woman shifting herself in her seat, coughing to break the silence she put herself in.

"I should say the same for you," Sei said, a hand brushing through her black locks, before she continued. "So you mentioned earlier that you found _that _after the D.D.D battle, that this creature was well..." Sei supplied her voice straining as she felt a leg reach from under the table to touch her again.

"Yeah," Jo answered, feeling quite aroused at what control she could have over Sei, but stopped soon enough to not arise too much attention. Sei still didn't want them to be outed. Though Jo found it hard to see them any other way now. "It had that same almost radio-active like color, brain in its head. Like what we've seen before" Jo stated. The dark haired woman's hand was at the tip of her chin.

"Its quite odd for the DDD and Train crash in Osaka all to happen on the same day." Sei began her exploration. Jo had taken their food off of the warm grill and dished for herself and, Sei. She thought for a moment, her fork digging into the food before her.

Jo understand Sei's logic. "There's a connection alright?"

Sei looked at the screen, seeing the destroyed robotic-beatle appear. "Maybe that's one of them Heracles Beatles!" one of the older men sitting across from them said. Jo and Sei looked away from them with a sweat drop.

It did mean something though. "I suppose that means we are done here, the DDD job we can leave the rest to Osaka's police."

"I'm not done yet though" Jo dictated that deep, serious look in her eyes. Sei's eyes widened, quite surprised. "I have a debt to pay, to a certain detective"

"What?" Sei thought aloud, catching Jo's glance.

In the background Jo and Sei were caught by hearing faint sounds of the news reporter interview some of Osaka's police. Upon the screen was a certain brunette, detective, wearing her trench coat over her school-girl uniform.

"I guess that _pretty _girl's suicidal," Jo mocked before turning back to her food, an odd glance in her eye.

"Excuse me?" Sei said, feeling her own clamped hands close down hard beside her.

"That's her," Jo said enjoying the battle internal Sei was having. Nothing too out of the ordinary but frowns, clenching her teeth and the faraway look in her leaders eye.

"My debt."

* * *

><p>Takane was busy discussing with her partner Iriki, about how they were to handle to epidemic of Osaka.<p>

The door opened to reveal, a dark brunette, middle aged man with a very serious straight faced look.

"Outou-san!" Takane greeted in relief, but was shot down as she noticed his eyes narrowing.

"That will be 'Chief' for her Takane-san," he commanded turning his eyes toward the group of cops, and detectives in a circular huddle.

"Our mission here is to make sure that the festival in Osaka, will _not _be cancelled," he informed the group. Eyes turning to an older officer, with much lighter eyes.

"Its your daughter Mimi's Birthday tomorrow right?"

"Ah-yes!" He answered, quite the unexpected question.

"I'm sorry you'll have to miss that," his voice was remorseful as he apologized before turning to his daughter and leaving.

"Be sure to visit your mother's grave." the kind, older cop addressed Takane. She nodded, her brows furrowing as she thought of her mother, and her father's fairing.

* * *

><p>"I don't think this is a coincidence in the least," Sei agreed, with their first thoughts, tailing down a cab, which pulled up near the restaurant.<p>

They were planning on going back to the trailer. "Now though we seem to have some personal attachments.."

"Jealous" Jo teased, in a smooth voice. Even after explaining the whole situation, Sei was still acting like this.

"Oh you're very fun, Jo." Sei bit back at her.

The two women exchanged looks before entering the car, Sei held out the door for her girlfriend. Jo smirked, before entering, her posture slouching against the comfortable seats. Which was surprising.

The two women remained in silent, occasionally Sei mentioning, "How the team would react to your newest deviation," or "What they'd think of her now having a rivalry with the police-force,"

Jo responded with a hushed tone, "I'm already sleeping with the boss right? Job security there, I'll be fine." the silver woman leaned against her ear, knowing she had won. She could feel Sei's heart speeding up from under the palm of her hand. Jo leaned back, pleased that their passion and conflicts were still very alive between them.

Jo had no problem falling asleep after a brief silence continued. Sei watched her in such a peaceful moment. Things never would be the same or normal, and Jo was probably doomed to have it be that way as long as they continued. Right now they could pretend, in the back of the taxi, just two teenagers who fled together. Two lovers. As borderline as 'lovers' could be at least.

The car began to shake, before it took a very sharp turn across lanes. Her eyes widened and the idea of sleep faded. That truck. It had the symbol, one which looked like almost a sunrise with some sort of star shape inside of it.

"Sorry, its been like this in Osaka lately, we always seem to have drivers like that" the man apologized.

Sei's mouth parted, noticing Jo's eyes opening just the slightest before she said "Actually, would you mind following the truck,"

The driver tightened his hold on the wheel at the request. "What?", was she out of her mind.

* * *

><p>The red-head female had found herself, in a bit of a pickle. Her partner and Sei were gone..and she was getting bored.<p>

She knocked on a door near Amy's "research room" only to see the grade schooler was literally tied up. In ways that didn't seem safe or appropriate in the least.

"Amy-" her voice was in shock, "What is this?"

"I'm studying..." she trailed on.

Meg pouted not getting much of a reaction from the girl. "Fine, Sei wants us back in Osaka, asap!"

That got her attention. Clearly neither of them were too experienced with driving the large motorhome.

"Who's driving?" Amy almost laughed at the idea of her teammate taking the wheel, them both trying to figure out how to get the damn thing to move.

"Leo of course!" she cheered, from the background you could hear a low, masculine voice grunting.

* * *

><p>Jo and Sei finally arrived at the wasteland where the truck at stopped. It was such an odd area, Jo could note seeing at there was a ferris wheel and probably amusement park above them.<p>

"Playing detective in Osaka, Sei?" Jo teased a bit seeing her lovers cautious movements. It was too rich of a moment not too Sei hardly reacted a slight shrug. The angel persisted.

"Why here?" she looked around the area, it all seeming to easy, just to be right out in front of them. They walked slowly across the grassland seeing the ferris-whell a top a hill, and what seemed to be a shut-down carnival at the time.

"We are about to find out why." Sei answered, eyes scanning as they both approached the large truck, Jo held an arm out in front of Sei and took the lead. No way was she risking her getting hurt!

It of course was odd, much too odd, and strange to see how this truck got down here, why there were not any movements sounds. Jo looked into the interior part of the truck noticing the broken glass, and blood splattered man, who collapsed face first at the wheel.

"The drivers been shot! Get down!" Jo shouted, before Sei could get a word edge-wise she pushed Sei down, harshly slamming her body against Sei's.

"Don't be so rough." Sei's told the girl, her eyes wincing in pain as they began to take in the situation fully. She could see the grin across her lovers lips, who finally got off of her.

"Stay under the truck," Jo whispered to Sei, holding the leader's heavy gaze. Sei nodded, and began climbing under it, using it, as a barrier.

Jo took reached down beside her feet, grabbing a tin can and holding it up. "AUGH!" a main's voice moaned from above. He had dropped the gun he was holding and fell back. Jo had hit him dead center in the eye.

"You can come out, Sei" Jo's voice announced. Behind the angel, part of the amusement park began collapsing, under the weight of the mecha. It seemed to be charging towards Jo.

A large wind had swept in behind Jo, she immediately turned behind her to see the explosion upon the large truck and a large mecha loudly hovering over it, creating another wind. Jo squinted her eyes, looking at what was nothing but ash where the truck used to be.

"SEI!' Jo's voice screamed out, she couldn't hold that in. She wanted to kill that damn sniper, at least partially to blame for this in the first place. She noticed the large mecha hovering up and fly away, out of Jo's reach again.

"I will get you back, Sei!" Jo vowed, feeling a fierce bitterness on her tongue. Her blood was boiling and she could almost feel her veins tensing up against the front of her skin. "No fucking, way are you allowed to die Sei!

* * *

><p>Takane witnessed a large flying mecha coming through Osaka, her team had spread out. No matter how she tried she couldn't contact Iriki her partner! The older middle-aged man was beside her instead. His eyes still warming and caring as he watched Takane's struggle.<p>

He had a look of determination of his face, seeing the mecha come in closer and closer to them.

_NO!_ Takane's mind screamed, he was charging in head first. _IDIOT!_

"_Takane,_ I probably won't be able to make it to see_ Miri again, but.." _he had a solemn smile before giving his last request. "When she gets older can you give her that Kanbuku outfit" He started heading straight toward the enemy. A large basooka strapped around himself.

"I beg of you," he was able to say that with a smile.

"..."

"Oh and remember this! Never hold back against any traitors!" He shouted before coming in direct collision with the monster.

_What an idiot._ Takane thought before hearing those words, tears begging to form down her face. She began biting down against the inside of her lip.

"Naniwa's justice will never die!"

A canon aimed right toward the nicee policeman. The male voice was revealed through the flying mecha like creature. Its canon was fired straight towards the man and a clash of explosions formed.

The male voice grunted, feeling the agony of the impact. A deep female voice hissed at him. Damned monster! The rage practically penetrating through Jango's armor. Jango fired a large blast at the mecha. She matched it blow for blow, even as the mecha started flying around Tokyo.

Takane had looked behind her just enough to notice a very large, unusual looking mobile home behind her. Out came through the stairs, Amy, Leo and Meg decked with some serious fire power strapped around her.

"Don't worry that's _Jo_ in there," Sei had responded a hint of envy tucked into her voice. In other words _that's mine_, so don't worry and sure as hell _don't touch._

Jo was relieved, taking her spare glance towards her friends, she scanned seeing Sei and Takane idly, talking, more calm then before. She felt her heart beat slow down, beat by beat, She was okay after all

The dance between the two mecha continued until the flying robot began planted a trap. Jango had run out of steam and between collisions had captured Meg, holding the girl in its clutches. Iriki had exposed himself, laughing heartedly, before taking the mecha and flying away.

"DAMN IRIKI!' Takane had responded, her teeth gritted, sharp, seeing her once partner's betrayal. Her voice shook and in her Kyoto accent added "Bastard.."

* * *

><p>Back at the trailer. Sei was deeply disturbed her eyes lost in a kind of trance.<p>

"_I'm not joking this city belongs to me" Iriki had announced revealing himself on top of the large mecha which grasped Meg in its hands._

"_We can't make carless decisions here!"_ Sei snapped Jo out of her slump.

"God damn-it Sei!" Jo fumed, her voice coming much sharper and harsher then intended. She didn't apologize, but settled for a softer glance. _'You need to trust me Sei'_

"Its obvious to us now Irika has been behind the terrorist activity in Osaka, from the train crash, the DDD now this-" Sei had started analyzing the situation but more-so stating the facts hoping ideas on how to stop this would come up.

"Can you find the location of it Amy." Jo said turning toward the pink-covered girl, who was swiftly typing onto her laptop, looking over some kind of codes. She started decrypting information on her laptop, the name of the police officer, the model of the mecha.

"No" Amy said, in disappointment, biting onto her lip, before closing up her laptop

"Baka" Jo's eyes were stern onto her. "Absolute baka!" Jo said.

"I'm not."

"Then why is it you, who's speciality is with computer arn't able to find just a simple location."

"I'm not the one who lost that thing-" Amy countered, "Just let it _fly_ away.."

Sei and Leo looked at each other. Sei crossing her arms in front of her chest, rolling her eyes. "Here they go again,"

"Yeah, especially Jo when she gets fired up about something she doesn't stop until she decides its finished," Sei agreed.

Leo formed a large grin all acorss his face. "You would know about that, wouldn't you." He lightly pried for more information a suggestive look in his eyes.

"What are you saying?" though she had already known. Kyouhei rarely talked with their mechanic and though this was supposed to be kept secret, Amy of course being hurt from not knowing..

"So you know?" Sei said, Leo only nodded, a blush stained Sei's cheeks as she looked away. She was fuming "AM-" the dark haired woman started, before hearing her lover speak.

"I want Jango to have wings", Jo announced, as if it was the most common thing in the universe.

"You want..what?" Leo had said.

Jo eyes were sharp looking up at her leader, "And that is my resolve."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Takane closed her eyes, her face in a deep frown. Just remember the look on that daughter's face, seeing how his father would never wake up. "But he sure as hell died with honor, justice and loyalty to his city..." Takane trailed on, she walked across the graveyard, eyes looking as if they were about to break. She noted her mothers grave, and knelt beside it. Leaving a bouquet of flowers, something that had become to much for her father.

The gravesite had been fogged out and Takane could barely make out, the sound of quiet footsteps. The silver haired angel appeared, her eyes downcast, actually with sympathy? For her? From Jo?

Takane suppressed the gushy feeling inside her stomach and started with a smirk ."Destroying that Osaka symbol, you really did it now Jo", she looked into the angel's eyes deeply. Still so a bit concerned though. It was obvious from her eyes what Takane was feeling.

"You going to arrest me again?" Jo joked, attempting a light tone, yet her voice was quite monotone. Jo dug her hands into the pocket of her jacket.

"I don't feel like it" Takane played along a smile gracing her lips. "Jo?"

"Yeah?" Jo responded stepping closer to Takane, said girl felt a bit of comfort just from that. She wasn't alone, after all it had been a long time since her father came with her.

"Thanks for trying to save him" Takane reflected, still seeing that gruesome image coming through her mind. The determination in the police officers face, before going to protect his loved ones and all of Osaka. "When I find the fucking creep that did that to him! That pilot i'll-.

"The mecha didn't have a pilot, much like the train incident..." Jo supplied the information for her. "So someones working from behind the scenes on all this, and we have yet to even get close to him."

Takane let out another heavy sigh kneeling down before her mother's grave. "Thanks Jo, so what brought you here?" she asked.

Jo held onto Takane's gaze a hand covering the detectives. "You didn't look like you should be alone."

Takane shook her head, "Stupid Tokyo"

* * *

><p>"Well it would be a lovely place to go out," Sei teased, eyeing the carnival from within their trailer. Jo leaned in idly over her shoulder watching her leader at work.<p>

"It would never get boring," Jo said, her voice amused.

Looking through the small camera they noticed a strange eruption coming from the ocean, that familiar cybot from earlier. Screams were heard from near the shore and it flew through the carnival.

"I guess that means we need to get going," Sei said, her eyes wavering as she clenched

"Let's go," Jo agreed leaning into Sei, for a quick peck. She didn't back up, the girls noses were touching. Jo tried to read her, look into her leaders mind and see what was going on.

"What?" Sei blinked, her heart pacing faster and harder against her chest.

"I've got this," Jo assured, a cocky smile upon her lips before they captured Sei's.

"Alright, i'll trust you," Sei said after Jo had turned back into the main room of the trailer to get ready.

* * *

><p>As Jo and Sei were about to leave from their trailer, they heard panting and a smiling Meg coming back to them.<p>

Both were quite relieved, making this mission one step easier.

"You're alright," Sei said, giving the girl a light hug. Jo smiled over at the girl, "How'd you escape.."

"This police-chick well she looked like a school girl helped me out," Meg began she held out her index finger and began quoting the woman. "Her name was Takane-or something and she wanted you to know that she's paid a debt, and that their going to destroy the fort..or something" Meg scratched at her head. "That's all I got out of it."

Meg rose a brow seeing how focused Sei and Jo had become, fixated at the girls words.

"A debt has been paid" Jo smiled to herself, focusing on Takane's words. A bit of uneasiness coming from both girls. That was it, that was where that creep was hiding. They could now take him down for good.

"Going to destroy the fort?" Sei had questioned smiled as she said those words, they could pull this off. Hopefully no more casualties.

"Sei lets go" Jo announced, heading into their mobile home, a wide grins still on her face.

"Right." Sei said, following Jo back into their trailer, a smile on her face. They could do this.

The red-head frowned at the scene seeing the other two women enter the trailer. Jo had always been _kuudere_ and cold at times but still. "This doesn't feel right."

From up on the highway, Jo had been getting ready her heart racing from the rush, before she had been launched out. This mission will finally be over.

From below everyone in Osaka was helping. From cross-dressers, overly masculine men, bikers, you name it everyone was taking their part in doing all they could to bring the mecha down.

Iriki, looked from within the mecha targeting specifically at his former partner. "Looks like this is it-Taka-"

He began only to see the other female bikers, shielding Takane with their body. A form of unity.

"Hmph" he scoffed at their devotion, "How sweet you think I care how many of you there are, prepare to die!" he shouted in his mech with a power hungry strive. His large canon aimed directly at the girl.

He felt his mecha shaking, and to his surprise was starting to fall back himself

"You are the one who's going to die!" Jo shouts, her hands held tightly onto the trigger. She smirks at Takane before shooting back at him. With the newly installed wings is able to escape the former trap. Jo pilots the mecha so it jumps on top lowers it to ground.

The two pilots, Iriki and Jo had gone blast for blast. Jo held tightly onto the trigger pulling it several times "damn it!" that had been the last of them.

She could hear the cruel laughter from Iriki, and bit down hard. The very large sound of an engine was heard and Jo cringed. "You're not gonna make it!" she warned to her, why did she have to be such a masochist.

"PATHETIC Tokyo," Takane taunts before riding her motorcycle, gripping on the handles and racing up to where Jo was. In a flash Takane had managed to land right where she needed. She jumped off her motorcycle and head unsheathed her sword. For the justice of Osaka, she was going to do this.

Takane held out her sword and slashed through the exposed Iriki. That was it, Takane exhaled, it was over.

The ticking sound from under the mecha told her otherwise. "Bastard' has it on self-destruct too." Takane mummured. Jo was alert and reached out to grab onto Takane before the explosion. She held Takane in the large mecha arm and shielded the detective. The two were able to watch, and see the end of Osaka's terrors and of Iriki.

They had done it, Sei smiled down at her girl, letting out a breath, she didn't know she had held.

_I do need to trust you Jo, I guess, even through that reckless impulsive mindset, you do manage to succeed. _Sei shook, _I'm scared. _How long would it be before Jo found the right technique and coordination to match her power. Before she decided to go on her own. Or didn't want to be attached. Or...decided she wanted someone like herself, someone who fought like a bat out of hell..Takane.

Sei's eyes quivered as her thoughts went haywire. This was the woman she loved, and they would fight to stay together, at least Sei knew she would, she had to, until her last breath.

AN: END


	9. Who we are

A/N: Okay so first off I'd like to apologize for dying on you guys for like a year or something and gaud its been too long. I've written some yaoi here and a really hardcore siscon (sorry for those shocked by the pron lately I haven't been writing much else) but writing yuri can be depressing as I don't have a girlfriend or any potential ones anymore and blah blah blah, small town woes etc. This chapter will feature Maria so we can get up to speed I was gonna write a chapter about Akio/Kyouhei since I love that filler but it hurts my heart to much so I'm going to make a spinoff, probably called something stupid like "Baking Funs!" xD If you want episode 16-17-18 is where these two chapters will come from, I will update Wednesday or Thursday with the rest of the arc so stay tuned!

Lets begin!

~MEOW~

Jo began searching through all the long wooden drawers, opening and closing them. She did this as if something would come out that was not there before.

"Heh" she could see the cocky grin already spread over her leaders face.

"Dammit Sei!", the silver one snapped, eyes darting over to the woman. She gulped. Sei had her hair pinned up, but wasn't even fully dressed. She was standing there clad in her black lacy lingerie. They covered her breasts but she was still exposed enough. It wasn't as though Jo hadn't seen this before.

"Ah-What?" Sei commented on her silence, expecting some kind of bitter retort. Sei was holding Jo's precious weapons captive after all. She couldn't help it, Jo seemed so- "You were cute sleeping there, and well it made you an easy prey.." Sei mocked, giving a slight wink.

Jo was infuriated and ran straight towards her. She could still feel a lump in her throat, watching Sei cross one leg over another. It was so graceful and.. "You little creep," Jo said making a dash towards Sei who was holding the gun up against her chest. Sei made an easy dodge, stepping to the side.

The two girlfriends played a game of cat and mouse, Sei practically dancing around the room. "You know you shouldn't lower your guard so much- Ow." Sei said feeling her body being backed against her bed. She dropped the unloaded gun (Jo had checked not that she was worried about her), and soon found herself pinned down.

The angel was looming over, beautiful features that would make Jo blush. Jo didn't need to have large breasts, long hair or any of the stereotypical looks, she was just beautiful. "ha...hahaha" Sei began laughing finally realizing her lover had stopped, and rested against her breasts.

Jo took in Sei's warmth burying herself between the two lace-covered breasts. She looked up to see her leader, finally at ease, laughing. Jo felt the blood rush through her veins and grasped both of Sei's arms down. She was spread out like a beautiful butterfly, one who never truly enjoyed the freedom of flight.

"Jo, hey stop that kinda hurts ya -umphh" Sei retorted her lips being captured by Jo's own soft ones. If life could only last this long and be this simple. Sei mouthed some loving words against Jo's neck. They cuddled up together, protective arms shielding Sei from the world outside.

"Sei?" Jo asked. Sei looked up leaving a small kiss on Jo's neck and right under her chin. "Hm?"

"No one takes what's mine." she smirked leaning in for a rough kiss before, releasing Sei. She knelt down to the ground, picked up her pistol and with one last glance, left the room.

-YURI-

Jo laid her head in her arms watching the rather horrific scene on the screen. The sound of a typical lead unaware of someone being in the same dark room with them, just about to get the scare of their life.

Jo closed her eyes, enjoying the irony of these movies. They were almost comforting compared to what she went through. Jo heard Sei discussing something with Amy and Meg.

"Things sure have gotten quieter lately with Meg," Jo cringed at the thought of hurting someone dear, remembering Amy's words.

_The youngest member with both hands on her hips looked up at Jo, her eyes darting towards the older woman. "It's not as though it bothers me. You and Sei" she winced. Clearly a lie._

'_Amy what are you getting at' Jo remembered herself saying._

"_What if Meg finds out..."_

"_Meg?"_

"_Look I don't know for sure and of course me and Kyouhei are okay since it makes you two happy but..." she stopped fumbling around with her thumbs, finding the floor interesting._

"_Spit it out already!" Jo cursed, having a bad feeling about this._

"_I think Meg may really like you...and not like a sister, or friend...something deeper, to know that you and Sei are together might really hurt her"_

"Damn," Jo cursed, Meg was her first partner and one she loved dearly. Yet when she was with Sei, she felt something tearing up inside of her. She hadn't remembered ever feeling so comfortable with someone, or the feeling that every word Sei said would sink deep into her. No matter what she said or did, her words always found a way of reaching her.

There were things she never felt before. The love she felt for Sei was new entirely and she never found herself more afraid then she did when she realized her feelings. It felt as though her heart had exploded and the moment they first kissed it all made since. She had a place to belong to.

"Jo, come down!" Amy's cheery voice called out to her. "Sei's got a new mission for you!"

=YURI=

Here they were again, her dear friend held captive by some creepy man, one who had been kidnapping and killing. Even children were no exceptions to his cruelty. He needed to be stopped and here was the place to start.

Jo grasped both pistols on the side of her hips and glared at him.

"I'll even pay you, let me keep the girl, come on its a win, win?" the light haired criminal spat out. As if losing your best friend was nothing to him, though most likely that was one of his victims as well.

"How about I kill you now!" Jo assembled herself, aiming right towards the man's chest. It would be an easy hit but..

"You try that and she'll die!" he retorted.

Meg struggled within his grasp, "Don't, he'll really shoot!"

Jo bit down on her lip, it wasn't helping Meg had no confidence in her abilities now. This was really nothing. Jo knew she could handle it. She heard Meg growl as she felt the man's hands running through her red locks.

Jo made a move of surrender dropping the gun, and in a split second found her opening. The man had let go of Meg in time just for Jo to take aim, she took a shot at him. The gun hit his hand causing him to drop his gun.

The angel made a dash towards him and kicked his stomach. He had let Meg go and in an instant she stood in front of the red head, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

She grasped him by the collar of his shirt and dropped him against the floor. Meg kicked him roughly against his groin. The criminal groaned out and the job was completed.

Jo and Meg headed back.

"Well another Victory handled by the A team!" Meg announced, her hand forming a peace sign as she grinned enthusiastically.

The tomboy of the two nodded. _"Handle this mission anyway you want"_ Sei had said to , someone she'd known only a short time trusted her.

Yet she couldn't get the trust from Meg. They had been friends for so long. She looked over to Meg, a frown on her face.

"Huh, what is it?" Meg said grinning, a light flush upon her skin. "What's wrong Jo! Don't be down we kicked ass!"

Jo smiled, Meg was right. She held her head things were going to be much more complicated as time went on and the secret she kept from Meg wasn't gaining her trust.

"Augh!" Jo screamed out in pain. "What is it?" Meg asked with concern a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Its n-nothing just a headache," she squinted her eyes shut, "I'm gonna go get some fresh air..."

Images she hadn't even remembered experiencing flashed through her mind. She kept remembering her earlier fights, with the crow or the cybot another mutant creature...and for some reason she kept thinking of that glowing 'brain' she found in all of them.

There were details and fights she had thought she long forgotten, and blood was streaming from her nose.

_Yuri_

Meg had found Jo and brought her back to the others. Amy looked at her with concern. "Are you okay, Jo. Your nose is bleeding?" She asked her voice a bit teasing (In a 'I-hadn't had a nosebleed and I'm 7 years younger than you way).

"How'd you figure that one out Amy?" Jo responded sarcastically she lowered herself down and inquired about her precious tv, which had broken earlier.

"I'm not entirely sure but you can see right here the whole system seemed to just melt right here.." Amy trailed on.

Sei came into the room, causing Jo to shudder. Seeing her now and then Meg, it was starting to bother her. She was overcome with the feelings from just seeing Sei and now..

"Leo wants to talk to you~" Sei said.

"What's the geezer want" Jo replied before leaving the room. A part of her seeming to want to leave at this point, more than she let on.

As Jo walked over to Leo's shop he began discussing their battle strategy with Jango. "I hear from Sei there's a new cybot we are after..."

"Woah Jo!" he said seeing the strong fight practically on her knees throbbing in pain.

Jo nodded, only to feel herself overcome with the same headache.."Alright I'm fine just fix Jango already!" she cursed holding onto her head. The same memories followed including battles against an opponent she had never seen before.

There was so much damage dealt, entire areas destroyed and a fight against a woman who seemed similar to her. All the same entirely different.

~Yuri~

The rather terrifying cybot approached both Jo and Jango. Its movements were very large and the first target was Leo and Jo!

"Watch out!" Jo yelled feeling herself trapped in this situation. She never fought this person before, did she! Jo leapt over Leo and saved him from the impact of the explosion.

Another missile came towards her side and Jo took out her pistols and shot at cybot moved further away from Leo.

A trap. They were playing a game of tag in a sense and it was Jo's turn to catch the cybot. "Let Sei and the rest know I'm okay! I am heading out" Jo shouted as Leo became fully responsive.

"Jo!" he called after her! She was out of sight, _"Fine I'll let your girlfriend know", he thought rather put out._

He held his intercom up and dialed Sei. "Leo? What is it?"

"Jo's head out towards the woods theres another strange robot approaching and Jo's going to need all the help she can get!"

Sei felt her hand shaking as she barely found the strength to keep from running after Jo. She can't afford to be reckless not with her standing position. "Alright let's get Jango to her asap!"

-Yuri-

"Where the hell did it go!" Jo held out her pistols looking all across only to find an area defogging before her.

A man of a large and muscular stature stood in front of her, his sword held to her, ready to fight.

"Son of a bitch!" Jo whispered before heading towards him. "Someone else wants to die I guess?"

She found herself doing a dance of sorts with this opponent. Before she could get a good shot he came right up to her with the sword. She found herself on the defensive more than she'd like to.

"What are you doing here?" Jo spoke aloud looking at the warrior. He remained mute, lunging towards her again.

"They're all hopeless," Jo said, as she found actions were to going to speak much louder than any kind of communication. Right before she was able to grasp him he stepped away.

The movement graceful, yet unseen almost like a ninja of sorts. He didn't seem to fight. "Lost the will to fight? Its alright, I don't want to fight either."

He simply nodded. "The sword you have there is-no i'll admit that the wielder of the sword is what makes it so powerful."

The older Samurai looked at her to hear more, but both trains of thoughts had stopped. "Grrrroruuuummm" a very loud noise came from Jo.

"At a time like this"

The warrior motioned towards his mouth. Jo took it as an insult. "I know lame right?"

He shook his head and waved a hand over to her. She followed. They went past the dark, gloomy area of the woods to an open space. There were several houses, but due to their texture and mold forming on them, they hadn't been cared for.

He and Jo went towards one of the broken down houses, he went into the house and came out with wood perfect for a fire.

The mute warrior grabbed two fish from the lake with the same grace he had used to dodge Jo's attack.

They began cooking their fish holding them up on rather small sticks. "Thank you," she said.

"So does anyone else live here or...?" Jo asked feeling she had pressed the issue too far. He looked down for a good moment.

"Do you have any water?" she motioned with a similar type of sign language the man used before. He seemed to understand her hand gestures and lead her to one of the villages wells. Jo took the small bucket of water holding it down before scooping up water.

She drank, seeing the Samurai look straight ahead of him. "Hey what do you see?" she asked as if expecting to hear a voice. Perhaps silence wasn't always so comforting.

"Well thank you," she said again, expecting to leave soon. He kept looking straight ahead of him, the empty buildings, and the bleak woods ahead of them. They seemed to be endless.

The man shivered and Jo saw it too. The silver haired woman clenched her jaw and held tight to her head, memories that weren't hers before were overflowing.

"What is this? Who's watching me?" Jo had asked, the response still missing, she bent down and found something she hadn't expected. A windmill flower, no doubt belong to a child there.

"These arn't mine" Jo had said to herself. Flashbacks of seeing innocent people in a village like this one. Men, women and children were screaming for their life, the fire and countless explosions destroying nearly everything around them.

They continued to run and leave the village, while many also found shelter in the building, watching as a line of warriors approached the monster

Among the crowds the samurai stepped in front, trying to strike the nearly unstoppable monster with a mere sword. One that didn't leave a dent and the creature continued its assault. Killing the one samurais friends and most likely other loved ones. Jo looked toward the man. That may have been why. The flower in the palm of her hand dissolved in front of her ,much like the lives in the village.

"So your village got destroyed by this-monster, and you were expected to be the hero, you and the others tried to fight it..yet " Jo explained _I get it now._

An extremely loud entrance came into the village, the memories must have rushed back to him. "So that's the one.."

The silent Samurai looked towards it the flood of memories, his people running from it. He recalled the image. Its stature like a goliath, with piercing fangs that had caused much bloodshed.

Jo released the pistols from their holder and prepared to fight the monster. She noticed a resemblance only with a much harder shell of a body one of a cybot and not some deformed creature.

He nodded once again before running towards the monster.

"No wait!"

He was taken over by revenge. "A sword won't stop that thing!" Jo warned him, he had already ran towards it. Jo held her guns up to the cybot, hoping to entice it away from the man.

"That thing is made from steel, you can't kill it, it isn't a demon!" she continued to shout, seeing the silent man plunge into his demise.

A large hand came from the robot and smacked the samurai at his side, leaving him to fall down right onto his back.

He cringed in pain. "Are you okay?" Jo asked him, she held out her guns to the machine. She had hoped to get the cybot attention, just what the hell is all of this.

She tried to fire for the cockpit of the machine and continued shooting at it. She was dead on accurate but the bullets she had were hardly making a scratch against the machine.

She kept her distance, trying to formulate a plan, where was the weak spot on this thing? Her wrist was tugged by the man and she found herself being dragged away. There was no way to escape this thing, she knew.

"Where are we going?" she asked. They continued to run, he hid them both under the well. Jo crouched down behind it for cover seeing as the cybot was beginning to catch up rather fast.

It continued to fire at the city, burning down everything in its path. Jo had to get the pilot out somehow!

"Where are you going?" Jo called out hearing the silent man running away. "Wait up!" The robot only continued to approach the girl, firing a large blast at her, she managed to dodge it but not without a scratch.

Jo found an opening as the cybot had turned looking for her. "Its just you and me now!" she threatened jumping as high as she possibly could and firing as her life depended on it. The glass shattered and she could see. There was a resonating light, it had a similar glow, all those memories. The times before, that glowing green color.

She was able to see the pilot, barely but still visible. Her eyes a cold and deadly dark red, her skin as pale as a ghost. Jo took notice her form, her hair was oddly long and braided back, her tight black uniform, very peculiar.

She was a fighter as well, an assassin maybe. The red eyes shined, as the pilot opened her mouth, as if she understood something. Jo hated it but she couldn't help but find herself wrapped into this moment. Who was this woman?

The fog lifted leaving for a clean getaway from the pilot. "Are we somehow...connected?" Jo asked herself, she noticed the familiar beat up town, in the forest. The Samurai grabbed her wrist and led her through a field.

"You know," Jo said walking several feet behind him. "You're village has already been destroyed."

The man just closed his eyes and continued walking among the bamboo trees. "Yet you still continue to fight this thing. It's pointless that isn't the same demon you fought that time, this is cybot, its entirely different its made of steel. Your sword could not even scratch it.

The man clenched his fist and continued looking ahead with the cold stare.

"You should just leave this behind, it's pointless" Jo continued "Fighting that thing now would be suicide"

The man finally stopped, he payed his respects and bowed in front of the shrine. Jo waited as he came out fully clothed in his Samurai uniform, his body protected with thick orange padding.

They continued to walk leading to a eerie gravesite, the place itself seemed to be shrouded in the mist. The samurai bowed his head and knelt in front of the gravestone.

"So this is where your comrades died, and where you'll be fated to die.." Jo mentioned, looking in pity as the man clasped his hands in front of him and prayed.

There were no miracles that would bring the dead back, they were gone now. The samurai's expression became much more stern, the anger and pain inside himself was overflowing, his face seemed to lose composure, if only for a second.

The man bowed his head down before leading them to their next destination, he revealed a sword, wrapped up with cloth and ropes. No doubt it had significant value to his people. Revealing its features, it was curved there were several sharp points up and down the sword.

Its appearance resembled a flame. "So this is the sword you are fated to die with..." Jo said as is understanding fate completely. She closed her eyes and prepared her thoughts. "I think we may be linked, that pilot and I, I felt something back there as if we could truly connect back there. If that's the case I may be able to bring her to us." she continued, she held tight to her weapons and sealed her eyes shut.

"I know you're there, cybot pilot, come out already! I know you can hear me, I'm here!" Jo said, she swore she could feel another presence coming towards her.

The cloudy mist had hidden her well, but the pilot was finally coming into reach of her. The pilot she had scene before, that ghostly skin and long silver/white hair.

She was here. The girl stopped staring into Jo, they were standing across from each other, in silence.

"Your the pilot" Jo had stated, looking at the pilot, trying to see through the mask she held over him. The pilot took off her helmet

"You can call me Maria," she said eyes looking through her. "And I'm here to bring you back.."

Jo felt herself shiver at the words, her eyes were shaking. "Bring me back...?"

"What the hell does that mean?" Jo questioned the girl, trying to see a hidden message through her words.

Maria had glanced at her and in the monotone voice simply replied, "Its what our boss ordered us to do." It was so matter of fact, as if that would explain everything now.

"Again, what are you trying to pull" Jo asked.

"You attacked me, that was not part of the protocal" the cybot's pilot responded sharply. "I'm here to bring you back you were not to resist"

Jo held tight to her weapon again ready to strike her. She hesitated hearing a long sigh from the other woman. "Yet if you're going to resist like this.."

Jo smirked holding up her twin guns. Her lips forming a cocky grin even as she noticed the long haired woman step into her large cybot. "That sounds like a threat," she said. "I'll take you on!"

Jo aimed and was just about to pull the trigger she could see the pilot just looking through her. Was she going to fight or not?

"Fssssshhh" the wind swept around them, and a very large black aircraft flew through the forest. It flew out of their way only to come back around again but much higher.

"What the hell?" Jo said.

The large black aircraft hovered around them and finally opened the hatch to release what Jo recognized.

"Jango" she said, she could see nothing past Maria's mask for she only looked straight at her. It was as if life had faded from her.

Jo ran to her machine, jumping straight up into it. Maria seemed to wait enough for the fight to be fair, Jo hopped into the cockpit._ 'Thanks Sei,' she would be saying, had this fight not taken such a toll on Jo. Just who was she?_

_=YURI=_

_ The two angels got wrapped up in their own fight, dancing across the woods, fighting each other blow for blow._

From above Sei was sitting her face placed against the window looking down to find any hope. "Jo!, Please respond! Jo!" she kept calling for her, not taking her eyes off that one spot where she had left Jango for Jo. _Come on Jo..._ Her thoughts were getting the better of her and her worries were taking over.

Leo was currently piloting the aircraft, looking sympathetically at Sei. She was like a child, looking that way just staring at the window. He came closer to Sei and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's no use" he sighed

"She can't hear you,"

Maria was currently on the run from Jo, who fired both bullets towards her.

_"You don't get it do you, we are one in the same, I'm here to bring you back" Maria called out to her_

_"Just what the hell does that mean?" Jo spoke through her mind._

_Maria placed a hand under her chin and smiled at her. The one just like her. "When you and I first came into contact we entered another world, there is no escape.."_

_"Like hell!" Jo shouted to her, leaning forward in her seat, as if she was physically the one fighting the mecha._

_Maria took aim and began firing at her once again. Jo did the same dodging and shooting as soon as any possible opening would occur. Jo found her vision fading as a large explosion took place across the entire area._

_"I will have you, precious one..." Maria whispered before the blast. Jo found herself knocked out in the seat of her cockpit. She saw a similar glowing green light and within seconds it was dissolving. The light turned into tiny particles, and looked almost like sparkle in the air._

_Her nose bled and she ached in every area of her body._

_"Jo, do you read me!? Jo are you there, please-" she heard the voice of her leader getting desperate. Her mouth curved, hearing how worried she was. A side Sei hated to show. "Please respond!"_

_Sei was shaking, still glued to the window, whatever happened, it could be good._

_"Sei. I'm alright."_


	10. Trust in Me

'Trust'

A/N: My favorite arc is coming up in this story and anime, I'll also be adding a bonus chapter after the supposed last episode, to show how I think the story of Burst Angel should have continued. Takane is back, and not everyone's a fan of her but she is certainly fun to write about. This part in the anime gets me feeling so light and excited seeing Sei open up about how much she believes in Jo. Only to have...well you know if you've seen the series and in the next chapter i'll go into it. BTW I just noticed Burst Angel came out in 2003, and holy cow 10 years! I mean what took me so long to start a fic for them, though I did make some AMV'S For Jo/Sei back in about 2006~ Wowie does time go by.

* * *

><p>A thunderous knocking could be heard from all across the hall, inside of the trailer. Jo was sitting there, quite casual, occasionally flipping to the next page on her magazine.<p>

"Oi, Amy, can you get that?" Jo asked, feeling a bit tired, and to be honest that last fight with Maria wore her out. Not that she'd admit it to anyone though, especially Sei...

_The dark haired woman, found her face looking right against the window of the aircraft. She looked as if she were trying to escape, to personally go out their and save the girl. Her dark blue eyes glistening. _

"_Jo..."_

_The older man looked over at Sei, it was hard to believe this was the originally cold-meniacle boss, who chased after each of these girls, for gaining power. All of which she would do was try to gain information and power, reaching the goal of becoming strong enough to take over her grandfathers position. She certainly changed since forming this team of girls._

_Leo grasped onto Sei's shoulder-blade, closing his eyes. "You're really worried, arn't you?"_

"_-What are you?" she replied, stuttering her words, face in a blush and eyes misty and lost. She was somewhere else entirely. _

"_I remember my first love..." the older man trailed on, looking down in the same spot as Sei. "I was about your age to."_

_His words seemed to trail off and go in one ear and out the other. Sei plastered herself against the walls of the aircraft. "Jo?Jo..."_

"_Do you read me!?" She was calling out, shouting the name louder and louder hoping for a response. _

_The silver haired girl, sat in the cockpit of her weapon, Jango. Her head was titled back, eyes closed and blood flowing out of nose. She could barely feel her head. Then there it was, that voice again._

"_Jo! Jo Please respond!" Jo smirked, the woman worried far too much for her own good. 'No wonder you look so much older than you are Sei...You're gonna start looking like an old woman if you keep this up..' Jo chuckled at the thought though feared the consequences of Sei every hearing that one. She'd be sleeping alone for a long while, even though she was joking. It was hard to imagine Sei as anything but stunning._

_Jo titled her head, so it rested against her own shoulder. "Yeah I'm here."_

_Sei had been watching from above, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright, let us know your coordinates, Leo and I are here to take you back, home."_

"_Home. heh." Jo thought to herself, truly pondering, if that really was her place. If Sei would let it be her home, after finding out who she truly was._

_The aircraft landed a good distance away from Jango, Sei almost came bolting out of the door. Sei asked for Jo to open to cockpit, which was simple enough. _

"_She looks terrible.." Sei murmured, while ignoring the shouting from Leo, to be careful. The aftershocks of the battle, and the area, hardly seemed safe, nor did crawling up a mecha. Sei wrapped her arms around Jo's neck, something cold dripping down Jo's neck._

"_Sei?"_

"_Its nothing," Sei broke out, Jango was lowered enough to the ground that Sei could jump down, even while acting as support for Jo._

"_Alright you two, let's break it up and get back home" Leo replied, a wild grin spread on his face._

* * *

><p>Amy snapped Jo out of it. "Oi, I'm programming here, can't you get it for once!?"<p>

Jo let out a low growl, finally shrugging her shoulders down and giving in. "Fine." She placed the magazine down, which was shown to be "50 greatest horror films of all time" on it, and headed towards the door.

"Oi, Tokyo! I know that's you let me in!" that girl's voice again, the obvious Kyoto accent, her impatience and rude manner of talking. It had to be-

"Takane! What are you doing back here!" Jo shouted through the door, finally going down the stairs and unlocking the latch, opening the door a crack. "This isn't Kyoto, you can't just play detective around and expect to get back unharmed."

The brunette flushed a deep crimson, her teeth clenching and eyes on fire. "What are you implying!?"

"I think that should be simple enough, Detective.." Jo panned out for her, walking back over to her reading spot and continuing with the magazine.

Leo had to hold onto the girl to keep her from pouncing upon her rival. Her hands balled into tight fists, and she broke away from the man's grasp, a mask falling off from her in the purpose.

"Hey, that wasn't exactly cheap, Takane!" Leo called after her, feeling quite annoying. The festival was certainly something everyone who visited Tokyo should see, but still had quite pricy items, like the painted mask for instance.

Takane was right in front of the girl, taking the magazine away from the girl and tossing it to the side. The magazine made a soft sliding sound across the floor. Takane's eyes were burning, her naturally iris color lightning and her face was on fire. "I want you to take back what you said there! Otherwise, heh." She reached behind her, taking out a sword from its sheath and holding the blade up to Jo.

Jo scoffed, "You know, I was reading that.." She stood in front of the girl, holding her pistols right up against the blade. They had an aura of fire around themselves, trapped in a heated death glare.

"Ahem, Girls." the leaders voice came booming out, echoing throughout the halls of the trailer. Meg and Amy were lagging behind the oldest women, looking through some teen magazine, reading whatever gossip. Meg pointed at one of the pictures and laughed, along with Amy.

"We do have another mission coming up, so we shouldn't be fooling around," Sei spoke out, lightly clearing her throat after.

Takane let out a sigh, "Fine, I guess we'll have to..Jo?" the detective looked up, eyeing Jo, how different she looked then. No maybe it was the lack of sleep, Takane had, these past few days? Maybe that was making her see things. The woman appeared, defenseless, though truly knowing Jo that could change in a nanosecond.

Her attention was held onto Sei, almost completely locked on, and well it just seemed different since she first met Jo. Not showing this much attachment, that's for sure. The mercenary's eyes followed Sei with every breath and word that escaped her lips.

"He targets women, young ones from just 16 years old, and they've gone missing, our job is to find out where this man is and free the victims." Sei said clearly, arms folded in front of her chest. She felt Jo's gaze upon her as she turned away.

"I need to look into more of the data, we'll investigate more this evening." Sei stated, one last look at the group before heading to her quarters.

"Huh?" Takane thought aloud, tilting her head and looking into Jo's eyes again, still following every last step of her leader, before shrugging and kneeling back down to pick up her magazine.

She proceeded with reading it. _Ah, interesting..though I just feel a little weird, noticing this now._ Takane thought, noticing the girl continuing to just sit there, reading. "Hey don't ignore me!"

She clenched her fist and came right up to where Jo was, tripping over the girl in an instant. Jo on reflex had grabbed the girls wrist, keeping her from blocking as she felt, the brunette topple over her.

Their faces were rather close and Takane was feeling rather uncomfortable. She was this physically close to Jo, yet couldn't read anything behind those now cloudy eyes. What was on Jo's mind all the time, that couldn't give poor Takane the time of day!

_Wait, what am I thinking. _

"OI, What are you doing to Jo!?" a rather annoyed Meg spat out at her getting between the two.

She grimaced, and felt herself fall over completely on top of Jo. She flushed, though..it wasn't that she was completely angry at either of them. This was just feeling...weird.

"Ah, forget it," Takane got off Jo, dusting off her clothes with her own hands. She walked over towards Leo, taking the mask from him. "Thank you," she replied.

Amy was standing by the angry red-head, trying to get an explanation out of Jo. "What was going on there!" She called out,tugging on the sleeve of Jo's jacket.

"Nothing really."

Amy had deadpanned. _If she knew about what was really happening.._

* * *

><p>The brunette man, stood next to Takane. She was standing amoung a group of school girls inside the Tokyo Media Tower. Somehow she convinced him to show her around (more like everyone backed out on him), so she could see the <em>Mafia, Space..Drama? Well whatever she was watching.<em>

The two actors were wearing large dark blue body suits and in front of a green, screen. The smile on Takane's face vanished, looking like a heart broken school girl.

A middle aged man and a man who appeared to be in his late 20's stood across from each other, preparing to fight.

"And action!" the director called out to them!

"This is the end for you!~" the hero had said, lunging towards the older man, preparing the last fatal blow. The older man held a hand in front of his face, shaking his head. "Wait, no."

They were both holding, small yet sharp looking knives, that had an eerie blue glow around it. The hero lowered his weapon for a second. "Why should I?" and he was hesitant.

"Please I give in, just let me live" the older actor proclaimed.

Takane was at the edge of her seat, despite not being able to physically see the weapons and outfits. She just loved the lead actors, much like the fellow school girls next to her did.

"Well you seem sincere" the younger man stated, holding his weapon down lower and putting it back to his side.

The villian grinned. "Heh!" Preparing to take a free shot at the hero.

"Oh no you don't!" Takane was screaming out and getting right between the two actors, she held her sword (still sheathed) out in front of her. "Don't let him fool you! Hiro~" she dashed towards the other man, leading for Leo to try and hold her back.

"Oi Takane, snap out of it!" Leo said, "Its just a tv show!", she had broken away and started bashing her sword and the closest object, litterally destroying it in the project.

He noticed the stage crew seeming rather frustrated and frightened by her actions. No matter what anyone was saying to her she wouldn't snap out of it.

"Oi Takane!" Leo called out to her, she kept slashing down on the metal box below her. "Eheh, its a toy sword, don't worry" he tried a sweat drop forming behind his head.

"Security!" the director called, having Takane physically removed from the tower. Eventually two police-men had to come to personally escort her. Leo turned on his watch, switching to the phone signal. "Oi, Sei we had a problem."

* * *

><p>The brunette stared in front of her, ignoring any looks from her teammates. She had just returned from getting Takane, who fainted on sighting, and was taken to the hospital.<p>

Amy looked toward their leader. "Isn't that weird, for someone to take a show that seriously?"

"Yeah well remember, it is Takane. Right Jo!?" Meg reminded, poking her elbow against Jo's arm. To no avail, however as the women remained cold. She kept looking down at Sei, who in return paid no obvious attention to her.

"There's certainly something off about her," Jo mentioned, absentmindedly.

Sei's lips were pursed together as she sat before a small coffee, table, her fingers were placed below her her chin. She stared blankly down at the table.

"Oi, what is it, Sei?" Jo had asked, sharply recognizing the look of concern on the leader's face. Something which became much easier the more time they had spent together. Meg looked rather put out, sticking a tongue out at Jo, for giving her such a silent treatment.

Sei recalled the earlier meeting at the Tokyo hospital. Takane laying down on her back, eyes closed, several machines next to her to study her progress.

"_Interference Plateu?" Sei had asked, the doctor standing right before her._

"_Yes, its causing something to change with the wavelengths in these girls, their sensory nerves are also being stimulated.." he said._

"_What do you mean?." Sei turned to the older man, blinking in confusion._

"_We can't exactly say," the doctor sighed, "Yet whatever it is, the more emotional the girl the stronger the wavelengths will have on these girls."_

"I'm just not sure," Sei answered, quite honestly. Sei stood up, turned on her heel and left. "I need to look into it further."

Jo felt something inside of her shiver, it was odd, yet lately Sei had seemed lost in her own world. Well more than usual.

* * *

><p>A morbid and glowing like ghost like creature began emerging from the televisions of the hospitals. Nearly the entire top floor was occupied with school girls or those around the same age.<p>

One particular ghoulish looking creature emerged from the Television set next to Takane, Leo had been tired from watching the girl all day and was caught off guard. He awoke seeing the brunette getting up from her bed and walking out the door. Before he came to there were already several girls heading outside. All seeming to go in the same, seeming mindless, direction.

It was only at the point where all the young women were outside the hospital campus, that Leo fully took notice!

"Shit" he cursed, running down the stairs of the building. "I'm gonna get my pay-cut for this!"

All the women started heading into the dark grey vehicle, a large automatic door opening to let them in. Takane was the last one to enter, and before Leo could make it to the door it closed, the car leaving him behind in the dust. Leo managed to shot out a small circular target to the back of the truck.

"Dammit!" Leo said, he began phoning Sei again. "Oi, Sei, the girls have gotten away! Including Takane, look out for a large grey vehicle..though don't worry Amy should be able to track it through the device I got on it!"

"Got it" Sei replied, a bit perturbed but generally used to the random occurrences of their missions. Amy was sitting in her own room, still working in front of her laptop.

"Oi, Amy!" Sei asked.

"I'm way ahead of you, I'm looking into the situation as we speak I'll be locating them in no time, I've already got the signal on his GPS" Amy said, a wide grin, as she formed the 'peace sign.'

"Right, thanks Amy," Sei said, turning on the large television screen in front of her, she dialed for Jo. "Oi, Jo I think we've found out target, come back and regroup with us."

"I got it, Sei." Jo confirmed, a confident grin spreading over her features as she looked at the woman.

"Yes, well I'd like to see some proof here before I can confirm that statement." Sei retorted, as Jo shut the camera off. Meg was behind her reading several different gossip magazines. She looked rather troubled.

"Meg we're going."

"But I haven't even picked the one I want yet!" Meg complained, feeling rather down that their time alone had already ended.

* * *

><p>Jo and Meg proceeded back to the parking lot to meet with Sei and the group. Meg clung on to her best friend, feeling quite strange. She swore something was watching her.<p>

"Jo, look out!" she had said, noticing a large piece of metal fall from ontop of a building.

"That would have killed us." Meg said. To top it off there was a loud engine sound coming closer and closer to them, a car approaching the two of them as if trying to run them over.

"What the hell?" Jo said, shooting towards the target, only to find there was no driver in the vehicle. "Get back!" Jo warned Meg, firing at the paranormal entity in front of them. She shot at one of the front tires

"Jo, in front out you." Sei noted to the other woman. Meg feeling a bit tired of this game, all Sei seemed to notice now was Jo's strength when it came to these missions. Not a 'Meg you can handle this', no not even once. Meg pouted.

Jo looked over at Sei and finally back to the building in front of them.

'This is a warning' is what it read in Kanji.

"What does this mean?" Sei questioned.

* * *

><p>Several of the young girls began storming out of the large vehicle, their eyes looking fogged out, seemingly brainless. They all began hitting and banging against the side of the trailer.<p>

"Oi, they're attacking the trailer. What do we do?" Meg asked in a very distressed tone. She was sitting next to Jo, as Sei began to think.

"Amy are you able to get a better look at what's outside, Amy?" Sei called out hoping for some security, yet no response came.

Amy was knocked out completely only responding with a blank. "Help me."

The images of the past incidents began to all flash and move through Sei's mind. What she was told about Takane and seeing all those innocent victims in the hospital. Yet, school girls..and Takane..all after that taping of-

"The Tokyo Media Tower!" Sei proclaimed her idea, finally figuring out a connection between the incidents. "I'm not sure of all the details but it has to be it. It's not all a coincidence now." Sei could only think of the doctors earlier words, "An Interference Plateu"

"Jo, are you ready to go?" Sei asked though expecting a similar answer, like all the times before, one filled with over-confidence and excitement.

"Of course," Jo said, suiting up and heading out towards Jango. The Mecha was dropped from the back of their trailer, running down an open highway and chasing after a large robot creature.

This was no ordinary enemy, if that really could be said in Jo's line of work. It took her into another world, much like with Maria and their fight. Jo felt herself becoming one with the machine her eyes being Jango's eyes and every bullet she fired coming from her own weapons, everything was done first hand.

The large plasma like arena engulfed Jo to the point where she had felt she was drowning, the two machines struck each other blow by blow, until Jo was finally able to see its true form, that large glowing brain, she managed to find her place and from the cockpit shot at the very center of her target.

The brain exploded against the cement wall and things came back to normal, a large cybot appearing in front of Jo. The girls that were knocking at the trailer, began to feel faint, rubbing their heads.

"What happened," Takane said.

Meg looked pleased seeing the girls go back to normal as she and Sei left the trailer, they looked out for Jo, in case she could use backup or a distraction. Yet she had done it, once again.

"So does this mean Jo won?" Meg asked.

Sei laughed "Yes, I think it does," and from the distance she could see the cocky grin taking over the angel's face. She did it again, and every day, Sei was reminded of just how much she needed this girl.

* * *

><p>Several bikers began harassing citizens across the highway, many of which even tried to escape and fled away from what they had thought, was a normal police force.<p>

However, they would not be so lucky, a large cybot almost in the shape of a praying mantis was trailing behind then. It had a colbalt blue and white exterior with flashing red lights upon the top of it.

"We're not afraid of you," the bikers had taunted the machine, shooting their guns as if it would simply destroy the weapon. It was not that easy! The cybot began gaining speed and was on the tail of the bikers, crushing them within seconds later. RAPT police force, was the label on the side of the vehicle!

* * *

><p>"Ah who would have thought you'd get married though" Takane joked, sitting in the back of a large green Jeep with her friends. The female had long braided blonde hair and the male had dark tinted glasses and messy black hair.<p>

"It sure is great running into you though, I haven't seen you seen the police academy~"

"Ah It has been a while" the female responded, feeling quite apprehensive. Taken had a cheshire cat like smile on her lips as she leaned closer to the pair.

"Be careful of the lovers quarrels, she's rather gifted with a needle!" Takane warned, cause the man to sweat and the poor girl to flush.

"Don't say things like that!"

Meanwhile, the praying mantis like robot was stored within a large garage, from the RAPT HQ's. There were several tv screens in front of it, all viewing the drivers from all across Tokyo. Red lights would flash across the screen for even the simplest of violations.

Seeing a large green jeep going slightly over the speed limit, it began to zoom in. The face of the man was recognized from a group of bikers, and the cybot began to strike.

Takane had sat back in her seat, reminiscing with her old biker friend, only to find a large, driver-less vehicle tracking them down. It began firing lasers towards the passangers, causing all but Takane to come out of the car. The machine was about to make a direct attack.

"Oh no you don't!" Takane called out, realeasing the sword from its sheath. She slashed right through the red cockpot on the cybot, causing it to malfunction.

"Wait til I get to you RAPT!" She shouted, seeing her friends knocked out.

* * *

><p>Jo and Meg looked down from a balcony. <em>"I hear there's been some trouble with Takane. Take care of it for me, will you girls" <em>Sei had ordered them to keep an eye on the RAPT HQ ever since seeing another epidemic with Takane on the live newscast.

As usual Sei was looking into more information, a lot of which she kept to herself, and only herself. She wouldn't , mention a word of even show her true self to Jo anymore. Not even when they were alone, when Jo would call her on it. It was purely mission related business, or should she say, purely Sei-business.

Jo immediately snapped back feeling the light rush of air to her face. Meg was waving her hand in front of her face. Her lips in a frown and eyes rather downcast.

"You okay," Meg said.

Jo smiled, she hadn't exactly been fair to Meg either, but she didn't want to hurt this team. To hurt Sei and it led to her keeping this. "Yeah" she forced a half-smile.

Meg forced one herself, "Ya know. Sei's been keeping extremely busy lately, how about that. You rarely see her doing anything but work, looking at those computer screens. I swear she's becoming an Amy.."

Jo looked up at the girl. "Uh, yeah."

Meg sighed, "You're full of enthusiasm today" she began stretching her arms, up, letting out a loud yawn. "Well I guess its still early, and you don't get fired up until the action starts am I right?!"

Takane had been led back against a wall surrounded by the RAPT security covered completely in a yellow body suit, even their faces were not visible, or human seeing.

"Fine, I'll just take you on now", she held out the blade of her sword, appearing to not care about the disadvantage in numbers which was clearly in front of her.

"Oi, behind you~" Meg called out. It caught the security off guard and Takane began running up to them to see what was going on.

"Well we got her" Meg said into the tranceiver.

"Good work," Sei complemented, we'll meet up then. Meg and Jo each grabbed one arm of the detective and moved towards the city. They continued walking until they reached a small restaurant. Sei was standing outside their trailer, leaning against it.

"Alright girls go in," Sei said.

Amy, Meg, Jo and Takane all sat together in a booth. Takane arguing about how they stopped her right when she was getting to the good part. She still believed she could take on the entire RAPT organization.

Sei stepped over towards their table. "Say, Takane, how about heading quietly over to Kyoto."

"Why is that?" the girl turned around. Sei had a rather twisted smile on her face.

"We can't afford to deal with any conflicts with RAPT right now, especially while proceeding with these missions.."

"Tokyo, People." Takane said, put out.

"There's a power conflict going on right now you couldn't even imagine, this isn't Kyoto, you're in Tokyo. Its a whole different world right now."

"Ah, fine" Taken agreed, seeing Sei pull out a small piece of paper from inside her coat.

"Good as I already got you a one-way ticket over there~" Sei still had a calm smile on her face. She really had no choice, huh?

* * *

><p>The same Machine, known as "Number 1" began flashing through screens again, this time viewing Takane, who was riding on the rooftop of their trailer. It recognized her, replaying the image of her attacking it previously, with her sword.<p>

Number one began flashing red, ignoring any overrides and heading out onto the highway, getting closer to the girls.

One of the men from RAPT HQ came running in through one of the hallways. "Its ignoring our orders, we're going to need backup,"

An older man with dark grey hair was sitting in front of a computer screen, typing in various codes. "A hacker maybe? Its not responding to our calls, fine send out a helicoptor to find it!"

Similar vehicles, began trailing behind Number 1 on the highway, the only difference in their appearence was the number painted on the top of the Cybot. Numbers 2 and 3 were close behind.

"Ah right there? That's where me and my friends got attacked by that stupid police-car!" she called out, pointing towards a building right across the highway.

"How did that happen" asked Meg.

Takane shook her head, "I don't know, but next thing, it was trailing right behind us...like that!" she began to point out the area again only to see the exact same vehicle behind her.

"Aaah that's the one!" Takane pointed out although this particular one was different, the number 2 painted on the top of it.

"Shit" Jo said

"Are you serious?" asked Meg. The mantis style vehicle was only several feet away from their trailer they needed to act fast, and now! "How did it find us?"

"_One of your passengers is wanted, this is an order from the police force, please pull over." a machine's voice came out from the machine._

"Looks like you're popular" Jo teased, causing the other girl to flush.

"HEY DON'T JOKE ABOUT THIS!" she shouted out at her.

"_Please pull over, or you will be punished for assisting with an escape and association with the wanted criminal" it continued to warn. _The vehicle began gaining speed and it was only a matter of time. Sei noticed it almost immediately, Amy sitting right behind her.

"This isn't going to go over well.." Sei admitted, Amy seemed to be quite upset by the statement.

"What?" she responded, feeling a bit overwhelmed, Sei never showed this kind of distress, not unless they were in serious trouble.

Jo stood up on the top of their own vehicle as large robotic arms clenched onto the back of the large trailer. It had caught up.

"Die already!" Jo shouted toward the machine, firing her bullets two at a time trying to shake the damn cybot off. She nearly pressed her lips up against her transceiver. "Sei, don't slow down, no matter what! I got this! Release the cock pit on my call"

"Jo? You-" Sei thought over it but didn't see another option, she needed to believe in this, an unplanned tactic, for an unplanned mission. "Right."

Sei pressed a button near the steering wheel of the trailer, it slowly lowered the back of the trailer enough for Jo to jump down on it and get up closer to the cybot. She continued to shoot at the monster, hoping to find its weak spot.

Much like their other opponents it was not normal, it was controlled by something else. For when Jo shot at the head of the mantis-shaped cybot, it halted, losing control of direction. The machine fell back and began to burst into flames upon the highway.

The victory was not for long as another similar weapon, one with the number 1 plastered on its top, rushing towards them.

Examning the destroyed cybot, Amy could look into it, its inner components. The same glowing brain, that same object that had created such havoc, made mutants all across Tokyo. They were still dealing with it now.

Amy defined it as a "personified bio-device" and not being human in the least. Though Takane had trouble accepting the situation.

"Amy why do you think this is happening now?" Sei asked, trying to steer away from all damage and debris the cybot left behind.

"I'm not sure, the machine must have lost control going into berserk mode.."

"Berserk?" Sei thought over it, "If only I had more time, we'd have to get away from here and maybe then we'd understand it. We need to get off this highway," she reasoned, though looking hopeless at the current situation. Something didn't sit right, this almost felt too easy.

"Not an option, our friends not done with us." Jo reminded, making Sei's fear a reality. Jo was right, they couldn't run away from this.

Jo climbed up towards the top of the trailer, she situated herself in the seat of Jango. Sei released her and both Jango and the RAPT cybot were facing each other head on, Jo road right passed the machine, only to find it still tailing the trailer, ignoring her attacks.

"Damn it" Jo said, she began firing at the Cybot #1 from behind, something had to give here. Meanwhile Sei, and the others were in the drivers portion of the trailer, knowing they had to find a way to get out of here. To find a reclusive spot and study up on this 'glowing brain' they had kept learning about.

They were stopped however, by two closed doors in front of them their exit blocked.

"Can you unlock it Amy?"

"I can try"

Within seconds the door opened, however it was not Amy's doing as the second cybot appeared right out through the newly opened door. The Mantis 1 was heading their way.

* * *

><p>Jo was still fighting off one of the models, locking it on target. The machine that had been running away stopped, only to make a complete turn and head straight towards Jo. Using Jango she managed to grab onto the top of the car and ride on it. It was heading towards their trailer.<p>

The large vehicle could barely budge, making sharp stops every couple feet. It was nearly impossible to drive with the large mantis-cybot clenching onto the back of their vehicle. "This isn't good," Sei said, grasping tightly onto the wheel of their vehicle. She felt herself losing some hope, not knowing how to get everyone safely out of this mess. The one person she may save though well would be...

"Jo, get out of her, there's no way we'll all be able to make it out, I'll stay here with the trailer." and with all her strength Sei would protect her team, vowing to keep everyone she could safe, with the cost her own life. _After all you've done for me Jo..I.I need to do this._ She began to wince, everything, from the first time she saw Jo as a fighter til now. It all flashed before her. This was it, it would all end her.

Sei was prepared for this, there would be many sacrifices, especially being involved with Bai-Lan but if she could help someone. If she could save the person she had loved so many then, maybe it would make up for it. Make up for all she put the girls through.

"Sei!" Jo called out her name, bringing her from anymore despair. "This is it, I won't run away." For they wouldn't be alone this time, every since Sei formed such a team, their destinies were intertwined together.

"Jo?" Sei said, feeling completely shocked. For someone, to go this far, truly risk their lives. Why would she...?

"Come on!" Jo challenged her, in a way that she had done all through the woman's life. All of Sei's 19 years of living have been planned, every single step she took. Yet, when Jo came into her life, everything began to change. Her future, their destinies were all beginning to change. She was not alone.

Sei clenched her jaw, eyes caught in a mist of emotion. If she truly gave it everything she got, and took their trailer to full speed, they could shake the cybot off. She took the challenge, stepping hard on the gas peddle and accelerating towards the cybot Jango was riding on.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked, quite panicked, was Sei suicidal now.

No, she'd never endanger her precious family like that, and though it may not have been logical, Sei knew. Sei knew that this was the person she could believe in. "Jo, I have faith in you!" she shouted, the words loud and clear into the intercom, she was willing to bet everything on this shot.

Those particular words alone seemed to break through to Jo. She nearly shuddered at the response. Jo felt her confidence, rise, finally, finally she reached Sei. They were in this together and there was no way in hell she'd ever fail at this chance. The moment Sei accepted her plan they had already won.

She shot at the tires of the cybot slowing it down enough for Jo to use it to charge up the jet engines on the back of Jango. The robotic arms of Jango grasped onto the Mantis as Jo moved it over the trailer. She landed the cybot #1 on top of the "Third" one, causing them to destroy each other in the process. Jango remained among the ashes and flames from the scene.

Jo leaned back against her seat, they had done it. _Sei, I'm so glad. _To finally have her complete trust, there's no way others could have a chance now. With everyone, by her side, Sei finally believing in her.

She finally proved her worth, her strength, that she would always be there to save her._ "Finally," _Jo whispered, they were here. It was perfect, as perfect as their usual lives could get.

"Jo, are you alright?" Sei called out to her, the same worried tone nearly every mission. Jo was able to see it wasn't annoyance nor the mother-like tone that got to Jo. She used to be so upset, seeing Sei constantly worried. Why she would be surprised when things would go well or be so concerned over minor injuries.

The annoyance that came from Sei concerned over other members, the coddling of Kyouhei and defending him against the other girls. Why she was upset, because through all Sei's concern, was her love. Something Jo wished to keep to herself. Yet, she knew that wasn't possible, they were all a team after all. All four of them.

"I'm fine, Sei" Jo answered, and she was honest. She had never felt better, earning the trust of the one you love the most? How could she not be alright?

End of Chapter


	11. Release Me

Chapter 11: JOSEI JOSEI 3 Yes this episode alone would make me a shipper. T;T So many feels guys sorry for late updates, finals week has struck at me again. I wanted to just do a short alternative to the Akio "Immortal Student" arc as I'm doing an alternate ending, so Akio, Kyouhei's closest friend or boyfriend in this version (though its pretty canon anyway), protects him with his life against the Mafia...but its gonna be an alternative here so I don't distract from the Jo/Sei emotions.

I will try my best though the episode itself (21) is brilliant, pure emotions and the bond between Jo and Sei is pretty heart-wrenching.

The next update will be coming very soon as I wrote the Maria/Jo's past arc around the same time as this while I was searching for more ideas and a better introspective for this episode.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter rating: T+-M for implied sex, fondling and mild language

* * *

><p>"He's still down, right ?" Jo pointed out, a rather upsetting tone, from their top mercenary. The silver haired teenager was leaning back against the couch, holding a bottle of Cola in her hand and taking occasional swigs. Her eyes drifted out towards the window, searching for answers.<p>

She knew the pain of nearly losing her loved one, over and over again. That fear led her to always putting her life on the line, each mission putting everything into getting the job. Her recklessness started out just vying for her leader's attention but now it was much more.

Meg was looking over at Jo. "Jo?", she called out, feeling a bit irritated and she wasn't sure why. To be honest she just had a hunch or "woman's intuition" about what's been happening. Jo was different lately, not quite as tense and on edge. She seemed to relax and open up more to the others. That just wasn't her Jo.

"Good morning, Sei," Jo greeted, her tone only changing with a slight edge. Yet it was obvious for their leader to tell, she was just surpressing herself in front of the others. Sei constantly reminded her to act the same around her, not wanting anything in the group to change, especially for Meg.

_Well that's just weird, Jo rarely greets anyone in the morning yet here she is all gung-ho about seeing Sei._

"Good Morning girls," Sei played it off in a rather cool tone, she seemed to focus her attention more on Meg. She hid it well, as her face would flush whenever making eye contact with her lover.

Since Sei truly excepted Jo as an equal she constantly felt a strong gaze, from pair of crimson eyes, upon her. Her shoulders relaxed as well as her facial muscles. Though it could barely be called a half-smile, it was rather warm. Meg had seen this before, when Jo first opened up to Kyouhei, as he put her trust in her and they destroyed the crow cybot as a result. They became friends. Yet, it seemed odd for her to open up now; Sei had been there in Jo's life for a while.

"Jo?" Meg tried calling out again

"Hn?" it wasn't as if it really was a delayed response, but it just felt a little slower. That little changed in time between the the glance back and response.

"Well, maybe he'll feel better soon if.." Meg started, she wasn't sure what was wrong with Kyouhei and felt lost as well. "Ah, nevermind.."

Sei walked over to the kitchen seeing a rather lifeless chef. There were several lines under his eyes present and he seemed to just be dragging himself around their kitchen.

Sei leaned up close to the young boy. His rather tired expression changed, eyes widening. Their faces getting closer and closer, not that Sei was interested in boys or well anyone else. She loved seeing, Jo's expression. Seeing her rather _protective, _attention on to her.

It was one of the few times she could call Jo, really cute. Other times being when they were alone, seeing her sleep, or how she would get jealous over little things. Jo claimed she'd always been that way, yet Sei would beg to differ. She saw a flash of silver hair flip back, and a deadly glare coming the chef's way.

"Ah-s-sorry!" Kyouhei had mumbled out, feeling truly terrified. Seeing Jo like that, whenever anyone got close to something that was hers this was the typical reaction. She was protective when he took Amy out to a game convention (not that he had a choice in that friendship), and with Sei, it would be a death wish.

"No you're alright, Kyouhei, there's no reason to apologize," Sei looked back at Jo catching her stare. She grinned seeing the angel whip her head back, her lips pursed in annoyance.

Still it wasn't exactly a secret Kyouhei *did* indeed like boys and was more interested in Akio then much else. He even shared that information with Jo repeatedly, before the relationship truly began. Still when people got too close to Sei, she didn't think too far on the matter.

'_Damn it, Sei!'_ Jo snapped back to attention and noticed a concern look on Meg's face.

"W-W-W-What the heck are you doing?" Kyouhei stumbled himself back, hitting his head on the cupboards above the coffee pot.

"You okay?" Jo's voice was much gentler then usual.

Meg had to catch her breath at that it was really hard to believe this was the Jo she knew, yet she was pretty happy. "y-yeah"

Sei leaned back against the counters on their kitchen. She smiled over at Kyouhei, lowering her voice. "Has he been doing any better?" she nudged the boy gently, "I heard from Jo more about you two, and I find it rather sweet..."

The chef was shuffling through the cabinets, looking for plates and drawers full of silverware. He stopped for a moment, and breathed. "There's not much process...but he's alive which is good..If I truly lost him I-I-" he stated, breathing getting much heavier and quicker, he slammed his eyes shut.

Sei rested a hand on his shoulder, "Hey," she warmly comforted him. "I get it..Let me know if there's anything more I can do."

* * *

><p><em>.2 weeks ago.<em>

The rustling off pots and pans echoed around the small kitchen, it had made its way all around the apartment. Kyouhei grinned, finding the right bowl to make this dessert.

'_Click' _The latch through the front door came open, a tall blonde boy walked through the door, kicking off his shoes. He was a teenager too, only looking to be about a year or so older then Kyouhei. Akio was grinning from ear to ear, hoping he was catching his boyfriend off guard. He gave a deep sigh for a second yet at the moment he saw his boyfriend's face he hurried inside.

Akio dashed into his apartment noticing Kyouhei holding a large wooden spoon out. He ran right up against Kyouhei, leaving a small kiss upon the younger boy's neck. The blonde's arms wrapped around Kyouhei's waist from behind, and he held him close like this for as long as he couple

The action caused the boy to nearly fall forward into the ingredients on the counter. He felt the pressure of the two arms around him, and of course knew who it was. He knew by the touch. Kyouhei blushed, before snapping back around to face him.

It didn't help that Akio had one of the kindest smiles on right now, completely smitten by the younger boy.

"What? No welcome back?" He teased.

Kyouhei shook his head, holding two fisted hands to his side. His tone was rather broken. "I'm not a girl you know! And I'm not a wife either so stop treating me like that!" Kyouhei ordered him, though his voice was hardly intimidating.

As the words emerged from the angry chef, Akio had to fight from falling onto his knees. He held a hand under his stomach, cracking up at every word. "Hahaa-Sorry-Kyou-I haha" he wiped a finger under his eyelid, suppressing a happy tear. "It's just you looked so cute there."

Kyouhei scrunched up his face looking up at his boyfriend. "It's not funny, I swear even my own mom doesn't see me as much of a guy anymore"

Akio grabbed Kyouhei by both shoulders, who in turn dropped the mixing spoon onto the floor. He looked upset by that but the older boy just rolled his eyes. He smashed his lips against the young boy's, holding a firm hand on his lower back. They stayed that way for a good moment before releasing.

He kept a hand under the boy's chin, forcing him to look at him. "Now look Kyouhei, I no way do I see you as a girl, and you shouldn't be so down on yourself. You are one of the bravest people I know, I mean you are working with a group of mercenaries for crying out loud. You've always stood up for what you believed in and worked hard and acieiving your dreams, I don't know any other 16 year olds that work that hard! I mean your determination it's part of the reasons I-.." Akio slipped the hand back down to his side, a mild flush covering his features.

"Akio?" Kyouhei asked gently. "You?"

"Ahh!" Akio scoffed out in a rough tone, his voice much louder in pitch. "It's one of the reasons I fell in love with you!"

The room fell silent, Kyouhei stepping back a bit, feeling blood rush all through his body. It normally would be a rather cheesy thing to hear, he's seen enough of Amy's soap operas, yet hearing it from your actual lover it was so..attractive.

Akio wouldn't look him in the eye hoping the words he thought he said weren't exactly true. He coughed, looking over at the rather cheerful chef, now turning around and washing a few of their utensils.

"Hey?" the blonde asked curious, "Kyo, is that for the girls you work for?" temptation taking over him, as he saw the delicious sugar and cocoa ingredients being mixed together.

Kyouhei sighed, "Idiot, of course it's for you!" he blurted out feeling rather offensive at the few words chosen. "I mean hell you told me to come over at 1pm, and come back this much later, I had to do something to kill time!"

* * *

><p>"So are you enjoying yourself?" Akio asked with a smile, taking a finger and extending it to wipe the froth off of the younger boy's face.<p>

They were sitting in a small cafe across from a rather busy flower shop. Kyouhei and him both ordering some warm lattes. Akio hadn't bothered to listen to Kyouhei trying to split the tab considering how much cooking he already did for the two of them.

"Very well," Kyouhei answered, with a grin, the cafe was pretty empty aside from a female employee texting behind the counter. Akio leaned in to place a small kiss on Kyouhei's forehead, not really caring for anyone's attention anyway.

"_It would be nice if things could stay like this.." he remembered Akio saying right before the attack. They'd have to part ways eventually, Kyouhei leaving to culinary school and Akio pursuing his own profession._

It lasted only seconds, though the actual event felt like hours. He saw the counter girl's eyes expand, her jaw clenching shut.

"Get down!" he heard the voice of his boyfriend, and his body being knocked against the hard floor. A large silver cybot, shaped almost like a large mosquito, was hovering over the coffee shop, it currently taking aim towards Akio's table._ 'Target locked'_ the machine had confirmed. The center square on the machines screen moving around and clicking in place in front of the boy.

Kyouhei felt his body being forced down on the floor, the weight of his boyfriend holding him down and covering him. He saw the workers get under the counter as the ceiling and walls began to cave in. They did come in bit by bit but with large chunks of drywall falling down on them, The scene flashed a bright shade of white, nothing could be made out, Kyouhei could barely even see beyond Akio's clothing. His body starting to crush him.

_This is all my fault.._

Those were the last words Akio whispered to Kyouhei before passing out on top of him. The worker seemed to be in a slightly better state avoiding some of the impact as the explosion occurred near the center of the room. Yet, Akio.. Kyouhei held a hand over his mouth, he was covered in blood. The weight of rubble crushing the teenagers body and blood dripping from his own forehead and a large gash across his legs.

"Akio, Akio.. Come on", he began shaking him by his shoulders, listening for a heartbeat against his chest. "Wake up, wake up!" he kept shaking him, the tears forming down his cheeks. "Goddammit! Why is this always happening around me!" He slipped an arm around the boy's shoulder beginning to drag him out. He faultered, still feeling a large pain against his own leg.

He made his way over to the girl crouched beneath the counter. He offered her his hand, he took it and managed to stand up well enough. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah I think so..what the hell was that?" she asked, looking over to the boy wrapped around Kyouhei. "Oh my god, you need to get him help asap! There should be a hospital a few blocks from here! I'd hurry!" she urged him on.

Kyouhei continued to heave both him and Akio up across the side-walks, getting a few directions from the girl before, she had called 911 but still feared they wouldn't make it in time.

Kyouhei was beyond lucky to cross a silver angel when walking towards his scotter. She was nearly passing him too. Jo wore the same long red coat and her silver hair almost shined in the light. Or perhaps just this moment. He was starting to see the 'Angel' rather than the 'Death' part of her right now. Maybe he was picking up this admiration from Sei.

"Need some help?" she offered, hands in her pocket and that cocky smirk on her face. She already knew the answered.

"Jo!" he asked relieved. She led them both to a new motorcycle parked nearby. _Sei really has spoiled her lately. _'"It was for a job," Jo reasoned, "Now get on" she urged, Kyouhei holding Akio in front of him and finally sitting in the back.

They had come to the near hospital in an almost instant, Jo seemed to have no patience for traffic around her. He was able to get in as an emergency client. Jo called Sei immediately.

"Oi, Sei?" the voice came out through the intercom, the video mode still on.

"Ah, what is it?" Sei replied.

"..." Jo had cursed something under her breath and flushed. Jo would still get embarrassed seeing Sei's rather exposed figure.

"Relax, I was just taking a shower, so what is it?", Sei brought their true subject back to attention.

"I'm not sure exactly but something happened with Akio, Kyouhei's nearly in tears. You know that hospital near the 'Ultimate Udon' store? I need you to get here, he's in trouble."

Sei laughed lightly at the concern, and the fact Jo's face was turned slightly away from the screen "You're rather cute like this.."

"Damn it Sei!" Jo warned

"Alright I'll come over with the trailer and the rest of the girls right away. Tell Kyouhei not to worry!"

_With Sei's connections to Bailan, Akio was able to get taken care of immediately and sent into one of the best hospitals in Tokyo for treatment. He was alive but remained in a comatose state for the time being. _

_The doctor's confirmed it wouldn't last too long._

* * *

><p>A messy spray of thick dark hair was found upon Jo's pillow. Said girl turned her head to the side, noticing how Sei had leaned over to her during sleep. Jo had started to get up earlier lately, finding the price for being awake at such a ungodly hour, worth it. Long dark strands off hair kept falling over the pale skin on her leader's face as she turned over so she was on her stomach.<p>

"Sei.." Jo said rather breathless, leaning down her lips down to brush against her smooth skin. She left trails of light kisses all over Sei. She kissed her temple, her eyes, her nose her mouth.

She remained keeping a very subtle kiss upon Sei's lips, trying very hard to restrain herself now. Sei was beautiful, breath-taking a strong woman capable of handling herself leading a team of mercenaries. Yet that wasn't now, in front of her Sei had put her trust.

"_I trust you, Jo!" Sei called out to her over the intercom. Those words gave her more than enough strength to take on that fight. To destroy the last of Rapt's cybot's with that one final blow._

_Sei trusted her, she trusted her plan. Sei trusted her with the team. Sei trusted her with her life. She truly trusted her, she let her in. Jo hadn't remembered being happier. She hadn't remembered feeling anymore invincible then she did right then._

* * *

><p>The night before.<p>

_There was still that promise. _

"Mmnn..J-Jo, what are you?" Sei moaned out, feeling long yet gentle fingers caressing around her body. Jo situated Sei in a position where the older woman was literally sitting on her lap.

Jo's hands caressed around Sei's back, Jo's lips pressing up against the other's chest. She kept kissing, licking, touching her, and all to hear the beautiful sounds escaping Sei's lips.

"J-jo-" Sei had called reaching her limit, she buried her face into the crook of Jo's neck before reaching a release.

Jo closed her eyes, rubbing her hands and smoothing them over Sei's back. From her upper back down to her waistline.

"I-ah-I love you.." Sei was breathing rather hard, she found herself collapsing against the mercenary, her hips straddling the girl. "Jo.."

Jo stopped her motions for a second, causing the leader's mouth to gape open. "What is it-" she began.

"You know this already.." The mercenary crushed Sei against her into an embrace. Her arms tightening around the woman's waist with each passing breath. "Sei.." she breathed out her name, her voice much deeper and intimate then usual. She whispered an "I love you," into Sei's ear and lifted her face up to level. Jo stole a rather rough kiss, devouring every breath and moan that would come from Sei.

She remained keeping her close. "I was happy..."

"Hmm?" Sei asked, surprised how soft her words were getting. So gentle as if raising her tone the slightest bit would break Sei.

"When you said that, you said you trusted me.." Jo explained, she pressed her lips against Sei's temples. Her hand rested under the woman's chin making sure, Sei could look straight into her soul as she heard those words. "You said you trusted me..not just on a mission, one with great risks, our whole team being in danger..When I heard you say that, I just felt so.._happy_" Jo began to cry out her confession, she buried herself into Sei's dark hair, breathing in her scent.

The leader simply gave in, resting her head against Jo's shoulder and wrapping her arms around the woman's neck. Sei pulled them closer sealing any type of distance. "Of course I do...you've proved to me time and time again just how much you can be trusted and the length's you'll go.." Sei leaned up, pressing her large breasts hard against Jo's chest.

"I should have always believed in you, but a part of me was too stubborn to admit you could handle things..I wanted to be the one to make the right plans, to truly mean something to you girls..by keeping you all safe. In the end I ended up needing you that much more, and I'd trust you, with anything Jo. I'll trust you with my life," She sealed Jo's lip in a feather light-kiss, the woman shivered letting each word's true meaning sink in.

Sei leaned back down against the mattress pulling Jo along with her. The angel smiled. Sei had curled her body around Jo's own head against her chest, before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

_Thank you, Sei.. Jo whispered, _

* * *

><p>A slender brunette, in a traditional Japanese school uniform, emerged down a flight of stairs. Jo, Leo and Meg (who had left to get something important?) were escorting Takane back to Kyoto.<p>

The sound of people's cell phones going off and the hustling and of crowds making it to their train, could be heard. Takane turned, a hand on her hip and an ever confident smile.

"Are you sure you don't need me?" she questioned, a teasing tone and amusing flicker in her eye. The lead mercenary rolled her eyes as a quieter Leo just stood their and shook his head.

He stretched out an arm, pointing forward and implying for her to not miss her train. She stuck out her tongue at the amuse Jo, that damn smug look on her face again. She walked forward towards the platform noticing in a line with several other occupants.

"Well," Takane breathed, stretching her arms out to the side as wide as she could, as if a great accomplishment was made. She seemed satisified. "I guess this is where we part, _for now~" _the brunette joked, leaning down to the floor to gather the bags beside her noticing the line beginning to form.

Jo chided, "Something tells me we you'll be back here way too soon anyway"

Takane fumed, stopping herself as a hand reached back to her sword. "What'd you say Tokyo?" her intentions were playful but with a biker girl gone- police detective it wasn't always easy to tell nor was it good to underestimate.

"Now, now" Leo stood between the two girls his hands motioning downwards, as if settling down a child. Although he could reason this situation wasn't much different. "Why don't you try coming back at a time where Tokyo's a little more settled?" he reasoned with her.

"I can hardly imagine that happening in Tokyo, I mean this crazy place? Being Settled down? ha" the brunette remarked sounding very matter-of-fact.

Jo smiled a bit from the comment. Jo was amused. "Well Jo," Takane spoke out rather suddenly, very voice more leveled. "Watch out for RAPT okay?" she warned, her facial features scrunched up a bit and eyebrows lowered.

The mercenary nodded, wordlessly confirming to her she knew, and she wasn't going to back down.

"After what happened on the highway, I'm sure RAPT is going to be after you..so just..be-careful.." she specified her reasoning, barely mumbling the last few words. It was obvious she was trying to be compassionate, in her own way.

'_The train 726 from Shin-Tokyo to Dai-Osaka will be departing soon, prepare to board shortly.'_

Takane glanced up, her lips curving down. She kept looking at the trains and people passion by. Takane was not seeing the concerned expression on the mercenaries face. Takane's light purple irises sought a softened looked and she seemed rather forlorned for a moment. Takane buried a hand against the side of her jacket, looking up at the intercom.

'_Well this is it..' _

"Hey," Jo spoke , she gave her a look of confirmation and held onto one of her shoulder blades. Takane looked back up a flush in her face at the moment, those similar lonely eyes in front of her. Jo gave her a warm expression, eyes lightened a small curve in her lips.

Jo she leaned closer causing the Osaka girl to panic. She could feel Jo's breathing, and found herself trying to catch her own breath. The part of her should Jo held onto was burning up.

"Takane." Jo said, breaking their silence.

"Y-yeah.." Takane flushed.

"Just get on board already, you're going to be late," Jo instructed, expressing back to normal, removing her hand from the girl.

"So go!" Jo had finished turning the girl around and giving her a somewhat-light push on her back.

The brunette had only laughed. "Stupid Tokyo!" Takane retorted, she could have at least said goodbye properly! That bit did help with lifting her mood. She ran over through the boarding door right up to the door, which had opened automatically for her. She turned around for a moment and right before the door shut uttered a few words.

"Say goodbye to _Sei_ for me, Jo~" she finished off with a wink, ranting about them staying in contact when the door closed fully in front of her.

Leo gleamed, looking over towards the angel. She had a similar bored expression as usual only was looking slightly towards the ground and had that tinge of pink under her nose. It didn't take long to catch the stare. "What!?" she asked defensively.

"Nothing," Leo replied, holding back the tears of laughter. _You two really have been changing.._

"Hey, I'm here!" an enthusiastic cheer called all the way across the station. Meg was carrying several bags of instant meals and a large plastic bag of oranges and other fruits. She ran over to her group of friends as fast as she could, catching her breath for a second before looking up.

"What? Did I miss her!?" the red-head asked noticing the one girl missing from their group. "Aww, and I got all of this for her too on her way back!"

* * *

><p>Only a small light fixture from above can any clarity in the room. Sei was sitting across with the some of top men from Bailan, she had been called out earlier and it seemed strange.<p>

The conference room was much darker and her grandfather, Lao was nowhere to be seen nor were his usual righthand man. The men had a rusty look, about themselves, bald from the forehead up with scruffy beards present. They all sat around the small table in the same large dark business attire. Everything seemed off, she could tell they were talking behind her back with something as subtle as a glance to each other.

The one man who stood out the most had a large dark brown beard and a cold gleam in his eyes. He was bald at the top of his head ,but had very dark brown hair at a neatly tucked against his neck. Instead of a suit and tie he wore a large dark coat with red lines draped across the middle of it.

"Well we're glad you're here Sei, as I'm sure you've noticed Tokyo's security measures have been increasing quite drastically. Bailan's been struggling lately as well trying to restore balance to the city. I believe you know what's been happening lately and with our recent highway crash we've been dealing with many hefty expenses.." the bearded man started.

Sei clenched her hand which had been idly sitting on her lap before. "While I apologize you can't expect us to _not_ do _something!_ That machine was trying to kill us!"

"And it wouldn't have been there had you not been helping a escaped convict!" one of the men brought up.

Sei nearly spat out her sentence "A-Convict? Are you kidding me, she was a victim in this! Her friends were attacked by those cybots in the first place, they nearly died in that explosion they had to do something."

"So now you are defending convicts Sei, Lao must be _so very proud_ of you," another one of the men chided. They all were so cold and curt with their words it felt as if their personalities were blended into one.

The bearded man, who had been sitting at the center of the table continued his ramble. He cleared his throat. "But, that isn't the point. Sei. we've found an alternative to you and your group's work as we arn't getting anywhere with your mercenaries?"

The woman's eyes shot open in an instant, she felt her heart sink "You don't need us-!? Why? You can't be serious!" she released her thoughts, barely able to admit this was happening to herself. She couldn't believe it.

"Oh we're quite serious Sei, we have no need of your group now." the head man answered with such confidence, a glare shot straight at Sei.

"But you were using our girls for gathering information and we still have much more data to obtain, it's always been our number one priority. Lao himself was the one to approve and put top priority on this. I'm sure he'd still want us to gather more data, so I don't understand why-"

"-As I said before, we can handle things, This isn't as simple as it once was and things have changed"

He gave no look sympathy or change towards compassion. All at once the men around the table stood up to greet the older man.

A tall, almost un-human man walked through the entrance of the room, stopping right behind Sei. She could feel his presence behind her, her eyes shivered in place, she tightened them shut. Hoping it wasn't truly him.

The leader of RAPT, Ricky Glenform was standing behind. It was him all right wearing that tacky dark grey suit. The color itself almost represented how hopeless and lost Tokyo was becoming under his control.

He had been all over the media and was gaining more and more power, constantly making appearances. He was slowly making himself become a god in Tokyo, taking power and freedom from every citizen in Tokyo.

"Our name is ZERO" Rapt's head man explained to her, "The world's entire future from beginning to end will depend on us.

Sei felt herself shiver at those words. "Was this even approved by Lao!?" she demanded an answer, standing up from her own seat getting a good look at him.

The man in question seemed insulted. "I am the director, so I've only made a decision that would ensure Bailan's future," the bearded man chastised Sei, a glare seeping into her. Her eyebrow's furrowed as she felt the stare from RAPT's head man upon her as well.

She gave one cold look Tokyo's governor and to 'Bailan' , before hurrying out of the room. She needed to get out of there.

"She'll come back," one of the men assured, "Sei isn't one to break a tie with our company, she knows how much her family depends on her, she will get the job done.."

As soon as she came towards the door she dashed over to her red car. She unlocked it quickly and caught her breath inside.

Everything was happening too fast, this couldn't be it, this wasn't what her grandfather wanted. In no way was this right, becoming partners with RAPT, what for power and success...It was disgusting.

Sei slammed the door after her and began to speed away from the building, the farther the better. One of the hardest things she'd have to deal with no would be her own girls. She couldn't-no she wouldn't involve them with such an organization. She couldn't be selfish and there was no way to pay for the girls work.

They deserved freedom and she kept them more then long enough. She'd let them go and deal with RAPT, she could handle it..she could handle it.. Sei had reminded herself again and again until it became her reality.

_But if-if we are over...then, they'll have no need of me. And Jo...? After so long finding you this is how it ends up, huh? _She felt a lump sink to the pit of her stomach, truly wanting to run away now. She felt like vomitting, everything now, all they were doing, it was the worst!

* * *

><p>-Amy-<p>

A young girl sat typing in front of several large computer screen. She looked as if she was only 8 years old, she was hacking into one of the top governments systems. Her short fingers began typing away at random keys until finally the results she wanted popped up in front of her.

"Aha! Now to save it," she cheered,quite excited for managing to gather so much information that, and mostly all the money she'd get from it. "I bet I can get some awesome games after this mission! It's going to be so great!"

The dark haired woman was seen wore a full pitch black body suit with a dark blue protective padding over the chest, waist and knee area. She had been trying out one of the 'toys', Lao had loaned out to her. It was a one of a kind hovercraft, its shape much like any other motorcycle, except of course it was able to operate in mid-air or on land. It stopped right below the top floor of a very tall skyscraper. 'RAPT' was labeled on the outside of the building.

She leaped over onto a ledge, against the wall between the buildings two windows. She had heard a great rumor there was some hacker who had been going around Tokyo, and Sei was more than willing to buy out that talent.

She had heard about some of the corruption since the governor gained power. Things had been working like madness and rumors of them working with high-intelligent criminals to gain power was one of them.

They'd let anyone off with the right information, or so she had heard. Sei looked in through the window, noticing a figure move it's way through the room.

"Poor thing, trying to hack and most likely outnumbered too..who would just alone like that-especially in one of the top headquarters?" Sei was determined to find out, she could hear the handle of the door being shaken so violently. When she got a better look she saw through one of the rooms a young girl?

"But..she's just a child," Sei remarked, looking at the young brunette with two long pig-tails about the length of her body. A part of Sei was deeply concerned but another planning an idea. Sei could kill two birds with one stone, save the kid and gather intel on RAPT's latest experiments.

Another brilliant idea began. A child hacker...It may just fit in perfectly to her group. Either way she wouldn't let the men of Rapt lay a hand on a child.

Sei knocked on the window, noticing the young girl shriek down in fear. She held her laser pointer and thumb together into a circle, showing it was okay. Sei reached out to find a laser knife, cutting a circular hole through the wall, Sei reached out to her side to grab a smoke ball casting it into the room. She broke through the other room and rushed over towards the kid. Sei offered her hand to Amy.

"Come on, let's go," Sei greeted, holding out to the girl, who hopped onto the hovering cycle by the window pane. Amy wrapped her arms around the big sister figure she found, crying against her clothing.

"Thank you.." she made barely a whisper. _I was really scared there. _

* * *

><p>Jo was not the easiest to spot. Hell it took her half-way across the world just to find her. "Sei are you sure none of these guys qualify, I mean-" Amy stopped letting out a large yawn, "We must have been through thousands upon thousands of records,"<p>

Sei smiled coming out from a small kitchen area in the large trailer, she leaned over the girl, handing her a cup of hot cocoa. Sei smiled, "Thank you, Amy I know I shouldn't be working you this hard, but I think we just need a little bit more-I can feel it though our top fighter is out there..I promise I'll pay you extra for this"

Amy stretched her arms out large, getting out of the chair in front of her computer to do a few more stretches. "If you say so, still I can't help but feel what you're looking for is near impossible..your standards are so high," Amy began to whine rubbing at her own tired eyes. Though it could all be blamed on Sei, the girl had been playing video games non-stop the night before.

"I can't expect anything but the best when I choose my team now can I?" Sei confidently remarked.

Amy blushed, scratching a hand behind her head. "Aww Sei..hehehe. Well I guess I am pretty good," that remark seemed to boost her confidence enough to go back to the computer searching through different regions this time. Top fighter, Sei? _Finding a flawless victory record more likely. Ah what is she expecting?_

"Hm." Amy snorted out seeing a picture of a young teenager with grey-or-silver like hair. It was cut short like a boy's but you could tell easily from her facial structures she was a girl. _"Only 17? heh Sei seems to pick out the young 'geniuses' " _Amy mused, though really not finding much else interesting about the profile aside from her odd hair coloring and age.

"What is it?" Sei snapped back to attention leaning over Amy and looking over her shoulder. She leaned in closer to see the computer screen, "Jo." Amy read her name, stretching her arms up into the air behind her. "I don't know why really, the computer just kind of froze around the place and she had cool hair so I clicked on the page."

"Jo.." the older woman sounded out. It seemed to slide right off her tongue. Such a simple common name, she had known a lot of American's using that name but for boy's or a girl's nickname. It seemed so simple yet.

"Can you zoom in on that one?" Sei asked, a spark in her eyes.

"Huh, but she's not even in a organization nor has she gone through other training, more of a street punk..I'm not that tired Sei I can keep looking-"

"No! That's it. That's our girl!" Sei nearly shouted out her discovery, the win/loss records were flawless. She couldn't place it exactly but she had to look into this girl. Something fluttered across her and an undoubted feeling of victory was taking place.

"Sei have you lost it?" Amy voiced, really concerned now. How many late nights had Sei been working with Bailan again, she really did need more rest.

Sei seemed to ignore the comment with a confident smirk. "So, where is she?" Sei questioned the girl, her eyes scanning over each and every detail of the girl.

_Why is Sei so interested in some street kid...? _Amy nodded typing in a few keys and opening up a full blown profile on the girl. Information on her physical stats, fights, weapon tactics, hometown everything.

"It say's she's in America now, and she just wiped out a 50 programmed fighters all on her own! Wow if that we're true then-"

"Well I guess I'll be making a trip there then," Sei announced, more then sure this was the one.

Amy nearly spat out her cocoa at that, turning to her side to look the woman in her eyes. "W-w-what!? Are you serious? You haven't even seen her fight some of these records could just be rumors, we should still start looking-and Sei.."

The dark haired leader had started to head out, "Amy" she noted, "Print out each and every piece of information on that girl as you can okay?" Sei finished shutting the door behind her.

Amy felt her head begin to ache as she found an extra section on the website, it looked as if someone else had kept tract of this girl as well. It was all in full detail as well. "Ahh this'll take all night.." the young girl whined pulling at the hair in her long twintails.

Sei began making her way over to her own vehicle, planning on stopping by her grandfather's at her success and permission to leave for America. _I'll have you Jo, you and your strength, you will be mine. The one who will help me save Bailan and protect everything our families believed in. I'll show you grandfather I am capable of handling this of being Bailan's successor. _

* * *

><p>Sei had booked both her and Amy's flight to America, they were said to both be staying among the streets of New York, Jo was accompanied by some other girl, Sei reasoned she could handle that.<p>

"Hey Sei, what if this isn't what you're looking for?" she doubted, feeling a bit sad at the thought of her 'big-sister' getting her hopes crushed from such a hunch. "Don't you think we should have chosen a few more options before leaving for America.."

Sei's eyes darted back at the girl. She shook her head. It was unsual for Sei to seem to be in such a bliss. Her shoulder's were relaxed, her words much more soft and gentle. Sei had even been considerate with payments too, giving Amy nearly double her pay for the assignment. She blissfully spoke, "This is going to be it..Amy, What we need now is for someone to make the impossible, possible. To take a plan that is 99% bound to fail and make it _always _work out, this will be her..I can feel it"

Amy joked, "Going on a gut feeling. Who are you and what have you done with Sei?"

The two got off the private aircraft as Amy began tapping into her watch, loading the satellite settings and directing them towards where the girl was last seen.

Sei had gone out on her own, hearing of a massive attack recently in a narrow alley way around town. Sei swept across the shadows, hearing a large clash of metal fall against solid concrete. She looked out, only to find a tall red-head girl looking around her and counting the enemies on the ground. Her appearance seemed much too naive and couldn't have been handling the cyberoids all by herself, could she?

The red-head was wearing a tightly fitting cowgirl dress, complete with her own hat and boots, two guns placed at her side, for her protection. However she seemed rather unaware of her surroundings.

A part of Sei was disapointed the 'Jo' girl she kept reading about had to be here, right? No normal person could defeat that many enemies.

One of the large fighting robots, made of a thick metal substance, came right behind Meg. It held a large gun right up to the back of the girl's neck. It was around seven feet tall and would be rather intimidating for anyone to see. Sei watched preparing to see something truly happen, the girl to bring out her strength or if she needed to save the girl on her own.

P_wshuuu._ The sound of two bullets hit the target behind the ginger girl right dead center. In front of the girl was someone with a much colder stature, her eyes were a dark amber color, and hair of a dark silver color.

A shock coursed its way through Sei's system, she had done that so effortlessly. Her heart was pounding so loud she swore that was what blew her cover.

"Come out already," the dark angel had called out her name. Yes this was the one.

The voice alone so merciless and beautiful it took Sei a moment to regain her usual perfect composure.

"I see you have a gift," Sei complimented showing herself in front of the two girls, the red-head now clinging to Jo's arm in a possessive manor. "I'd like to buy it. To think that one- girl, I mean two girls could take down one hundred of these cyberoids. If you come back with me to Tokyo I'll supply everything you need, clothing, food, money..I just need you to handle a few assignments for my company."

"What's with the interest? And who are you?" Meg asked with caution fearing for her friends safety in this, though the other girl didn't seem worried. There wasn't anything particularly threatening about the woman, for Jo at least.

"I came all the way from Japan because I need something powerful, something only you possess," Sei finished, "I'm looking for an Angel of Death"

Meg smiled, still holding onto Jo's arm. She was rather impressed and felt a certain connection forming. "You're pretty smart huh,"

"So what do you say?" the dark haired woman asked, her eyes making contact for the first time straight into the Angel of Death's. Her heart had never raced that hard and she felt herself unable to move.

"I'll consider it.." Jo answered.

* * *

><p>Sei had taken a rather long route over to the trailer, trying to find the right words to break her news to the group. To break up their family, and everything she had needed these past few years.<p>

The dark haired leader, gracefully stepped out of her red convertible, closing the door. Taking a moment to look at the door to the trailer in front of her. This was it. The soft smile on Amy's face when she first rescued her flashed before her eyes.

The grin of Amy's face and that stern face Jo held towards her, all of it was coming back to her. And Kyouhei, the one boy brave and sweet enough to fit in with their group, he'd go far, Sei knew.

She opened the door to the trailer, seeing Meg and Amy sitting across from the table playing a card game.

"And that does it! Full house!' Meg exclaimed taking a pile of plastic quarters in front of the girl.

"Aww that's not fair," Amy pouted.

"Haha Sorry oh-hey-Sei! you're back!" Meg started seeing their leader walk across the hallway. It was impossible to see Sei's face, through her dark locks. She had been staring down at the ground for the past few minutes, and her bangs began to cover her face.

They couldn't see the way her eyes were glistening, her hands were shaking in her coat pockets or how hard she was biting on her lip. She just looked up at Meg and requested.

"Can you get Jo for me, ?" Sei's voice was hoarse she gazed down at the floor.

"Sure," Meg left without another thought, knowing the girl was properly on the rooftop again.

Amy frowned, dropping the cards she held in hand. _That's a little unusual, Sei and Jo had gotten so close lately after all._

Meg's eyebrows narrowed her voice much softer, "You okay Sei?" she worried. Said woman, looked off to the side for a bit.

"Yeah," was the forced confirmation.

Within a few seconds Meg walked back grabbing Jo by the arm. "Hey, I was taking a nap.." the groaning angel complained, walking behind her.

"Hey, Jo I'm pretty sure this is important, so wake up already" Meg ordered.

"Ahh-but it's not like we even have a mission so-oh.." Jo's mouth widened, stretching out beyond what seemed possible. She let out a large yawn, covering her mouth when she saw them. "Sei?"

"Please..have a seat." Sei offered, ushering both Meg and Jo to slide across the booth nearby. She had hesitated, closing her eyes and stopped biting on her lip and clenching her hands.

As Sei fully turned toward them, she brought out a smile. So welcoming as if this were to be something great, a change of pace in their life, not a let down. Jo's reddish amber eyes were staring right through her.

_It's obvious Sei, so just let it out. No matter how much you're hurting I won't leave you.. The only reason I'd leave would be if you-_

"Well, I was with Bailan, they told me they didn't need me-us to investigate anymore on the cybot's peculiar brain activity. They're letting this one go..and I realize it's sudden but I'm going to have to disband our group." she announced the words so clearly.

_didn't need me._

Those words cut deeper than any blade, and stung harder then any dead-center shot. This was rougher wound than any she's had to occur. Jo's pupils shrunk down considerably, making it looked as though her eyes were covered with dark red flames. There was no emotion then. The silence between the girls made it possible to hear a pin drop.

Jo was now understanding Sei's hesitation, she hadn't expected this. Hadn't she done every job the way Sei requested it? Hadn't she prevented Sei from reaching failure? Had Sei not trusted them anymore? Was there guilt still about their relationship?.. She must have thought through a million scenarios until it clicked.

_No-that was it._ Jo returned to her regular expression, she knew if she glanced up at Sei right then, she'd lose her strength. She wouldn't be able to comply with her demands.

_I won't leave you..but if you're letting us go. If you tell me to leave I'll do it. Just for you, Sei. _

"Since I am breaking contract, I will be supplying with more money in addition to your usual pay from our missions. You will no longer be affiliated with Bailan." Sei's words came out swiftly as to not convey any more emotion

"What are you saying!?" Meg asked, astonished. "You can't be serious, why would you do this!"

Jo took a breath to look back up at the woman, realizing just how weak she'd become. _I trust you, Sei. Even thought I don't understand why... Why are you trying to handle this alone?_

"You're breaking up the team." Jo clarified, Sei looked down upon the girl. The Angel of death, she dedicated so much of her life to. The one person who could break her down this much.

_Cutting our ties with Bailan..Sei when will you learn you don't need to keep protecting us? But if this is what you need to do-_

"That's right," the voice was barely above a whisper. The tension in the air could be cut with a blade.

"What! Why arn't you guys saying anything? Come on Sei is this some sick Jo. Amy what are you thinking about this, arn't you upset!?" Meg pleaded with the girl, looking into the sad hazel eyes of their youngest member.

"It's fine," Amy also said, much like Jo avoiding eye contact. She had a small stuffed animal themed backpack, in front of her, with a computer inside of it. Amy focused on zipping the bag up, completing her words. It was the ending of the team, their last chapter in the story. "If she's the one that brought us together, she had the right to break the group apart. Of course I'm sad.." Amy had admitted looking down at the small pink backpack. "As..I kind of had fun..so I feel a bit let down.."

Sei's eyes were shaking, a shimmering light surrounding her dark blue irises. She couldn't hide how she was feeling, seeing Amy, the girl she considered to be like a little sister to her, fighting back tears.

"Amy, it's not like-"

"Sei." Jo emitted, cutting off any chance for Sei to try explaining herself. Sei was trying to handle something much bigger then they could imagine. She knew just how far she would go, for her family, her loved ones.. to keep everyone she loved happy.

Jo knew how much this was killing Sei. Yet she couldn't let go of how much it was killing her. No matter how physically capable, Jo was still human.

Just like when they were first, Sei was drawn back to her, those eyes, that stare. She couldn't look away and the other concerns and voices faded into the background. They were falling apart. _Jo, don't do this-_ she feared for the worst only to hear the words that would break her down.

"Does this mean you don't need us anymore?" Jo asked, looking her straight in the eyes. Her voice had been so melancholy, and her face almost devoid of feeling. There was no chance of lying or escaping this.

_What are you saying? Of course I need you, I need all of you, and I always, always have this is just becoming difficult. I-can't see another way out of this. _

"That isn't it but-.." Sei's voiced almost immediately, surprising everyone but Jo. _I didn't keep my composure again, great._ "I know I've asked so much of you all but I cant' do that anymore," Sei turned away from her gaze, unable to break out the words she had needed to say. She felt herself break. "..things have changed."

The angel of death stared right through her, noticing how badly she was shaking. She couldn't keep eye contact for more then a few seconds. "I see then," Jo embraced her answer, voice crumbling down as she too looked away from her.

Meg began to voice her own opinions about the group yet the other three girls seem trapped in their own minds. They were prisoner of their fears and thoughts and losing each other only made things worse. So you're letting me go, _Sei.._

* * *

><p>A new governor named "Ricky Glenford" had exposed himself to the citizens of Tokyo. Some finding him heroic and believing in his ability to create great changes others lost their hope a long time ago.<p>

_No one had been aware of what was truly going on behind the scenes. His leadership with RAPT and their true goals for not only the country but the world._

Kyouhei had tapped the screen of his phone, getting a video message from his boss. "I know this isn't a lot but I wanted to thank you for your hard work so I've added a little extra into your account. I know you'll going on to becoming a great pastry chef, Take care~" He looked down at the message the words repeating over and over all through his head.

"Its really over huh, when Sei say's its over..it truly is over.." Kyouhei spoke out to himself returning back to his culinary classes and putting his cell phone back into his pocket.

_They called me nearly every day and never bothered for my schedule. Constantly putting my life in danger too..I know it's ending but I can't help but feel sad. I love those girls, they truly gave me a home and though it was rough a place to belong to._

A small wet trail of tears brushed down the chef's face, he wiped it away in a hurry, turning tail and rushing to his next class. After which he'd go back to the hospital and visit Akio. Why he was losing so much now he couldn't know..

Kyouhei had to lie to himself a little more each day, that things would be okay. Though he was a little more than anywhere what was really happening to Tokyo, let alone his own world.

* * *

><p>Crowds were heard all around the two angels. Jo and Meg went from amusement park to arcade to restaurants..everywhere!<p>

It was truly like relieving a piece of their childhood together, doing things like arcade DDR or first person shooters, amusement park rides.

The two sat side by side on a bench watching as the fireworks light up upon the theme park. A mix of red, blue, yellow and pink lights flickered across the air. It had been nearly a week, Meg sighed in content.

Just her and Jo. Side by side, like the old days, before they were scouted by Sei. Or should she say Jo was. They were partners so she'd feel like there would be a better connection here.

"Ah that was so much fun, neh Jo!? ." Meg cheered, a wide grin on her face as she stretched her arms into the air. "Its been so fun it was almost exhausting, I can't believe its been almost 6 days since-"

"Seven," Jo corrected, sitting on the bench wrapped up in her long red coat, she buried the face into the collar of it. "Its been seven days since." Jo reminded slumping back against the bench. The colorful sky seemed to just bland in comparison to what she was used to.

Seven days and Jo hadn't truly smiled in 6. Meg started to notice little details about Jo. How she'd still check her communicator on her wrist nearly every break they'd have, or how quickly she'd be at the door the second she heard someone come in.

Meg saw the missions as more of a work-related thing, and didn't miss them nearly as much. _But I guess it's different for you Jo._

_There's no use.. _"Jo?" Meg called out to her, her voice almost mourning. "Are you bored with me?" she replied.

The Angel shook her head, lifeless eyes staring into the oblivion below her own feet. "No that's not it.."

"Isn't there anything you want to do?" Meg offered, hoping really anything would come out besides what she expected.

"No," Jo stated, bland. "Whatever you want to do is fine with me..." she spoke honestly, shrinking down further and further. Jo zipped her jacket all the way up, only her eyes really visible, the rest of her hidden underneath her coat.

"Jo?" Meg was concerned, she frowned. Her eye brows nitted together a crease between her eyes. "What's been going on with you?"

The silver haired girl raised a brow, she leaned forward, straightening herself up. "What do you mean?" she urged Meg to continue, feeling a bit of herself slip-up. _It's your own damn fault Sei!_

"I've never seen you like that before.." Meg noted

Jo's eyelids shot up immediately she sat near the edge of the seat. "What do you mean?" she feared, what was she referring to. The last thing she wanted to do to her dear friend was frighten her.

"You seemed-truly-happy." Meg spat the words out, 'happy', coming out much much softer then her other words. She shivered and pursed her lips after. "Lately, I'm not sure but..when we were all together and I'd see you talking to Sei even..you two have gotten closer huh?"

Jo's heart was racing and pounding hard against her chest. "Meg, what are you saying?"

"What's happened, I mean you still do argue a lot with Sei, but I dunno.. you've been so much...warmer.." Meg raised her hands defensively, "Not like you arn't bad now but for everyone. You smiled, you seemed so natural around her and at ease. I hadn't seen you like that. You've seemed so happy lately, and its not a bad thing but..-" Meg paused

"What happened between you two, the only thing you used to talk about together were missions, or argue about who was right..Everything just seems so different Jo..What's been going on with you?" Meg had implied _I feel like the person I knew was gone.._

"Hm," Jo thought about it for a moment, "I'm not sure myself, but it wasn't exactly something I wanted to feel, I used to get so bothered by every little word that woman would say. I hated taking her orders and wanted to challenge nearly everything she brought towards me..." as she explained her skin and smile seemed to grow and brighten. "Yet, I re-defined what I felt. I understood more about myself and why I was so bothered by her, why each word she spat out would get under my skin.."

Meg didn't want to ask those words. Her mind seemed to take one quick leap above her heart. "You 're-defined' how you felt? So you and Sei..I mean you-. Agh! What is she to you!?" the red-head demanded an answer, balling fists against her side. Meg's face flustered, she felt her teeth grit.

"I love her," Jo admitted, too blatantly. Wishing she hadn't said those words, the deflated expression in Meg's face.

She started noticing more about Meg, the other girl begin to lean back, eyes only focused on the sky. The colors were beginning to dull for her as well. The fireworks that looked so beautiful a few moments ago were now beginning to lose their luster.

"Jo? 'You love me?" Meg asked, pleading in her eyes. Jo leaned over towards her, brushing the red bangs away from Meg's face.

"You know I do, Meg.. but-"

"But?" she was growing agitated.

"I'm in love with Sei."

The moment those words were released Meg could only hear the sound of the crackling fireworks, swearing one of them must have fell out of the sky and exploded in her heart. It felt like a gunshot wound, but much much worse. Meg had thought of the possibility before, but... Meg leaned over, burying her face against her legs. "I should have known."

Jo looked toward that bleak dark sky, hoping for the words to bring back Meg's smile. She never wanted her to feel like that. Even if she was in love with Sei, it didn't mean she didn't care for Meg anymore, or not want to see her happy.

"How long?" Meg interrupted her thoughts.

"..too long..probably longer then I'd want to admit," Jo had promised her not to expose their relationship, but for the purpose of the team. With that contract over it didn't seem right to hide this from Meg anymore.

"Why?" Meg asked barely above a whisper.

"Why? What?" Jo replied.

"Why do you love her?" Meg shouted, but implied _'And not me'. She was_ losing her composure, tears flowing down her cheeks, brushing against red strands of hair and staining them a darker color.

"I'm not sure why..or if I could describe it that easily..in just a few words..All I know is, 'I do', she's out there somewhere, taking on a responsibility that no one should ever handle alone.." Jo tried to explain "and I can't help but want to save her" _The need to drop everything and be right at her side, its a feeling I can't shake._

"_Meg?" Jo called out concerned, "Are you okay?_

_You just don't get it do you..Jo, you idiot. _Meg curled herself up knees against her chest.

...

That morning had started quieter then most, Meg still wanted to maintain a close relationship, hoping to spend time with Leo her and Jo to avoid another awkward moment. She couldn't believe what she heard, why wouldn't Jo just tell her in the first place? She felt so stupid...

"Alright I'm going out," Meg reported to the two, Jo seemed as down as ever, focusing on nothing but keeping her pistols clean. Leo did the same with his own guns. Meg stuck her tongue out at the two, shaking her head.

'She's still like that, idiot. I'm the one who's supposed to be upset!

* * *

><p><em>The sound of a car swiftly coming towards Leo's own shop site was heard. Whoever it was seemed to be in a hurry he reasoned. The sound of the car engine started getting louder as he realized they parked right in front of his garage.<em>

The sound of a car door closing was heard ,and Jo had snapped to attention. Leo shook his head, "What an idiot," he noted as Jo swung the door open, before a knocking at their door could even be made. Sei's hand was still crunched in front of it, shaking lightly.

Sei was surprised, but stopped in front of them. She tried to avoid the long gaze that Jo kept on her through the entire visit. The angel was leaning against the door frame, looking much like her extraordinary self. Her voice came out cynical.

"What are you doing, I thought our contract was up..?" Jo pointed out to her, the usual smirk missing from her face.

Sei felt a sharp sting inside of her, "It is.." she looked away, "But this is a job only you can do.."

At those words, no the second Sei came to the door it had already been decided. Jo was willing to do what she asked of her. Not because it was her leader, but because it was Sei. She needed her and there wasn't any job or mission she was going to fail after hearing that.

Jo smirked, truly thrilled inside, knowing that Sei had to come back to her. She knew it was selfish wanting this to happen for some time, for Sei to need her for her skill and only her.

Sei excused her request, her voice only pleading more for Jo to help her. "I know it's not a general mission but I can still compensate you.."

"Is this going to involve Jango?" Jo asked, curious.

"Yes" Sei breathed "The current mission is going to need help from him and I really need y-"

"Yeah, yeah" Jo intruded, "I get it, I just wanted to get out of this hell hole, so I'll help you out alright."

Sei nodded, that fluttering feeling when they first met all coming back to her. "Right," Jo smirked at her.

"And I'm probably going to your help to Jinno-san" she spoke so formally the older man laughed.

"Ah of course, it's only obvious if Jango is involved!" he finished only knowing every other word was reaching past the two women. They shared a familiar glance at each other, part of their own souls mending together again. If only for a short time.

_You still need us, Sei. It was inevitable._

* * *

><p>Jo had sad inside the cockpit of Jango, playing slightly with the updated lock-on feature, enjoying the sound of it clicking, right as it landed on a target.<p>

One of the men from RAPT casually approached Sei, giving a mocking smile looking up and down at the woman and her stature. He deemed he could intimidate her. "You know once you start this mission there isn't any backing down,"

Sei's irises had darkened at that, hair falling in front of her face and she whipped her head around. Yes, it was another mutant, another creature that seemed nearly un-killable to some rookie fighter. Sei was far from that though, and ever since she had Jo she learned how to cast aside any doubts or thoughts of failure.

"Listen, I agreed to this ,as Bailan dispatched me here, to help you out. But the person piloting in that cybot isn't just any ordinary girl!", she warned, her voice laced spite and disgust at the man. Someone who underestimated her at first look, just by her physical age, figure and gender. "If you make the mistake of underestimating her, this whole place will go to hell." Sei sharply informed the man, her dark cobalt eyes looking as if they had a fire lit underneath. That dark tint in her eye still visible and she glared coldly into the man of RAPT.

She was quite sure she had even intimidated the man. Not a shred of doubt in her words nor her voice. From the bottom of her heart she trusted Jo, knowing that the woman could do perform this task perfectly.

The man tried to give his most threatening look, before turning on his heel and leaving to check in with other leaders. The plan had been set. The mutant creature that had been threatening Tokyo was fast approaching.

Sei breathed into her cell phone, "Jo?" she called.

Her top mercenary, answered prominently. "What is it Sei?"

The dark haired woman shook her head, Jo had so much dedication, wasn't she aware what they were doing? "As I'm sure you know this mission is not just for Bailan anymore we are going to assisting RAPT..." Sei took a deep breath squeezing her eyes shut. Jo saw right through her, 'habit', seeing it as nothing more then a method to seem calm.

Sei was terrified now. She had no other choice and until now she had done everything on her own.

The woman continued, and Jo found herself already agreeing and understanding every word coming out of her mouth. She knew what Sei was thinking how much this mission had broken her. To protect everyone and then feel powerless, needing to come back and ask for help. A help that made Jo more than satisfied, her fears of Sei truly moving past them had been at an almost reality.

"I can't go into any explicit detail", Sei held her phone right up against her ear, fearing and needing to hear what Jo would say next, if she did still acknowledge her. "But-I really had no other choice."

"Sei," Jo verified she had understood, just with the way she called her name. She wasn't going to let her leader-her Sei- go on feeling she was completely alone anymore. The thought of leaving her alone and giving her freedom was no longer and option. Jo was too selfish for that now, Sei would receive her help and her love whether she wanted it or not. "I understand that, but listen to me. _I'm not doing any of this for them, I'm only do this because you asked me to. That's it"_

Click. And with that sound their conversation had ended. Jo had hung up the phone and started preparing for her oncoming fight.

Sei felt her heart quivering against her chest, a knot in her stomach. Her eye widened and shook, where she had yet to realize she ever closed it. She couldn't just explain how painful and beautiful hearing those words truly were. She wasn't going to show weakness now. Her eyes were threatening to bleed out, just everything she held inside since the team first was broken.

Those shallow faces and wicked smiles. For a whole week that's all she'd been surrounded by used as a puppet to pull even her own love into a fight they couldn't handle with their own sickening hands.

_Thank you, _Sei released from the very bottom of her heart. To truly do this for her, and come back just for her sake...a request. _Jo.._

The mission took on little to no effort for Jo, she managed to chase down the target and locked right onto its weak spot. The little bastard had even tried hovering over occupied buildings in Tokyo.

Jango managed to catch right up to it and Jo initiated the shot, it was easy..almost too easy.

A sinking feeling came to her as she noticed Sei being surrounded by more and more of the men in RAPT. They were not simply talking and this wasn't business. They spoke some harsh words to her that Jo couldn't interpret. She only knew that the bastards would pay soon enough for what they did to Sei!

The dark brunette even looked a little fearful, she looked all around her finding an escape route hopeless. Jo knew better that Sei was feeling even more guilt for bringing them here.

_I'm not gonna give a damn anymore Sei about what you tell me. I thought letting you go and handle things would be for the best. You've only been hurt and betrayed more, from now one I won't let you escape. I'll make everyone who hurts you pay, and I'll bring back the smile you had when we were all a team. Its' been far to long._

"Don't worry Sei, I will save you.." Jo promised, even if it was at the cost of this life of hers she would help her. Sei had given her far too much. "So stay alive."

_/Owari/_


	12. Permanent Scars

Chapter 12: Permanent Scars

A/N: This chapter will continue our story with some added content as well as a look through episode 22-23 through both Jo and Sei's perspective respectively.

* * *

><p>It had only been 3 weeks. Just three weeks. So why were these weeks so...? Three lonely weeks of hell. Sei was rather downcast looking around past her grandfather and other workers of RAPT.<p>

The once 'Burst Angel' leader, had felt her purpose begin to drift away, just that bit by bit.

Sei's Point of view

_I'm only doing this because you asked me to. That's all. _

"Stupid.." I had said feeling myself losing composure. Though I wasn't sure just who deserved to hear that that more. Probably me..

She had said those words so carelessly. Didn't she notice I'm the reason our group disbanded, why everything's falling apart?! I felt like a traitor and so useless. I always end up crawling back to her, it's truly sad. Yet she...she saved me again, always.

I shook my head looking down seeing several sheets of paperwork and a computer screen glaring before my eyes. It would undoubtably be my turn to take over RAPT and truth be told, I wasn't sure if I wanted this destiny anymore.

'Damn it' I cursed under my breath. I noticed a man look over at me, he was quite old about the same age of my grandfather, his smile was heartless. Yet, he was no doubt doing this out of respect for my grandfather. Or more likely to gain more power from Bailan. They were forced here.

"Sei are you with us?" one of the men from Bailan had asked me, and I kept wondering how I got here. I was forced again to discuss with them about the new mission to help out with Bailan. There was something they had found, something they wanted me to see.

"I'm fine," I said. Though I wasn't of course, far from it. Succeeding and following my destiny was all I lived for until recently. I wouldn't have these doubts..not as much if it weren't for her.

Jo was opening her eyes. I knew I belonged to her, her existence alone changed my world. I never felt so defiant She was able to open my eyes so I could truly depend on others. With Jo there not a day had gone by where I felt alone. Much could be said about Amy and Meg. Yet I didn't belong to them. Well I did but more in a familial sense.

Amy is precious, and I love her much like a younger sister. I couldn't imagine life without my family, and the thought of losing her would be terrible. I feel that way about Meg, who acts out much but truly cares for our group. It broke my heart to see her that way. To see her look at me like that, as if truly crushed, when I told them their contract was up.

And..Jo. What else was there to say?I could handle the idea of a group disbanding, it was my decision and I had felt a wise one. Yet the thought of truly losing Jo, never seeing her again...I closed the screen to the computer in front of me, noticing the time. It was soon I'd have to do their bidding again. Another task..for RAPT.

Still I couldn't keep my thoughts away from the girls. I knew we'd have to part ways, yet it never seemed so difficult why did it hurt this much? Kyouhei too, he was their precious chef, I grew attached to him, yet here we were all drifting apart. Too leave him like that too. I felt my face cringe, he had nearly lost someone so precious to him...and then I do something like that..end everything..

It makes me doubt again whether I should have formed such a team, or acted the way I did. Too emotional, and attached to my group..though I know Sei would see through my cold business-like front, no matter how I acted. If I acted colder it would have been like another job loss..that would be it..

I can handle them leaving to pursue their true dreams. Amy a professional technician working literally wherever she pleased, and at such a young age she was a protegy. Kyouhei could be a famous chef someday, and Meg was skilled in combat. She could work for a police force or another justice system. Living in a trailer fighting mutants doesn't exactly seem ideal. I know this must be rough on him too I heard bad news about his boyfriend from Jo, though she spoke so little of it, I can only imagine Kyouhei's reaction. His lover protecting him with his life, something I'd grown far too used to with Jo.

And Jo..I was so terrified of losing her. Knowing it could happen at any time. My love, I'd give my life for her, and dedicate it around her. I spent years, just searching for her, to find something much, much more powerful then a weapon. And she was perfect

I belong to her, and if she told me to go with her.. even by force, or if RAPT and Bailan weren't forced together like this, then maybe we could truly be happy.

Yet she wouldn't do that, she values me being free. I looked up at the computer screen a new machine being developed by HQ and undoubtably my rise to power would be questioned and I'd be examined again to be good enough. Good enough to be a puppet for RAPT that is.

My thoughts drifted back to Jo. She was amazing, beautiful, extraordinary and everything I could need! Anyone would love the chance to have her, and I'm the one who let her go.

I know I belong to her, she had told me she loved me..yet. I know she still holds loyalties to me but Meg too. Meg was the first friend to accept her, and maybe its better this way. To go back to the way things were before I arrived here.

I placed my hands onto the mouse by the computer, scrolling down to see our new target, or new investigation. My eyes widened, a girl with long silver hair was seen in the picture, could this be where Jo is?

Jo!

...

_Belonging to each other, Is such a rough ordeal. I last thought before closing the notebook in front of me and looking at more paperwork. This investigation wouldn't go so smoothly._

* * *

><p><em>Sei found herself investigating an underground laboratory. Somewhat protected by the RAPT "guards" forced to go with her and otherwise, protecting their company from her.<em>

_She was lead across, eyes glistening. Feeling her heart drop. Sat their like some kind of prop, was her Jo?_

_The future Bailan leader ran swiftly as close as she could get, her hands supporting her balance along the rail. Sitting in a large incubator tube was- Jo! Sei had screamed out in her heart, it was to no avail there was no way around this. This place armed with security. _

_They brought her here for a reason, to expose what she knew. _

"_Your plan from the beginning" Sei stated, biting onto her lip, hair covering her dark facial expression. She was biting down hard, enough to draw out her own blood, yes she couldn't take it anymore!_

_Her eyes were glowing fierce, darkening in their expression, wide open to intensify every feeling coursing through her veins. She reflected a hard cold glare to the fully suited men, their faces covered with masks. A good thing perhaps as she couldn't see their expression._

_She felt so damn helpless!_

She returned back to her office, looking merciless towards the two top men of RAPT. Both having short grey hair and business suits, a key different being the red stripes and shaded glasses on the one man.

"I get it know, this is how you work!" Sei scoffed at them never feeling more appauled then she did right at this moment. Jo would never be free, what was she thinking. Separating them from her, it only made everything this much worse!

_Shit,_ Sei had cursed internally hand balling into a fist, worrying so much more now, what's become of Tokyo itself even? Was this truly what her grandfather believed was right? Did he support this kind of union? Or was he being used as well.

"She's merely a tool in our arsenal, who ran away from the organization," the old man replied, giving a look to the one with dark sunglasses. "Nothing more, nothing less"

_Assholes..._ Sei had thought, still holding a fierce expression though much of it protected by her dark locks. Though she wore she heard that term before, something of Jo, her nightly mumbling...Maria..and something else she couldn't just remember.

"A weapon.." her eyes widened, and voice started to crack. _That's not it.. not all of her. She knew this. So what they were saying was crazy right? They are acting as if she's changed._

* * *

><p><em>Through an intense fight from both Jo commanding Jango and Maria in her cybot, the battle seemed to be almost at a draw. Maria most have caught her second wind, and found the strength to overcome the other cybot.<em>

_She noticed a girl with red hair arms stretched as wide as humanly possible hovering over the other girl._

'_Meg' Jo had grumbled out. She stood in front of her, a part of her still breaking from their last discussion, yet she couldn't love her any less. Whether she wanted to or not she felt bound to her._

"_Who are you?" Maria said, licking her lips after taking a good look at the other girl. She felt a certain attraction, her heart starting to race as she grabs both girls in one hand of her cybot and fled._

Sei had managed to break away from HQ, and finding in little to no time the room which Meg was held. She felt hopeless the way things were. _This is all my fault anyway_. Sei knew, she knew those words to be true. Perhaps she had the faintest of fantasies one of actually protecting the girls through her group, sheltering them, giving them money, food water and a 'home.'

Sei laughed to herself. "What a joke that was?" this was no home, it was more of a hell.

She walked through the solid steel door, it almost looked as if it has always been there. As no one was supposed to ever look inside, and for all she knew that was true. She managed to get the combination for the door, looking through some files, and her connections now with RAPT. Technically she shouldn't be doing this, yet she felt her heart and mind parting. Her feelings were taking over common sense and orders.

She felt so weak. Sei slowly approached the other girl. A part of her choking at how had the situation was. Meg was tied up her legs, hands and even a brace around her eyes. She shrieked back into her corner for a second. Sei tried to put on a soothing voice, not a commanding leader, or much of anything anymore.

"Meg, are you alright?" she approached her , slowly making her way over when she noted the red-head's recognition

"_Sei"_ she had stated, much spite coming from her voice as she continued on. Holding her hands in front of her, she continued to attack. "Like hell I'm alright! And of course not.."

Sei began to sigh feeling her heart shatter as she lost the hope of one of her precious friends. "You should calm down, I won't let you get hurt.." her words came before a rather true judgment but she knew it to be true. It wouldn't end this way, maybe her faith in Jo had gotten to her.

"I have so many questions to ask you!" Meg spat out gritting her teeth, "And don't act innocent in front of me, you must know about Jo! She told me damn near everything about you two..."

Sei felt herself swallow rather hard, it was inevitable yet still so complex to deal with. She knew.

"It's not like I hadn't had suspicions before, Jo was always different from me. Then she started smiling for you, protecting you. I could see the looks she'd give to you that never seemed to reach to me. I know you two slept together, became lovers. I don't know what you did to change my Jo but you did, So congratulations. You took Jo from me, then decided to just leave the time. It isn't just me you are hurting, Amy and Kyouhei are crushed, and Jo's lost it. She's wanted to do nothing but fight, she never goes out with me and every time she talks her lips are filled with words about you or of you! You broke her, Sei and I won't forgive you for that." Meg's voice was much lower then usual and bitter, she could hear a light whimper form from the older woman.

"Don't cry Sei! You out of all of us, shouldn't have the right to cry, everyone's in the dark about this except you!" She could see Meg's fists tightening, one next to another. "Who are these people around me? Why am I here? And why the hell are you even here? I hope you know both Jo and Leo are gone now! I have no clue where they are or what's going on with you" She held a stern look.

"Explain yourself already!" not that she gave her a breath of a chance. Still it was understandable, and this was her fault, Sei's eyes directed to the floor. "I know you're in on this Sei! Tell me!"

Sei heaved a long sigh, closing her eyes for a moment searching for the perfect words. Almost as if there were some in this situation. "Jo is here..but-" she paused watching the red-head with her teeth glued shut together. She looked away, as if Meg could see through the metal over her eyes.

"But?"

"She's not the same person you knew.." Sei trailed off. "She's not exactly a regular person to begin with"

"What the hell are you saying now?" Meg shouted at her, pleading again for an explanation.

"There were several girls selected," Sei started, "You know those cybots we always faced with that oddly glowing brain, those cybots were controlled by something else. By the selection bio-weapons chosen. Jo was in the top class. Chosen to fight, trained by RAPT as their ultimate weapon.."

"Y-you're lying" Meg replied, a shriek in her voice. She didn't want to believe this.

"Each of the girls chosen were synched with cybots, their minds controlling each and every movement becoming a part of these weapons. I mentioned Jo being one of the top fighters, I remember Jo mentioning...Maria, and here I found she was another chosen fighter."

A flood of memories, their early days come back Meg, she couldn't bare to keep hearing this. Yet she couldn't let her go..

"Are you...telling the truth, is this really happening?" Meg asked with some hesitation, not wanting to know the true meaning.

"Yes, this was RAPT'S goal after all, to find the most powerful fighters, starting a war, so they could have power, enough to control all of the world.." Jo stated as emotionless as possible, wasn't there something she could do.

"This doesn't make any sense? What the hell is going on then?" Meg cried out to her. "What's happening...Jo.."

"About Jo," Sei's voice was much more distant then usual. _If I don't do this we may never have help, I was selfish all along. _Sei felt her tears threaten to fall, holding them back, but just barely, she continued. This would kill her inside, though she knew a part of her was dead. Her face fell and long black bangs hung over it like a waterfall._ This wasn't ever supposed to go this way. _"Meg.." she hesitated, knowing it was the right thing but hating herself, and this situation all the same. _I should have been alone from the beginning. _

"Do you honestly believe this Sei, our Jo? This was her life?", Meg noted, getting up from her crunched up position walking towards where she could Sei was. "Sei chose you right? You love her at least? Why don't we save her? I know we can think of something"

_It must have been that optimistic attitude that made her so attached to you Meg. I must have simply come in at a right time._

Meg could see now Sei taken off the brace around her eyes, but its not like it would help, not with this situation. Nothing in this world made sense. Sei kept her face to the side much of it hiding behind dark locks. "Meg, you are the only one who can truly save her now, I trust you" And like that her walls were broken, she didn't feel like leaving, or staying, or talking much more. This wasn't good enough, she knew, Meg needed-no deserved her answers.

Everything flooded through her for a moment. Jo their first meeting, finding her traveling all the way around the world just to find someone like her. How would she know, she'd even grow attached to anyone, or anything at all. Her life for 19 years had been dedicated to two things, her family and inheriting Bailan.

She had no other purpose. Yet now..it had changed. All due to a mercenary,_ heh, how Ironic. _

"_They're keeping you here, knowing you keep her out of berserk mode, with you I'll believe she'll be okay," Sei acknowledged despite how deep her wounds were coming in._

"Yes, but-I don't want to see Jo, not like that", her voice began to soften, each word breaking up, Meg was falling apart. She held her hands to her eyes, another dagger struck it's way through Sei's heart. "Sei..." And she cried, something Sei could only dream of doing. She didn't have the right now..and not in front of Meg, after all she'd done.

* * *

><p>Several of the girls, dressed only with short body armor around their chests and waists began fighting. Maria was the first one to be seen, shooting spot on at the many girls blocking her way.<p>

Another girl with dark black hair, much like Sei's was piloting a cybot, she had fired from afar. This was it, this was going to be it. Jo had rather long hair at this time, silver locks flowing through the air much like her own guns.

She was rather familiar with them.

The inspectors began to take note. "Our 3 remaining contestants, Maria at 87%, Jo at 2.88% and Lover at .22%, their chances of winning."

Jo had emerged from the stadium, running down the stairs quickly. She spotted the dark-haired fighter and ran straight in her direction. She managed to get upon platforms and have enough stamina to jump right onto the girl's, aircraft.

She fired at her and within seconds the girl had landed unconscious. Lover was sinking to her death in her cybot, the one thing she was connected with.

Maria had come running towards Jo again and again they had fought. Dancing around each other until their bullets were gone. Maria tried pinning the girl down to the ground and was about to win. Until of course Jo caught her own second wind, punching the girl out to the side and being declared a winner.

* * *

><p>"Yeah dude, so we we're speeding by and this old lady tried to merge in our lane, the bitch! So we speed past her from the other side, and when I mooned her" a rather rough looking boy was talking a dirty bandanna on his head, part of some jr. street gang. He bragged to his other dirty clothed friends and grinned widely.<p>

He held his fore-finger and pointer finger up into little circles, pressed against his eyes. "And then she went like this, her eyes were almost popping out of her head. She mumbled something like 'Oh I've never,' you guys had to be there!" he snarled out with a low pitched laugh, friends grinning and laughing with him.

Across the booths was young Kyouhei, sitting alone. Dark hair and a nice button down striped blue-shirt with a dark brown tie. _One Akio liked to see me in. _

As he had heard the words from the boy's he began to tense. People like that had no respect for other people, hell he knew borderline assassins and they were much kinder. Even young Amy, only 11 years old, had more manners then these guys ever could.

He fisted his hand togethers, eyes lighting up. He groaned a bit, feeling himself slightly get up from his seat. _"These bastards!"_

He saw one of them looking over, a cold-hard stare. Kyouhei sat back down, it's not as though he were strong enough, not like Jo or Sei or Akio.. He sighed looking down towards the table. Arms extended out onto the table, where he rest his head.

"I miss him.." he whispered, feeling nothing but weakness. _You're immortal right..so you can't die. Wake up already.._

One of his friends came over, looking quite exhausted. He had jeans, a plain t-shirt with a black jacket over and a smile on his face. "Ah, hey Kyouhei!" he greeted a warm expression forming. "Man I got questioned by the police twice before I got here, It's not even like I was speeding either, their security is insane.."

"Mmm.." Kyouhei nodded his head, "Tokyo sure has changed, hey do you mind going somewhere else, I can't concentrate here, his gaze centered on the floor, the cackling of the boys behind him.

"What!?" he sounded exasperated, "But I'll just get questioned again, man what is up with our justice system latel-"

His friend was cut off before finishing, noticing three fully armed and suited guards barging into the restaurant.

They had looked over towards the two boys, Kyouhei staring nervously and then to the jr. gang of guys.

"Oi is that your vehicle parked there, not modified to our security level" one of them asked, their tone threatening.

"Yeah yeah, we'll change that soon, so give us a fine and we'll be on our way" the boy said, feeling no pressure.

You could hear the scoff come from the man as he said. "We will have to bring you in for some questioning."

Kyouhei looked back at his friend, watching the group of guys walk out giving glares to the others inside the restaurant.

He tried to laugh hearing the door close behind them all. "Actually I don't mind it that much," Kyouhei responded.

* * *

><p>The door to the large asylum had been opened once again. Meg was still bound thought now able to see. She noticed at once the figure was different, much much different.<p>

"W-who are you?"

Yet the girl kept walking towards her. "Maria.." She came closer and closer, backing Meg up against the wall. She startled to straddle the red-head pressing with her lips right under Meg's neck. "Hmm.."

"What are you doing?!" Meg demanded, trying to squirm away from the girl. Something was not right. Before she knew it, she found herself being pounced upon by the other girl and being laid on her back. Or forced there. Maria hovered over her, watching the breathing from Meg, her chest rising so slowly.

Maria leaned down and pressed herself against Meg, face buried in the girl's breasts. "You smell nice"

* * *

><p>It was only a matter of time, Sei knew she saw Jo being released from that state. The blank expression in her eye gone, something much more fierce had taken over.<p>

Sei kept her eyes on the girl yet she couldn't handle it anymore. There wasn't anything she could do now, and she'd leave it up to Meg. Sei didn't notice the way the angel tensed back then, or the eyes that glanced over to her.

Sei came to stop by a hall near the exit of the building. Her hand laying flat against it leaning for support, this was it. She couldn't hold this in, the others were gone no concern, since they had Jo anyway.

She crunched up her hands fingers scratching into the wall in front of her. Sei's hand began to slip.

'Shit' The rest of the woman's body was trembling and she could holding her balance.

'Shit' The thought of Meg, Amy, Kyouhei, Leo...Jo all in trouble. It all being her fault

'Shit' Her knees began to gave in as she slid down to the floor, she held an arm under her chest and began to cry. Heaving long breaths and forming out the same name as before. 'Jo..' She bent forward letting her head fall into her arms and hair spray over them.

_Please..save her..I don't want it to end like this.._ "JO!" She screeched out her name, not able to find any clarity or words, she trembled sitting still on the floor. She pounded her fisted hand against the wall, and continued to cry. It was her few moments of release.

* * *

><p>A long silver haired girl stood at the end of a hill, holding her latest interest close by. She found everything she wanted in the ginger haired cow-girl.<p>

There was such an odd ad instant attraction Maria felt, like it was her own fate. She didn't know but as if an old friend or lover she had longed for had finally arrived.

She stepped closer to Meg looking straight into her eyes, hoping for more of a reaction. Well a positive one, Meg began backing up and trying to avoid the woman.

Maria only came closer and closer, grabbing a strap under her shirt, pulling Meg close and licking her face. Yes this was what she wanted, she desired her.

"Once I kill Jo, YOU will be mine Meg." Maria stated, her eyes lifeless and the words couldn't be any less from feeling, it was as if her humanity was being drained from her.

She was scaring Meg. The way the woman's eyes started to glow that smile on her face. "No Jo will destroy you! I'm her partner..and still..she'll end this you'll see."

Maria's expression darkened. "Why is it that even though I'm stronger..you still want her?"

Meg was beginning to wonder herself, Jo had lost herself. She wasn't sure which was worse the Jo that had been with Sei all that time, fallen for her, Or the heartless one that could only fight. Either one destroyed her.

* * *

><p>Jo was sitting in a warehouse, surrounded on all sides completely. Several large cybots began to take aim at her, lighting up in the 'head' of the machine.<p>

The young angel was willing to do anything, and everything to win this fight. She used every possible weapon at her arsenal, and with a large machine gun she took aim. Firing each and every individual bullet at the cybots, she ran right up to them, ready to destroy them.

It wasn't long before she took notice of the familiar presence. "Maria.."

The two had clashed, Maria leading Jo up to a large ship, right under the moonlight. She kept aiming, every vital spot, anything to win. She would win this and get Meg for herself. Jo was on the complete defensive, only when taking a second wind she managed to pin down the girl. As if ready to make a fatal blow.

Yet something stopped her.

"I don't want to fight.."

"I don't either.."

"What should I do?"

Jo smiled at the girl, feeling helpless. She mouthed a few words to the woman, bringing Maria to near tears. Jo seemed to lose her strength after the brief but near fatal battle, and passed out

Maria stepped outside of the large ship, carrying a fainted Jo to her. She could

"It can't be" Meg was terrified, there was no way she'd lose

"She's not dead" Maria had said as if it were a consolation

".Damn you,"

"She's going to re-program and be back to the Jo you knew.." Maria noted a warm expression in her eyes

"But I thought you hated her?" Meg blinked.

"...I'm not sure myself but I've grown fond of her", Maria commented a warm half-smile gracing her lips.

She noticed a fleet of aircrafts coming towards her Meg and Jo. Maria stopped at once, handing Jo back over to the girl. 'Protect her', she said with another warm look. Maria dashed up towards the enemies.

"Go into the water, I'll handle this.." Maria said, feeling she was doing at least one good thing in her life. Something good to help others.

Meg dashed into the water, Jo hung over her shoulder. She watched the final scene, feeling her heart pounding. Maria stood in front of the robots of RAPT, arms extended out to either side. She looked back at Meg with a smile before it all faded to black.

* * *

><p>Sei looked up at the horizon, the world had never looked so bleak. She never felt so lonely, how was her plan to protect the group from Bailan and RAPT supposed to go like this.<p>

She imaged the image of Jo, laying beside her, telling her how happy she was to be trusted. It wasn't that Sei didn't trust Jo, Sei didn't trust herself. She had yet to prove herself worthy of her team. Never did she pay Jo back she only got her and Meg trapped here.

She felt a vibration through the fabric of her coat. She pulled out her red cell phone only to see on the screen of it her grandfather's number. It was rare of him to call, he hadn't made it to any of the usual meetings since Bailan and RAPT joined together so why now?

The black haired woman pressed the green, 'receiving' key and answered the call.

"Hello," Sei greeted, her tone giving away too much

"Sei?"- he responded

"Ah yes, Grandfather..what is it?"

"Are you alright?"

Of course she wasn't! She only continued to let everyone around her down, and she couldn't do a damn thing about it. She could never repay everyone in her life and she would no doubt lost their trust. She had broken apart the group, so what need would any of them have. Even Jo...even she'd give up, right?

Sei responded with a quick, "I'm fine. But I'm a bit..concerned with Bailan. All the changes that have been occurring in Tokyo.."

"Ah, I know. That's one of the reasons, I wanted to call you. I'd like to see you again, Sei. Meet me tomorrow at noon. We'll have some nice tea and talk then."

He was relieved to hear light laughter on the other line. "Alright, I'll see you then," Sei responded, amused at how simple he made things sound. As if it was just a regular family gathering and things were alright.

She knew her grandfather to be much more serious than that especially with business. She knew he must have been even more concerned for the company but her. Still he always spoke in that relaxed and soothing voice towards her.

In a way it almost reminded her of...

'_SEI!' the deeply concerned voice of her top mercenary had called out to her. Calling out her name, still trying to save her, even when Sei was the reason they were involved with RAPT again. _

"Stupid girl.." the woman emitted, feeling her expression break. Small strands of wet tears began to slide down her cheeks.

Sei shook her head. Amy, Meg, Kyouhei, Leo..Jo. Everyone that did so much for her. That made her complete. _"It's too late for that now.." she reasoned. Hadn't she let them down enough. _

"_There's no way they'd come back and I have no right to ask for anymore help. I'll handle this now..on my own."_

* * *

><p><em>Alright guys so this is it our final chapter will be coming up. JoSei ending and an epilogue to my personal preference for the end of the series. _

_I don't always write sappy love stories and get emotional when writing, but when I do I make sure it involves Burst Angel. Stay Yuri my friends._


	13. It was always You! (Finale and Epilogue)

Finale Chapter- **It was always you**

-Finale chapter with Epilogue showing the lives of our angels after the explosion of RAPT HQ-

* * *

><p>The city of Tokyo had fallen completely under RAPT'S spell. The current governor of Tokyo, Ishihara took full control, of his citizens.<p>

Young women and men heading off to their school's were panicked noticing the large blue and gray robots before them. It was as if humanity were going to be extinct, they looked at the cold pieces of heavy metal before themselves and coward.

One woman shrieked down holding tight to her baby before heading back inside the small cafe she was in. Another boy ran down the nearest alley to get away from it, fearing he had done something wrong. Everyone was a suspect and those that didn't pay their taxes or were in debt were prime subjects for investigating. Rumors would spread of the "accidental deaths" of citizens, many of which were barely able to pay their own rent.

The robots looked much like a car, broken up into pieces and made to stand tall, with metal legs and arms. The arms of the cybot were made for combat, as several large missiles were at the side of the machine. The fists alone could break through the building.

For some reason this one began pounding against the glass on buildings.

"No!"

"Someone stop it!"

"Damn that RAPT!"

Shouts from the citizens formed. Wasn't that company supposed to protect the citizens? Why was it every single machine seemed to go on these violent rampages and how were they to stop it? Ishihara had all the power, which was a terrible consequence from Ishihara and Ricky Glenford being allowed to lead.

A petite brunette boy was working hard on an assignment. Mumbling to himself lists of ingredients. "So two eggs, one tsp of vanilla..." he started, flipping onto a new tab in the browser. Occasionally checking his phone for the time. It still wasn't time for visitors, so he couldn't go out to see Akio.

Yet the fear that consumed him seemed gone, after being with the mercenaries he was almost immune to this stuff. _What happened to those girls anyway...Jo and Sei were still together too, right? _He smiled, a little bitter seeing their bond together last time, and missing his previous time with Akio.

He sighed again, opening up the word processor. "This should equal there being about 9 grams of fat and.." he stopped, hearing a rather loud, explosion. It caused him to finally look out the window.

He noticed a swarm of RAPT built helicopters flying around in the air. Many buildings collapsing before him, the air filled with smoke.

He was shaking, and his mouth opened into a shocked 'O' shape. "What's happening to Tokyo!"

There were several large mobile vehicles, the name RAPT plastered on the side that had led several people to hiding out into the forests.

Some of the rebels from the cities would hide behind large pieces of debris and fire their bullets or other weapons against the machines. Those that did, did it to no avail. They were shot down nearly moments after their own attack.

One of the men of the company surmised. "We don't need those who won't obey, we need obedient sheep"

* * *

><p>Sei had walked in across the gardens of her grandfather, she noticed several of the men and women bowing to her.<p>

"N-no really you don't need to do that," Sei said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. That kind of dedication, it was earned from her grandfather's work in Bailan, not to her. She was a blood-relative, and though a future successor, she didn't feel like she earned it.

She'd been acting on her emotions far too much. The men and woman, dressed in their black and white, butler and maid uniforms, moved to the side. A line was opened as a smiling old man moved slowly down to see his granddaughter. He had lost the ability to walk years ago and was now in a wheelchair. Still he showed nothing but pride and grace in front of her. He exempted a certain warmth today.

Sei felt uneasy. Everything that had gone on, the partnership with RAPT..and these thoughts lately. _One being of a silver mercenary again.._ Sei chided with herself and fought down the nerves. She hated the doubts that came through her mind. All that had changed in the company, did she really want this at all.

She bit down on the inside of her lip, showing how uncomfortable she was to the older man. Sei bent down a bit so her grandpa could wrap her up into a warm hug. Sei had used to think of it as childish to expect, yet right now it was something she knew she needed. The man was wearing a yellow and purple overcoat, similar to the one Sei herself had worn, and rather dark purple business attire. He had a very concerned gleam in his eye, and long white hair tied back into a pony-tail. The age and wisdom this man had was unbelievable. _Something,_ Sei feared _Which I may never truly attain. Why can't I just block this out-_

She bantered internally, forcing the images of those people away from her. She didn't have time for that anymore, her team. There was no time...not now in the future..and not ever.

She wouldn't-couldn't drag them down again. She noticed her grandpa's downward gaze, holding her tightly for a moment. "Sei, it's been so long," he reminded, a smile trying to cheer her up. "Come, let's get some tea." He spoke his words so peacefully, and had such a good attitude, something Sei strived towards. She wanted, no needed to be like that.

He led her through a rather beautiful garden. It was almost as if all the life and vitality lost in Tokyo had been brought here. The tree's were so green as if they were just given new life. The tulips, roses, freesias and many other flowers looking as though they had only blossomed moments again.

The brunette woman took a seat, a small, intimate table with two silver chairs across from it. It was colored a light violet and there were small plates, shaped like lilies with small white teacups on them. It was so simple, which made it perhaps, so elegant.

Her grandfather shortly after sat down across from her the long locks of white hair managing to stay neatly in place, even with the slight breeze. It was as if everything he did, managed to come out perfect.

The weather was beautiful, it was almost enough to make Sei relax in her place. Almost. Still it was obvious ,to the older man noticing, how her hands were clenched upon her lap and eyes averted from him, she was not happy.

That was the last thing he ever wanted to see from his family. Sei had lost her parents at an age too young to remember. A horrible accident, she was said to believe, yet the mysteries of the underworld still kept her from finding the truth. Even Lao was not sure of exactly what had occurred that day. It was only natural he'd want to be there for her. They were each other's family, and needed such a closeness.

Still she managed to sit up properly, putting on a warm grin, and looking over to him. He sighed. One of the maid's with long brown hair walked over to the two of them pouring tea into the two small cups.

"Thank you," Sei's grandfather, Lao, had said, seeing the woman bow before him then leaving.

"Thank you, Hikari-san," Sei also thanked.

"If you need anything else just let me know" the woman smiled back and headed toward the estate.

"I'm glad to see you are doing well, grandfather." Sei said, a very soft tone, eyes still averted, taking notice of the patterns upon the table in front of her. She couldn't stop thinking, it was one of her greatest strengths and weaknesses.

"I'm so glad you came today, Sei." Lao responded in a quite deep tone of voice, and finished with, "Seeing your face, is the truly best medicine for me." He had complemented, noticing the woman still tense across from him. He let out a somewhat loud laugh, looking over towards her.

She only nodded, finally looking back at him as he asked. "How are you? Have you been doing well?" He asked, looking at his granddaughter. She seemed to glow in the sunlight and had become a rather beautiful woman. It was a shame he thought, that beauty and face had to be deterred with such an expression. Her lips formed down, and she had to force back the smile.

"Yes of course," Sei said, barely able to look at him. She turned her attention back to the table shortly after.

Lao, sighed. Eyes closing as he searched for the words to express to her. She didn't have to keep fighting herself. Didn't she know, that her own happiness was the most important?

"Sei," he spoke out, a very clear and serious tone.

Her eyes finally darted up briefly, she was still stuck in that gaze. _What is wrong with me? _she thought. Sei was still seeing the image of her loved ones racing through her brain. It ended the same way, seeing Jo.

She started to picture it, the wind blow across those silver strands of hair. Jo was wearing her usual attire and the large red coat over her shoulders, looking back. _'You left us, Sei. You're the one who broke up our group..and caused everyone pain. You only have yourself to blame for this. The reason you're alone is..'_

These were the words that raced through Sei's thoughts again. She shook her head. Hearing once again her name being called.

In a way he was happy, the old Sei, seemed to have nothing else in mind. Nothing she cherished, besides work._ For her to act this way, she has something precious to her._

Her grandfather was looking right through her, noticing her attention was still elsewhere. She had been lost so long, and he couldn't help but feel blame. She felt so restricted, so inclined to her duties and lost..because of him. "I know that sense you were a child you've had a strong sense of responsibility.. you've always put others above yourself and done everything you could for your family.." he started out, admitting with much regret, how much trouble he had known to cause her.

Sei's head snapped back up and put her full attention towards her grandfather. He had a sincere smile on his face, looking at her. She opened her mouth as if to speak but the words would not form. What was he..saying?

"And I know that you try to carry your burdens all by yourself..you try to take on everything for the sake of your family" Lao continued, throwing a rather serious look at the woman, before his expression warmed.

Her eyes were shaking and she felt the world shake around her. Hearing this..what did it mean exactly?

"Grandfather," she asked, wary.

Lao continued, knowing now he had her full attention. "But I'm telling you, that you don't need to do that anymore,"

His words had cut straight through her, right into her heart. "What?" she was startled, was he letting her go, and if so...why? What was she to do now?

Lao had turned to the side, this time unable to truly face her. He felt an unbelievable amount of guilt, knowing he should have said these words, long ago. Given his only grandchild a chance at freedom and happiness. "I know I've put too much of a burden on your shoulder's Sei, all these years I never told you enough about how much you were loved or how proud I truly was..You did everything for _us, and_ I've never once heard you complain."

Sei was trembling, hands that were scrunched together anxiously were shaking terribly. Her eyes began to gloss over and she felt something very heavy in her heart. Hearing these words. _Why now is all of this happening and grandfather, what are you saying? What's-gotten into you? I-_

He gave a small warm look towards her, to break her from her thoughts and gazed at the sky. "Nothing in this world can stay forever, everything changes.." he seemed to be drifting away when saying this.

The dark haired leader felt a large lump in her throat, unable to escape any words of gratitude or to ask any questions. Her chest felt heavy, though a part of her began to understand what was going on. She was..being set free.

"Not even Bailan, is prevented from changing," he continued his tale, seeing his precious grand daughter tremble across from him. "Sei," he spoke her name sternly again seeing her eyes meet with his, making sure she took in every word.

"I had a dream today, where a golden dragon came out from the sea of crashing waves, out of the storms and flew into it's heaven. That same dream opened my eyes to what was truly imported" Lao's face lightened up, expression relaxed as he glanced over to her. "Sei, you can put aside your duties you have as the granddaughter to Bailan's leader and pursue what you, believe is the best. As a person." he finished his thoughts, noticing the irises darkening in Sei as she took in each word. Her eyes widened and glossed over, before turning to face him.

"Grandfather?" she called his name again, not wanting to feel this weak. He only offered her a warm smile and relaxed expression.

"There are things that are of value to you Sei, I've known, for a long time now.." he had explained to her, "The time you came to visit last Christmas, the 'escort' you had" he coughed lightly clearing his throat, noticing Sei flushed dark pink at the mention. That holiday visit, Jo insisted on coming with her. It had only been brief, yet he still remembered. The way she was able to relax, no longer tense, even laughing and enjoying herself. It was the first event where she seemed to truly have fun and enjoy herself.

"And the other friends I've heard so much about, from that team you build, you found yourself a home within them..a place to belong.." he confessed his thoughts to her. "To think you'd even be willing to get married to a stranger just for the purpose of Bailan..and when you'd already had those precious to you.." Lao finished, recalling previous events and the smile Sei had on her face hearing of her friends. How relaxed she was that holiday when she had that other woman by her side. Sei had been changed. Lao started reaching his hand across the table to hold over Sei. He comforted her, noticing she was still trembling.

"Sei, do what you think is best, and find your happiness.."

Sei had held a hand to cover up her mouth, refusing to let out any sound of weakness and short breathing. This was all too much for her to handle, and the least thing she expected. The weight inside her chest, that overwhelming burden felt as if it were dissolving. She felt herself truly relax and exhaled.

"Thank you, grandfather" Sei had mentioned to him, as they continued to talk over much smaller subjects here and there. To open up about her girls, their mechanic, chef and even the daily complaints she used to hear from the girls. It felt so nice, to finally be free and open up.

"Please do visit more often, Sei," he grandfather advised for her with a cheeky grin on his face. He watched her walk over to her red convertible, parked across the way. "Thank you," she said again though, once or twice could never convey everything she felt. It couldn't contain all of her gratitude. "Goodbye, I'll see you again" Though in truth be told she wasn't sure just when that would be.

This was it, she could do this. To rely on someone..and need someone. It was okay, and she had only been fooling herself before that it was something she was missing.

"_You can need me, Sei" Jo's words flooded through her. That first night. The first time Jo had kissed her, told her she knew..that she didn't have to keep carrying such a burden alone. _How long had it been since they last since each other. Since she'd last seen anyone she cared about?

Sei pulled out the small reddish- pink cell phone from her side pocket. Dialing a number she had looked into through Bailan's records.

A familiar high-pitched voice on the other line gave away she got the number right. "Eh? Sei how'd you find me?", from the other end of the line however, was a young preteen girl eyes glued to a video game in front of her.

"Amy," Sei laughed, "Well it's not important now, but it is great to hear from you. I have a job for you.."

The girls eyes lit up with excitement. She put down the screen of the portable gaming system for a moment and held the phone right against her. "Really-ah-wait?" then she pouted feeling a little let down, was Sei using her. "Is this for Bai-lan?'

Sei's laughter could be heard from the other line, something which surprised herself. It really had been much too long. "It's from me, I'll need you to find Meg and Jo as well. I'm going to meet up with Jinno to so we can get Jango running again."

Amy's eyes glittered and she opened her mouth in excitement. As if about to scream from happiness. Things had been so boring lately. "All right, I'm on it!"

* * *

><p>Washed ashore were the bandages and armor around Jo's body. It was from her previous fight with Maria. What happened to her? What happened to Maria...back then.<p>

"Where's Maria?" Jo had asked. Her expression showing she half expected the answered.

Meg bit down on her lower lip before answering, "She's dead..."

Jo sighed lying down on the ground. The two girls clothes were hanging from above, Meg must have brought her there. They were ashore what seemed like a slightly abandoned part of an island. She couldn't face the girl now, show this kind of weakness. Jo wondered, what she'd do had Sei known. If she would open up to her instead...both of them sharing that indelible pain.. Both being trapped to do RAPT'S bidding..

Jo closed her eyes hearing a few words mentioned to the girl beside her. They were both naked but Jo paid no mind. It was how she trained to begin with, fighting in her most natural form. Laying her like this, with her close friend, hardly gave her a reason to feel anxious. There was no real concern and she knew it was nothing like when she was_...with her._

She hated herself for thinking of her former leader again. How she could feel her heart racing seeing Sei exposed before her..What ever made it so different? She couldn't explain. It simply was like that..with Sei. She was so far..

And now Maria...

"_What do I do now?" Maria had asked, the connection between her and Jo growing. She felt herself shaking unsure of what to do. Jo walked over to her for a moment and pressed a hand against the other's shoulder. _

"_You need to keep living until you find your reason. Find that reason that makes your life worth living," Jo had told her._

_The other angel leaned in close to Jo's frame, looking deep into her eyes. They were so different from hers. So full of life, that glaze that shown over her fire red irises. She could hear Jo's heart racing. _

_A feeling she couldn't put down..Maria may have, yes she loved Jo. For once she was able to feel, and it was because of her._

"_You found your reason," Maria stated, she knew, it had been obvious. There was something-no-someone who meant the world to her, that gave her a reason to keep living her life._

"_Yeah," Jo breathed heavily, her memories flooding back to her. She held the other girl close. "It happened, when I least expected it.."_

"_Sei.." Jo breathed out the name of her leader, before losing consciousness. Maria looked down at the girl in her arms. _

"_So that's her, huh?" she breathed knowing a very important friend to her was waiting outside. "You have many good friends, Jo. Some wish I wish I had the time to know.."_

The memories couldn't help but flood in through Jo. She felt something press against her face, before pulling away. It very light, though whatever did the motion seemed to move away.

Meg pulled back looking into the girl's eyes. This was her one chance, away from the crazy life they had behind them. They were free of their contracts and Sei. They could live together. "Hey Jo," she asked, feeling her words wouldn't reach. Still there was a speck of hope, somewhere in there, right? "What if we were to stay like this..just the two of us. No fighting, you and me could live in peace..We could live here, heck I could go get some food and we have some supplies..make our own life here. What do you say?" she sounded so excited, only to pout seeing the woman had drifted off to sleep.

Meg snickered looking around her before leaving a kiss on the other's cheek and leaving to look for some food on the island.

Jo had turned her face from Meg, yet heard every single word, down to the last syllable. _Something like that would be impossible.._Jo thought, thinking of the ways she could make it up to the girl. _It won't last forever..the idea of peace, even now she's out there. _Jo shivered, she truly felt alive then. The moment the older woman laid eyes on her, offered her a position on her team.

Jo would never admit it to herself, she felt something inside her. Just hearing that women speak, made her feel alive. That moment she first heard Sei, she was happy. Finally, someone without absolute adoration or fear towards her. She saw Jo's uses and at the time it was enough. To prove to that woman her worth and watch the smirk fall flat off her face.

Now it wasn't. It was never enough. _I'm sorry I let you go..I lost you. Damn RAPT! _ Jo squinted her eyes tight, feeling a lump in the pit of her stomach.

_Sei had been in a line up with RAPT. All of the RAPT cybots ahead of them, as the main leader explained the mission to a few other people. Sei was broken. Her eyes staying straight ahead of her. That last mission, the last request she had from Sei._

_Sei looked broken apart, her face faltered and the lines under her eyes indicated she too hadn't slept in that week the group disbanded. Jo never bothered to explain why it was she cared so much for this mission. Yet it was quite obvious to those around her._

_It was hard for Jo to believe that her leader, had no idea, just how much she loved her. How surprised she was to hear the reason Jo took on the mission, being her wish and only because Sei asked her to do it. How with even a single word Jo was ready and willing to devote her own life, taking any risks. They trusted each other with their lives, a bond Jo couldn't get rid of if she tried._

_She hated seeing such a frown on Sei's face. The skin on her leader had paled considerable since she last saw her. Sei kept looking down, unable to see the fire burning in Jo's eyes. 'They'll pay.' Jo promised herself, looking at the men and women of RAPT. Their smug expressions, right then, and the way they took the life out of Sei._

_She looked away from the girl, speaking in her cold leader voice. "This mission we'll be assisting RAPT, as I've been requested to do. Bailan's new leader has decided to join with this group, the one that's been controlling RAPT all along from behind the scenes." _

_It seemed particular lacking in any true amount of determination. There was no confidence in her words, she wasn't firm like she always had been. Jo knew from the start how much it was killing her to do this mission, all for Bailan. Sei had always been dedicated to a mission, the passion would thrive. Yet now it was gone. They had killed that part of Sei._

"_Are you a member of RAPT now.. Sei?" Jo had said the organization's name with such spite. Her overall tone seeming rather unamused, though she hesitated before breathing out the name of her leader. Her voice when she did say the woman's name was rather rough, urging Sei to come out of her thoughts._

_Sei snapped her head back to look at Jo. "It's not like that" Sei spat out the words with disgust She made the mistake again of looking into that woman's eyes. Jo's lips formed into a solid line, her eyes gleaming as they stared straight into her._

"_My situation right now-" _

"_Alright" Jo broke out, unable to take another word. To hear how much pain Sei was truly in. "I know.." Jo would always be there for her, and she vowed those words especially to herself at that moment._

"_Just tell me your plan.."_

_When this was over, when Sei was free. She would make RAPT pay. _

'_Those who took away your smile, Sei. Are going straight to hell!'_

* * *

><p>She held an arm around her own waist, feeling pain there, Jo started to wake up. Her eyes widened seeing the oncoming enemies around her.<p>

Robots shaped much like humans came towards her, all firing rapidly, guns installed into their hands. Jo jumped away immediately. She took notice Meg had gone and was safe now. She couldn't find a weapon near her so did the next best thing, throwing the large orange tarp Meg had supplied over the robots. She could still fight, even without weapons, but it made it that much harder.

She was surrounded, kicking and punching the robots as many as possible. She felt them closing in and-

Just like that she heard the constant rapid firing from behind her, each of the stray bullets landing on the enemies around her.

She saw that familiar brunette, in her "detective-school girl" style. The detective girl flipped her short hair back, impressed with her work.

"Wow, you know it sure had been a while since I had action like this!" Takane cheered, holding a large firearm with both hands. Jo looked at her, surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Jo asked, before noticing the large flying cybot above their heads.

"Well you could at least thank me.." Takane told her.

"That'll have to wait there's one left!" Jo and Takane both stood back. Takane tossed Jo's twin pistols over to her as she prepared to aim her large silver bazooka at the flying target above their heads. It was only a few moments before a large robot of their own came flying down through the trees. It fell straight onto the machine, breaking it like glass.

"Jango," Jo noted, a bit of shock laced in her voice. "But, who's piloting it."

"Leo-san of course," Takane announced, feeling proud of her earlier accomplishment at saving the girl's life and planning the tactic to save her with Leo. Jango managed to defeat the surrounding enemies within seconds.

Leo led Jango, Jo and Takane out of the forest towards the front of the island. The large trailer, Jo had spent so much time living in was right on the island, clearly standing out. Leo went in to the trailer, coming back out with a large first aid kit. Jo and Takane sat next to each other on top of the cargo boxes. Leo joined them shortly after.

"So, Sei told you to come find me?" were the first words out of her mouth. Both Takane and Leo gave a knowing look to each other. It was sweet, yet so sad how desperate the two had gotten since being apart from each other.

"Yeah," he mentioned, "She told me where to get the trailer and Jango as well so we could find you."

Leo put on some antiseptic with a cotton swab, dabbing along the girl's wrist. Jo rolled her eyes, but smirked remembering her leader's constant concern for cleaning and caring for wounds properly.

"What's that for?" Jo asked, noticing the man holding out a lean silver pocket knife up to her skin.

"They've been tracking you," Takane supplied. "RAPT that is.."

Leo nodded looking at Jo's blank stare. She shrugged before he cut across the inside of her arm. The two were still a bit surprised not even a flinch.

Jo began to ask questions. "Is she okay?" Jo implied it was her leader of course, the last time she saw her the woman was being taken in by RAPT. Surrounded by those bastards!

Takane rolled her eyes, "Tokyo, I swear you've gone soft on me..Yes Sei is fine.." she answered, noticing the eyes glaring at her, needed to know more, much more. "For now..but Tokyo. It's been taken over by RAPT, hell they practically run the city now, completely." she had said rather annoying.

Leo had as gently as possible taken some pliers through the inside of her arm. Jo was bleeding a bit, but took little notice. She did of course noticing small pieces of metal, about the size of a screw inside of her. One of the pieces flashing red. "A tracking device" Leo explained holding the small circular object up to the girls. "One that RAPT had implanted back when they first started training you, fortunately Sei looked into that, and had Amy locate you.."

That was enough to make the angel smile. Sei did need her now, she was sure of it. Jo only wanted to be right at the woman's side, after hearing those words. She once again took the time to find her, and Meg. Sei was still looking out for them.

"I swear you two are both idiots," Takane mentioned offhandedly, while Leo began stitching up the Angel's arm. "You have that same stupid expression on your face as Sei had the moment Amy said she found you, what am I gonna do with you.."

"It's not exactly worth it, Takane" Leo explained looking at the girl in front of them. A large smile across her face as she tried looking downwards. "She's gone." Leo noted seeing the firm expression on Jo's features. She broke out only to ask her own questions.

"So what else did Sei tell you?" Jo said, case in point. Her concern completely on the other woman, she was in Tokyo now. RAPT had control, right.

"She said she's going after RAPT to their headquarters," Leo had supplied finishing up the stitching on the angel's arm.

"I thought her group was part of RAPT, so why send..Jango to me?" Jo tried putting the pieces together. Wouldn't see need it herself, especially when under their control and doing missions for them.

Leo looked over at Jo. _'You still don't get it do you..Sei's doing this for you, bringing back to you what has meaning. An apology for what she took away when she broke apart the group'_

"Oh yeah, Sei also wanted me to give you this." Leo said as if just struck with the idea. He held out a long orange scarf in front of Jo. The woman's eyes widened drastically, Jo's heart was racing.

Amber orbs began to shiver, noticing the familiar scarf. How much meaning it had to her..even such a simple clothing item. "Sei, did? Sei remembered. Jo took the scarf in her hand, looking at each and every detail of it. Noticing the way it blew in the breeze. The scarf Jo received when finding her first friend, the one she had nearly every mission with her. Sei made sure to bring it to her. "She wanted me to have this.." her eyes looked at the piece of fabric, a part of her heart feeling crushed, knowing the woman was out there, alone.

Trying to handle everything alone, but still taking the time to bring to Jo what she held so dear. _Idiot._

Jo made a vow to herself, never to leave her leader behind. She trusted the woman completely with her heart and would be out to save her when the time came. The image again flashed through Jo's memory, that last mission they had together.

How desperate her leader looked, saying they would be assisting RAPT. The smiles and smirks among the other's faces while Sei had been suffering! Jo grit her teeth and held her eyes closed.

She couldn't look away from this anymore. Jo took the scarf and wrapped it around her, vowing again to herself. _I will make those of RAPT pay for what they've done. I'll no longer listen to you and hold back against those who hurt you, Sei. I'm coming to your rescue now, so stay alive._

Jo tuned her back, the breeze causing the scarf to fly behind her, she looked like some hero. "I'm going after RAPT headquarters!" Jo decided, and there wasn't anything that would stop her. The two seemed amused by her dedication but decided to put it aside.

"I'd expect nothing less of you Jo," Leo said, adding a slight gesture of "And bring our Princess back, I know you're the one who can do it."

Jo smirked at that remark, knowing how much her leader would hate to hear that. _You'll just need to sit tight Sei, I'm coming to save you, no matter what_

"Naturally we'll be helping you to!" Takane supplied her voice showing her excitement. There was no way Jo was going to get all the glory. "And hey does that make Jo like a Knight then..?" Takane played with the idea in her head, Leo laughing along with her. Jo shook her head.

They stopped at the loud thump against the ground. Meg was standing in front of them, holding a bag of fruit and other groceries. She looked at Jo as if betrayed. "What the hell are you saying!?"

The sound of the ocean waves were the only noise breaking the silence between them. They all turned towards the woman unable to explain the situation, without hurting her more. "What are you saying? You'll die, you can't defeat RAPT! What about what we were saying before, you don't have to do this, You CAN live a peaceful life!" Meg was pleading with the woman, deep down knowing this had been decided. The minute someone would mention Sei's name Jo had been ready. Willing to do anything for her.

Meg knew Jo would protect her too..but this..it was too much. She could tell the difference and heard those words from Jo's own mouth. "Don't you understand Jo, I love you! Let's go back to the way things were before we joined with Sei. We can live in peace-the two of us.."

"You always fought with your life on the line, but you can come with me. You don't have to do that! Not anymore, You can be with me-Forget about Sei and the others for once. Just live your own life, you can be free.." Meg's eyes were threatening to tear, as she shook, her knees threatening to give in.

Jo's eyes were firm, looking towards the woman. She had prepared to do this to her best friend. She knew she'd have to explain it, but still it hurt, knowing she's lose a dear friend in the process. By no means would she even think of changing her mind. Jo began "Listen to me, Sei's planning on taking on RAPT, all on her own. She's doing this to free Tokyo from RAPT. _She'll die _on her own.._which is why, I'm going_." Jo explained, her voice deadly serious and urgent. She was doing more than just stating facts and explaining their own situation, she was begging Meg to let this go. To let her go and save Sei.

Takane looked at the woman seeing how determined Jo was, a part of herself shivering. She had never seen the woman so serious in her life, not like that, Jo would truly risk everything she had in life..and to save Sei.

"I can't let anymore people die." Jo stated, again, noticing her friend's eyes spilling out tears. This was it, she would leave.

"W-why is it always her?" Meg questioned, walking close to her friend, mouth gaping. Again, Sei! What made her so special, someone that she'd risk her life to save. _Idiot, you're not fooling anyone..I know you're going more to save her. It's her life you're the most concerned with. It's been obvious for some time now..You won't admit it now huh? As if you're saving yourself from hurting me that way.._

"Let me go with you then!, Jo we're partners remember, and like that we'll always be together until the end-" Meg began walking right up to the woman she had given her heart to long ago. She wrapped her arms around Jo's waist. "I'll never leave you again, Please just let me be with you..Or is it Sei-she-she's the one doing this to you"

"Listen to me," Jo finally said, taking a sigh, their faces very close. Close enough to see the tears staining her friends cheeks She knew just how badly she had hurt Meg, but there was no other choice. "I'm not normal..and whether I wanted this or not I have to power to be like a living weapon, and if I can use this for good, to save lives I will.."

"You're not acting like yourself" Meg's hand clutched towards the clothing over Jo's chest, she cried against it. "What happened to the Jo that would always save me..what's happened to you? It has to do something to do with Sei, right? I know it does, She's all you care about now right-I'm just an older partner.."

Jo placed a hand on the back of the red-head, holding her close. "Yes, it's true I love Sei..but that doesn't mean I don't care or love you. You are my best friend and partner. I can't let innocent lives be taken and I can't let Sei die either..so this is goodbye." Jo added, "..please fight for those who need you, Meg as my partner I know there's a strength in you."

Jo closed her eyes, it killing her what she had done to the girl. The sobs beginning to come in louder as her words had flown right past the girl. There was no way this conversation would help either of them. "Alright. I get it stop crying"

"Jo," Meg lightened up, "You mean?"

"I'm sorry," Jo breathed. "It's just-"

Jo landed a forceful punch to Meg's stomach, just hard enough for her to pass out. The blow to her gut had her seeing colors slightly before losing balance.

"I need you to.." Jo caught the woman with her other arm, leaning the girl against one of the log's on the island.

"..be strong on your own."

Jo turned away from her friend needing to move onwards, she didn't have any time to spare. Sei's life was in danger and there wasn't a chance in hell she'd let that slip away.

"Alright let's go," Jo said, looked back at the other two. She placed her coat over the girl's shoulders, knowing her partner could move on from this. "Forgive me" Meg would only become that much stronger, this was something Jo couldn't refuse. She couldn't live with herself if anything happened to Sei.

_I know you'll only become a stronger person, Meg. I hate to do this to you..but I can't let this happen. I won't let her die..I know you'll find something precious out there, Meg._

Both Takane and Leo stood outside of the trailer, waiting patiently for Jo's arrival. She threw them a look. They nodded to the mercenary as she approached them. "Let's save Sei."

"Oi, Amy, Can you hear me? This is Jo. We're on our way to RAPT HQ" Jo called out into the monitor, the communicator dialed for the young hacker.

What appeared on the screen of the computer was a girl with long brown pigtails, typing away at the screen in front of her. "Oh, Jo! It's great to have you back" the younger girl cheered.

"Amy.." Jo spoke fondly, remembering just how badly she missed her_ 'little sister.'_ "Bring me back to speed on what's been going on," she asked then, leaning forward.

"Sei's already in the headquarters, the way I look at it you'll be coming towards RAPT's main HQ building within 11 minutes. All roads to Tokyo have been blocked They've also got all of their highways blocked by cybots and several of their flying models surrounding the tower. Let me know when you get there, and break through the barricades, Jo. Then I'll be able to off the communication lines for RAPT" Amy informed the older woman.

"Alright, we're counting on you then," Jo noted, a confident smile on her face, as she heard the status. She knew they would do this but having every bit helps especially with Amy's skill.

Jo stood in front of the monitor, leaning closer to hear each word. Every time Sei or RAPT was mentioned she'd have that look in her eyes. Her irises seeming much darker and more intense, her face in a rather serious scowl. A part of her just shivering with anticipation, and she wanted to get this started. She fisted her hands against her side, her eyes holding an amber colored fire. This was it.

"Oi relax already Tokyo, we'll get to your girlfriend as soon as we can," Takane told the silver haired woman, give a coy smirk. The brunette shook her head, short strands of hair falling in front of her face when doing it. She brushed them away, "I swear you two are hopeless..."

"Two, what do you mean?" Jo questioned, raising an eyebrow. Takane breathed out slowly, looking over to Leo.

_It had been just hours after Sei left from her grandfather's and she sped over to the mechanics home across from the deserted trailer park. The loud sound of the car speeding towards his home, alerted him immediately, it had to be Sei._

_No one else came by here, and not with that urgency. He smirked, Sei had finally gotten smart. She was brilliant of course, but couldn't understand how much she needed to do something for herself. To go after what she truly desired._

"_Oi Sei how are you, I haven't seen you in a while," Leo greeted, behind him came the Osaka detective, giving a knowing glance. _

"_So what brings you here from Tokyo? Arn't ya supposed to be doing some dirty work with RAPT headquarters or something." Takane teased, holding a finger up in the air as if she was so excited to hear about Sei working for them._

_Sei shook her head, looking down at the ground bashfully. "I know I've been asking for a lot and you don't have to do this-"_

"_But," Leo urged the woman to continue._

"_I was wondering if I could get you guys to locate Jo for me, and bring her back" the blush on her face increasing ten-fold as she noticed the knowing stare from Takane and Leo. "Or in the least...bring Jango to her, it does belong to her after all.." the woman trailed off, feeling the oncoming looks in her direction._

"_What?" Sei tried, shaking off the burning sensation in her cheeks._

"_N-nothing," Takane started noticing the leaders gaze on her intensify. "It's just pretty obvious,"_

"_Yeah," Leo explained, "I also kind filled in Takane in on your relationship. She had already guessed so.."_

"_You what?" Sei said, feeling as if a vein were popping in her head. Now she was irritated._

_The man waved his hands in front of his face defensively. Takane stepped in front of him taking some of the heat "Don't get too mad there, Sei. I was the one who was prying and guessing about you two. But really I had already known..nearly everyone had now and we all support it. Plus its sweet the way you are constantly worrying about each other," Takane tried to form out a compliment._

_Sei let out a deep breath and looked at the two of them. "I'm having Amy track down Jo and Meg's coordinates. She'll let me know when she's found them. I'd like you two to get the trailer and Jango over to Jo..I am-" Sei flushed admitting. "Worried about her yes, so the sooner we can get this started, the better"_

"Of course Sei was worried sick about you..hell the second I mentioned your name she'd look just like that-" Leo pointed out observing the mercenary's expression, "As if she wanted to leave where she was now and rush over to you..I swear I'm gonna have to agree with Takane you two are hopeless," To his surprise Jo made no notion she was upset. She only leaned back against one of the bars in the trailer, smiling. "She did huh?"

Takane opened her mouth to speak but was quickly interrupted. "And before you say I'm going soft remember I'm going to save her and send everyone of the bastards to hell! There's no way I'm going easy on them" Jo supplied, though had been implying. _I'll send to hell anyone who made you look like that, who took away your smile, and happiness for so long. _

* * *

><p>"I'm Sei from Bailan, I've set up a meeting today with Ricky Glenford, please let me through" Sei had spoken in a rather calming tone. The two men dressed completely in their protective gear, even masks, looked at her. They looked back at each other before giving the approval now.<p>

Sei had walked alongside, Mr. Glenford, feeling quite pleased with herself. She promised to discuss more about the angels, Jo and her power, a promise she'd never keep. It was the perfect lure, assisting RAPT all this time paid off, she managed to gain his favor and trust enough.

He seemed anything but amused, seeing the rather abrupt shaking and explosion from the buildings around them. He could tell something was off from the start "So you came here to talk about your business and our negotiation with Bailan, and wanted to arrange it here"

She was going through the main headquarters. She knew this is where they held their most powerful being, that large glowing brain, she heard rumors about. The brunette supposed, it was their key to taking over Tokyo and the world. So much power from that one project, Sei couldn't wait to get close to it.

Whether she had assistance at the time or not she'd destroy it. Even costing her life, this was what she believed to be right and what she knew she'd do.

This was her chance to catch Ishihara before he did any more damage, to her loved ones, Tokyo, the world. This would stop. Right here and then. They were at the top floor, the one where the prized experiment was held.

It surprised the gray haired man of RAPT when she stopped mid-tracked. She looked at him a cocky smirk, spread over her lips and said, "Yes, I had this planned from the start. Finally I was able to meet you here," Sei explained, pulling out a silver gun from inside her coat. She held it up to him, an air of confidence and excitement surrounding her. Never feeling so alive and free as she did now.

"Are you sure that is wise?" He warned her, feeling himself being the one with more power. His entire RAPT company against one woman. Surely the idea was absurd. "This will mean your end and that of Bailan's" he threatened.

Sei held nothing back and showed no fear. "It will also be the end of you,"

* * *

><p>Leo had hauled the trailer across the highway from Shibuya to Tokyo, accelerating enough to destroy any of the smaller cybots that would have come in their way.<p>

The thrill of the chase and saving Sei seemed to drive all three of them. Takanwe stood on the top of the trailer, firing from a large silver bazooka and causing the flying targets to explode.

"Jo are you ready," Leo had called out to the girl, knowing she was already situated in the cockpit, and ready to take out whatever stood in her way.

From Amy's side of the line she was communicating with several other hackers many of the men appearing to be in their late 30's or 40's, waiting for her to give the signal. As she gave a nod and grin to the men they sent off the signal. Every computer in RAPT HQ'S no longer to detect anything on their camera's. The word "Idiot" was spread across each of the screens in bold.

Takane and Leo had done just fine against the cybots until a large mecha the size of Jo's Jango approached them. Takane tried to fire at it but soon lost balance, their entire trailer began to fall off of highway tracks, forcing Jo to evacuate from the back of the trailer.

The mecha continued to fire stray bullets at the trailer, missing every so often and causing the nearby buildings to take the toll. As Jo go out she had Jango take his twin guns and fire all around the large cybot. Finally she managed to weaken it, hiding behind a building waiting for the enemy to lose ammunition. That was the time she would strike, she landed a clean hit, right at the head of the robot, causing it to break into flames.

It collapsed and both her Jango and the trailer were getting that much closer to RAPT HQ. She could feel it.

_I'm coming for you Sei._

There was one last cybot, a flying one that shot several bullets towards Jango, from above. It wasn't until the larger ground cybot fell that Jo could take care of it. She planned out to have Jango use its ability to fly, starting the rockets in the back of it and grabbed the enemy cybot. Jango was able to carry the smaller flying cybot with ease and took it high into the sky. Finally Jo had her mecha lower down and drop the cybot, causing it to crash hard into the ground below it.

Jo was now in front of the HQ building, she could just feel it in her bones. Her eyes were glowing and the blood under her skin boiling.

_Stay Alive Sei. I'm here! _

Jo had to keep reassuring herself, feeling herself grow nervous at the thought of anything happening to her leader. She had no time for thoughts like that, Jo flew Jango straight through the glass windows of RAPT. She entered in through one of the top levels.

Jo was intent on her plans of sending everyone and after last piece of rubble in this building to hell. She continued a rapid fire, nothing was going to get in her way.

Sei meanwhile had led the leader of RAPT to the top floor, exposing the large glowing brain in front of her. She held her gun firmly against the back of his neck. She had to retighten her grip after seeing the screen in front of her.

That familiar metal robot gliding through the floors of headquarters. A large gun held at each of Jango's side as it swiftly took aim and destroyed everything in its path. Sei's eyes widened, she knew that fighting style all too well.

_Jo..? You really came, even after everything I did back there. _

Her heart was pounding loudly, against her ribcage, though the older man gave her no real time to take any revelation in her situation.

Ricky Glenford began speaking again. "You don't really think you'll win do you. Even by destroying me the program will build itself up and RAPT will take control. Your wasting your own life on something that will rise to power in a matter of time.." he continued mocking her_. _

Sei grit her teeth noticing the man step out of her reach and towards the large contained brain-like substance before her. Still it didn't matter because-_If I can do something with what I've been given, the power of Bailan, I'll know my life was worth something. If I can save even some lives with this It will be worth it. _Sei resolved, feeling herself begin to crumble. She had to hold tight onto the gun in front of her with both hands and feared for this worst.

She had to be prepared to die. _So why is it I still want to see you one last time, Jo._

Explosions were being seen from each floor of the building slowly rising up to the top of the tower. The former leader still had that hope, maybe she wouldn't just die alone

"Your deaths will be meaningless, and there is nothing you can change," he stated, trying to crush any hope. His true identity being revealed as a human bio-weapon, as his head opened revealing a metal brain. The clothing above his chest ripped apart to expose a large assault weapon from his chest.

Several bullets were shot rapidly over towards Sei, she was left with hardly any way to defend herself. Sei took one last breath and fired at the man, straight into the center of his head.

At the same time Sei had two bullets coming right towards her heart. "Dammit!.." Sei winced expecting much more pain, then hearing the crumbling of walls behind her and being pushed just out of the way to avoid a shot to her heart. The bullet landed a clean hit toward her arm and away from any major organ She winced in pain, holding a hand right under her arm.

_No! Sei!_ Jo felt herself nearly panic. She had seen a bullet fly right into Sei's skin not sure if she was truly okay now. She had to be okay. Not their leader, after all these years and those which Sei spent believing in her. Jo was believed to make the impossible, possible to create a miracle.

"SEI!" Jo screamed out the woman's name not caring for anyone's reaction upon hearing it. Her heart had never raced that fast and as soon as the cockpit in Jango opened she jumped straight over to Sei's side. Jo noticed Sei to be holding her arm and not having any fatal wounds. The angel of death relaxed slightly, taking a breathe she never knew she had held in.

She offered a hand over to her leader, feeling a bit relieved the woman was still okay enough to be stubborn. Sei shook her head, ignoring the offer to be helped back to her feet.

_You came back.. _A part of her feeling as if her own wish came true. She clutched right under her arm, holding it up as she pointed to the encapsulated brain before them. "Jo," she moaned, her voice so fragile, broken. It took nearly all her strength to make that last request. "Kill that," Sei made the order, one which Jo was more then happy to carry out.

A part of Jo felt more alive then she had in months. Ever since Sei let her go she realized how much she missed even the simple things. Being instructed by Sei and needed by her. Within an instant Jo held her twin pistols up in front of her, locking on perfectly to her target.

"I'll take you," Jo spoke bitterly, all her rage against that thing in front of her. What ended up hurting so many people and causing her precious leader so much pain. All for a stupid experiment like this, all to gain power. "Straight to hell!" She shot two bullets straight into the front of the brain, causing the building to shake on such an impact.

Within a flash of light then building began to collapse, each level breaking down one by one.

"Sei!" Jo screamed out the woman's name. Rushing over to her and ignoring any further protests. Jo draped herself over Sei, shielding her from the source of impact. Jo had wrapped her arms tight around the woman holding her close.

"You came, Jo.." Sei spoke out of the words so breathlessly, feeling her heart race and tears again threatening to form. "I'm glad" Even until the end, here Jo was holding her close, covering her. Jo was protecting her with her life until the very end. She felt herself falling as the rest of the building fell to ashes.

Jo had her arms tight around her through the rough impact, both of their bodies tumbling to the solid ground, watching the last wave of fire die out behind them,destroying what was left of the building.. Jo and Sei had tumbled down from the top floor, until they were on the ground. They were side by side, both laying on their backs.

Jo held tightly to Sei, her hand wrapped around the woman's wrist. "I'll never let you go ,Sei. I never should have made that _mistake_ in the first place.." Jo began to laugh bitterly spitting up a bit of blood before finishing in a laugh "And I won't give a damn if you tell me not to, I'll follow you to hell and back Sei. From now on you _are_ mine..I'll never let you leave again.."

Jo spoke out the promised words, before slowly closing her eyes. Sei smiled over at the woman, closing the distance between them by crawling up to Jo. She noticed one wet tear forming out from Jo's right eye. Sei bent down and kissed it before sealing her lips on Jo's own.

She soon found her own body collapsing, completely weakened. She wasn't sure what would happen then, where she'd even be when she next opened her eyes. Yet for now Sei knew she was beside Jo, and that was more than enough happiness for her. She could die happy, the love of her life beside her.

Yet, if she survived this..Sei swore. She'd make it up to her. She wouldn't run away again or try to handle this on her own, she'd let Jo into her life, because she needed her.

"Jo.." Sei mouthed those words before collapsing against the angel.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

It had been nearly a month since the incident. Sei's grandfather had grown worried and sent out several men from Bailan to look into Sei. The last he heard from her was from her mechanic, who told him she had gone to take on RAPT.

As if that wasn't enough of a heart attack, his comfort was she'd be okay, being protected by an angel. An angel of death, in fact. Takane who was with him at the time tried explaining it was a term she used for one of the girl's in her team, and not harmful to her of all people.

_The two men came by. The dark black locks in front of Sei's face moved in front of her as she began to stir. "What's going on?" Sei asked a bit delirious. She still felt Jo's hand holding onto her own. Still after that time, Jo was with her. Still protecting her._

_She noticed how badly scraped up Jo had been, remembering the girl even coughing up blood. "Please, help her first!" Sei insisted a fire lit up in her eyes after saying that. She gave Jo's hand a tight squeeze before taking one girl's hand. A worker of Bailan and a close personal friend of her parents._

"_Don't worry Sei, we'll get you both taken care of immediately, we're just so glad you're alive."_

_Those were the last words that processed through Sei's mind, her eyes closed as she felt an arms wrap around her waist, and leaning against someone. She couldn't tell who it was or thank them. She felt herself nearly losing all her strength._

_Sei blinked several times before fully taking in the scenery. She had remembered this place clearly, it was her grandfather's own personal hospital. That way he could retrieve treatment from home and still give Sei or any other members of his family a place to come home to, without being alone._

_She finally brought herself to sit up, though the pain burning through her shoulder told her it was a mistake. She started breathing hard, holding a hand to her chest. "Where was she, where was Jo, did make it out okay?" her heart must have been racing like crazy then, she nearly fell out of her own bed._

"_Oh," she was relieved, relaxing her body and shrugging down her shoulders before taking a breath. There Jo was, wrapped in bandages from her neck down but alive. Sei walked over to her bed, she took a strand of her lover's hair and brushed it to the side. "Jo..'love you" she whispered the girls name, placing a delicate kiss on Jo's temple. "Thank you," she said, and truly meant it, every word._

_She couldn't imagine herself ever feeling this happy or this free in life, no without her of course. Sei walked across from the side of the room, eyeing a short stool set up next to some of the cabinets. There weren't any workers around now, or anyone using it, so Sei took the liberty of bringing it over to her lover._

_She sat there peacefully, watching the slow soothing motions of her lover's chest rising ever so slightly and falling. Sei felt her heart begin to ache, in the strangest way, just seeing that was enough to get her this emotion. Jo was alive! She wasn't sure if she had been happier. These past few years with the girl..they changed her, made her whole. Sei rested her arms against the mattress in front of her. Her eyes fluttering open and closed as she continued to watch her._

_Jo's sleeping pattern and breathing was like a gentle lullaby. The soft pattern of the angel's heart beat. A hand lifted up, brushing through Sei's bed tossed hair. She moved her hand over to caress her love, patting her on her shoulder._

"_Hey," the girl softly spoke. Jo gentle shook the older woman awake, a weak smile, and tired watery eyes looked right into Sei. _

"_H-hey..Oh, Jo!" Sei's words started strained and ended with a surprised yelp. Suddenly, her tired eyes shot open through a glance. Jo was okay, she was awake, with her now. Sei shot up from her seat and wrapped her arms around the silver girl's neck. She felt herself still and a overcoming warmth flow through her._

_Jo chuckled lightly at the reaction. "Heh, Sei," Jo called her name, brushing her hands down the other girl's back, keeping one arm around her waist. Jo brought Sei close enough to the point where Sei had practically been laying on top of her._

_The angel took no time between claiming Sei's lips to be her own. Jo wrapped one of her hands into Sei's dark strands of hair, and buried herself into the kiss. Jo licked the older woman's lips and asked for the permission to do what she missed for so very long. It had been far too long. Jo buried her face into her leader's soft breasts, planting kisses on them all the way back up to her lover's lips._

_The two of them parted for air. Sei still wrapping her body over the younger woman, refusing to let this go. Jo only laughed, holding the woman close to her. Sei started to close her eyes shut before slowly adjusting herself so she was resting her head against Jo's own chest. Her eyes blinked open for a moment, and suddenly-_

"_Sei what are you?-" Jo began, Sei pressed a finger to the younger girl's lips. She brushed off her clothing and removed herself from the bed._

"_I'm sorry, I mean I shouldn't have done that" Sei began. The words Jo least wanted to hear now. "I should have thought of your injuries, and how your still just healing and waking up, I guess I was just so happy to see you-I-I..Ah Jo?" the leader was truly breathless, her eyes widened, looking at the firm grip the girl had on her wrist._

"_Don't be stupid."_

_Sei turned back, back into those beautiful amber eyes stared into Sei's dark blue. Like fire and water, somehow managing to move past their differences and merge together. Something that had grown so strong in the two of them, and in such a short time._

_The former leader felt her body being whisked away, feeling so light, at how easily Jo brought her back into her arms. Sei had rested on top of the other girl. Noticing just how beautiful she truly was, that soft loving expression in her eyes, before grasping a hand behind Sei's neck, and pulling her into a deep kiss. "I'm not weak, you know" Jo smirked, her expression beaming with confidence._

_Sei leaned up against the woman, kissing Jo again on her temple, then nose, then cheeks, lips, jawline-lips again. She started caressing Jo, running a hand softly across the girl's face. She felt her free hand being held against Jo's own intertwined._

_The two released each other after a long kiss. Jo's lips being passionate yet gentle against Sei's. Both of them flushed, though Sei considerably more. Sei leaned in again for another needed kiss. "You came back for me.."_

"_Of course I did, Sei.." Jo held her leaders hand tightly, their fingers interlocked within each other. _

"_And.." Jo leaned up looking at the woman, holding a hand under her chin. She looked firmly into the other's eyes and confessed. "I meant what I said there. I won't let you go again.."_

_Sei's eyes wavered as she leaned over wrapping her arms around the girl. She leaned up for a last kiss, closing her eyes._

"_Ahem," a lower masculine voice, coughed breaking the tension in the air. You could still hear the door opening so it wouldn't have been too long ago, fortunately. Sei sat back down in her seat, though Jo still held a firm grip onto Sei. _

_The older woman blushed, looking at her grandpa expectantly, fearing the worst. "Grandfather-I-" she started, he held a hand out in front of his face._

_He looked down at the two women's interlocked hands, letting out a loud hearty laugh. "Sei, you never change. Always so serious, aha.." he composed himself for a moment wheeling his way over to the two women._

_He grinned up at his granddaughter and gave a warm look to Jo, who remained silent. "I have no problem with this-if it makes you happy" he gestured again to the two girls interlocked fingers, "But I do have one condition-" he noted holding up his index finger before the two._

"_C-condition?" Sei said still flushed._

_Lao turned over towards where Jo had been. He surprised both of them when his gaze landed on her. "You do love her?" he asked, sharp eyes looking for any hints of doubt._

_Jo nodded. "Of course," she softly looked up to the woman, noticing the beads of sweat falling down the poor woman's face. Her teeth were clenched and her eyes stared straight ahead of her._

"_Then you will marry her." Lao announced, making the agreement between them official, before turning to leave the room. Sei had buried her face in her arms, resting them against the mattress on the bed._

_Jo reached out a hand, patting her poor leader on the head. "It's not that bad really," Jo comforted, "I did promise to always be by your side right,"_

"_Yeah but-"_

"_Stop" Jo shook her head, looking up at the tossled hair that had fallen in front of Sei's face. "There's no rush here, all I want is to be with you, be by your side, and if I need to marry you to do that, I'll do it.."_

_Sei looked up at the girl, straddling her arms on each of the girl's shoulders. She leaned in close, so their foreheads could touch. "Heh, you make it all sound like it's going to be so easy, Jo.." she ended up whimpering out her lovers name, feeling a hand on the back of her neck holding her in place. Jo crushed her lips against the woman, a much fiercer, rougher and passionate kissed,_

"_Sei.." Jo breathed. "I love you.."_

"_I love you too,"_

"_And I won't leave you again like that"_

"_Yeah..."_

_Jo leaned up from her bed grabbing the woman by her waist and hoisting her into the bed with her. Sei squirmed around before finally finding a comfortable position, curling against Jo's body. _

"_You'll never have to be alone, not again.." Jo said_

_Sei had swallowed hard that the comment, her arms hugging tight around the younger girl. "Jo.." she cooed out the girl's name, finding comfort and peace in the warmth beside her._

* * *

><p>Kyouhei had been discovered to be a great chef getting a full scholarship to attend a culinary school in Paris, France.<p>

He held tight, arms embracing around his boyfriend, when finding out the news. Akio was going to be okay, he awoke from the state of comatose just a little over a week after Jo and Sei were found.

He smiled, knocking onto the door of an old familiar mobile home, holding a large circular dish in his hands. It had been a new caramel coffee-cake recipe he had been trying out for some time now. Technically it was just him who made it but Akio tried his own efforts into cooking.

Kyouhei smiled back at his boyfriend, this would be one of the last time he would see the group before leaving to culinary school. His smile intensified knowing Akio had been working hard learning French, different customs and he was planning to live there with him.

Leo had been the one to open the door, a grin plastered on his face. "Come in, come in" he hadn't changed much over the years, except for the more obvious black scruffy hairs growing on his chin. He had told Kyouhei, he planned to grow it more. Beards brought out his masculine and charming traits, or so he said. He still did auto repairs and the occasional repairs for Sei whenever Jo and her would require Jango.

Kyouhei walked into the trailer, looking over as Amy jumped up through the doorway. She wrapped her arms around Kyouhei and Akio. "Big brother Akio, Kyouhei!~" she called, cheerfully, having missed the idiot being gone for so long. She was happy to see him so elated that and the dessert he had brought along.

Sei and Jo had notified the two of them of their survival. Leo had a broad, honest smile from cheek to cheek. Amy wrapped herself around Sei, clinging onto her like a koala bear, and holding her tight._ "Sei, Jo! You're alive..I was so worried"_ she had cried out to them.

Amy was still working as a hacker, though a lot of her time being spent in continuing primary school, and not skipping classes. She managed to make friends with a set of siblings around her age, both of which impressed with her knowledge of hacking and technology. "About time you came in," Amy teased, finally clearing a path for the boys to step into the trailer.

Kyouhei walked all the way in, Akio reaching behind the boy and helping him take off his overcoat. The brunette boy moved across the kitchen, placing the pan down upon the countertops.

He walked into to see both Sei and Jo, linked arm and arm, Sei resting her head against Jo's shoulder before looking up. "Kyouhei, I'm glad to see you" she turned to the blonde boy, fidgeting under Jo and Sei's look. He still wasn't used to the girls like Kyouhei was. "And you seem to be looking better as well Akio,"

Sei's compliment was not a lie. Akio not only regained confidence but had an almost aura of vitality around him. He had some obvious stitching across his body, but he showed no signs of being in pain, nor was he swelling or bleeding anymore. It was a miracle considering the damage he took, a building nearly crumbling over his body, in order to protect their precious chef.

He looked over at one of the couches, it seeming a bit empty without a familiar ginger sitting in it. He could still recall her, sitting there next to Jo, flipping through a gossip magazine and laughing at the exaggerated articles.

Jo and Sei had spent a good deal of their own time looking for Meg. From what they had scene and heard the girl had changed. She had become much stronger and physically capable. The word from the people of Tokyo was that Meg looked much more different now, carrying two weapons much like her friend and dying her hair a faded brown. She was last seeing wearing that familiar red coat.

Meg had become a mercenary, one that managed to handle enemies by herself. She no longer sought protection, she thought she always needed to survive. Meg had become her own person. A younger girl around 15 years old was last seen hanging around the girl, acting as her protege. Who's the know? Maybe the girl would find something special for herself as well.

"Are we gonna eat or what?" Amy complained, making whiny noises, as a loud rumble came from her stomach. "I'm starving!"

"Yes, Amy.." Sei said with a laugh, she held a hand in front of her face to surpress the oncoming laughter. She hadn't felt that light and happy in a long while. She noticed Jo up from the seat, a hand extended towards her.

"I can get up myself.." Sei started.

"I know," Jo said, turning away slightly in a flush. Sei shook her head, looking fondly up at the woman before taking her hand.

"Oh, Sei." Amy said, snickering at the couple. It became quite obvious that behind her Akio, Kyouhei and Leo were also amused at the scene in front of them. "A little birdie told me you and Jo are getting married."

Sei cast a fierce look at her lover. "Did you tell her?" Jo just shook her head, sighing.

"Well now I know it's going to be true."

"Uwah-" Leo spat out in surprise. "You guys are finally gonna tie the knot."

Sei felt herself groan. "..I haven't agreed to anything and well nothing's being planned yet. I'm still only 19 after all and something like this won't happen for at least another year. Bailan still needs help setting up Tokyo after all."

"_In order words, yes." _Jo supplied the group, hearing an excited giggle from Amy. The young girl snickered to herself.

"I knew it!"

Sei turned, looking as if betrayed by Jo. She always had to make everything seem so simple and easy. Speaking her mind on any matter, a trait Sei loved..and hated, especially at these times.

"Congratulations," Kyouhei bowed before Sei. "I'm very happy for you two.."

Sei only flushed, turning to the side, looking for an excuse to move past this. She settled for clearing her throat. "Well, we should probably start eating now that everyone's here."

The group gave a last glance at the couple before heading into the kitchen. Amy making sure to be the first one in, getting dibs on all the best food.

Sei closed her eyes, she opened them slowly to take in the group before in the kitchen. All joking and laughing, Amy pouting when being told to wait her turn for a second plate of dessert. Yes, it was real. Everyone for the least, she could say was doing fine and well, living out her lives.

"Sei," Jo was concerned, her hand held tightly onto her leader's shoulder from behind.

"Yeah.." Sei said, holding her hand over the other girls, taking in the warmth.

"I'll say it again, I _will_ keep my promise to you, and you won't be alone again..it can be just like this," Jo breathed her lips pressed to the back of Sei's neck.

The woman flushed, feeling an arm curl around her side, and a hand turning her head to the side. She was truly lucky. To have someone she could rely on and need. Someone who wouldn't leave her.

Jo's lips pressed softly against Sei's own, her eyes glimmering before closing, getting lost in that moment.

Sei returned it with as much passion. _Yes she was lucky, and not a day would go by where she didn't feel blessed to have this. A light to that eternal darkness and hell she had been living in under Bailan. Her fears of being alone..dying a lonely death were gone. _

_Jo was always there for her, bringing back everything she had lost over the years, dedicated to nothing else but duty and her family. Sei even received what she thought she could live without. Her love, her own life and a new reason for being..those were some of the many things Jo had brought the moment she came into Sei's life._

_For Jo, Sei was there, like the light of her life. The two completed each other and brought them reason for living. Sei brought a whole new reason of living for her, a reason to move on even finding out about her true self, not being completely human. She knew Sei still understood and believed in her. That feeling made her feel unstoppable._

_Finding Jo that day was like the finding the Silver Lining among the dark grey clouds in the storm. Such a near impossible sight to find, and now one that would always be with her._

_xoxoxoxox_

_A/N: _Okay guys so I am trying to not get emotional, but wow I did. The last episode is full of feels and this being the last chapter I couldn't help myself. I spent three (pretty much) full days writing out ideas for this chapter, and I hope you enjoy. I tried to add a potential happy end for every main character, this way :) I love Jo and Sei, them being my favorite Yuri couple (official Yuri I'd have to say Setsuna/Konoka from Negima) their personalities are so brilliant and the way they act together is beautiful. It really gave me shivers rewatching the last episodes and hearing how intense Jo was, how passionate and strong her voice became when calling out Sei's name. I also have to say her grandpa is awesome and kinda became a yuri shipper. I always love seeing family moments where the one person admits how much they want the other to be happy and do what they want with there life. Anyhow I might make other Jo/Sei stories in the future so stay tuned.

Thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting and being apart of this experience. It is the first story I've ever finished, and I'm happy to know we have a happy end through all the emotions and drama. ^_^


End file.
